Good Enough
by AkashaAvani
Summary: New Moon as it could have been. What if Bella and Charlie had moved away from all of the haunting memories in Forks? And if they'd moved to La Push? What would happen to Bella and Jake if she really WAS his imprint? Completely JxB! :
1. Chapter One: Not Good

**Chapter One: Not Good**

"You're not good for me, Bella."

The words spun in her mind as she tried to wrap her thoughts around them. Not good... Not good... ahhh, not good enough for him. She should have known. She _had_ known, in the beginning, that he was so far above her, but she'd let herself believe... how silly. Of course she wasn't good enough, she wasn't for anyone, let alone a god like him. How could she have thought someone so plain and boring could have something to give to someone as dazzling and spectacular as him.

She didn't hear what he said next, only caught the last part.

"It will be as if I'd never existed."

She stood, frozen, as he bent his beautiful head down and kissed the tops of hers. She felt numb, like the coldness of his skin was being absorbed by her body and spreading to make everything ice. Her mind was frozen in place, making her unable to say how much she was sorry she had been such a burden to him, how she had wasted his time. She couldn't form the words, because her lips were numb. And her heart! There was a ragged wound where she thought it had once been, but now, blissfully, there was a wall of ice.

But already he was gone from her sight and the wall was crumbling, melting. "Ed-ward." Her breathing hitched like she was about to cry, but no tears flowed. Maybe they were trapped as ice, because she felt so cold...

Without realizing it she started stumbling forward, trying to get away from the cold and the pain that started to throb and tear at her insides. She started to go faster and faster, trying to outrun the tears that were tearing at her throat and chest now. When would the pain end?Why couldn't she stop crying? She tripped over a log and lay there, sobbing, wondering how she could ever have been so in love with a star so far above her she could never have really touched it in her wildest dreams.


	2. Chapter Two: Move?

**Chapter Two: Move?**

"Bella!"

She jerked awake to find Charlie leaning over her, shaking her, panic in his eyes. What was wrong?

"Dad? What is it?" Why was her voice hoarse?

Charlie leaned back and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I thought someone was attacking you. What was that nightmare about?"

She looked confused. Nightmare? Her eyes widened in horror as a wisp of the dream came back to her. Edward... The hole in her chest throbbed and she covered her face as a sob ripped past her before she could stop it. _ Enough, stop. Stop crying. Don't cry in front of him. He doesn't need to worry about you. Don't stress him. Stop. _ With a Herculean effort she stopped crying abruptly and smothered the tears. Looking up, she saw Charlie's grateful-but worried-look and forced a smile. At least Charlie wouldn't be torn apart by this. She could get through it as long as she didn't drag him down too.

"Just a scary dream, Dad," she lied. She'd never know he knew how much of a lie it was.

"Alright. If you say so. Try to go back to sleep, Bells."

She smiled and nodded, but didn't dare sleep again.

It was already into the new year, but she couldn't stop the dreams. She tried to spare Charlie by putting a fan in the hallway, hoping to dilute the noise at the very least, but it didn't help. Every night, _his _voice was in her head, telling her how much he hated her, how she had just dragged him down. Then the pain would come, the bite would burn and she would scream. That was always the point where Charlie would rush in and wake her up. The man never got more than a few hours sleep each night. Why couldn't she stop crying? She hid it so well in the day, even smiled and laughed. Everyone thought she was over it. So why was she still having the nightmare? Why did she still feel so cold and broken?

"Bella." She turned to see Charlie coming outside as she started to get into her truck for school.

She tried to fake a smile for him, but the numbness hadn't had a chance to thaw yet--the dream and pain were still too close to her thoughts for her to be able to shove them out of the way.

Charlie noticed, and his jaw set. He could see how much she was trying, but it was like there was too much pain for her frail body to hold inside. She was so damned skinny he could count her ribs, so pale she was nearly translucent. Frankly, it scared the shit out of him. What good was being here if all there was were memories? He'd been thinking about this a lot, and knew the decision he had to make. "Bells, you're moving. You can't stay here with these dreams. They're scaring me...and your mother. So..." damn, why couldn't Renee have talked with her about this first? "So I decided-_we_ decided-that it'd be better if you left Forks."

Bella paled astonishingly and he tensed, ready to spring forward in case she had some sort of girl-faint-thing. "M...move? As in go away? You're sending me away? Why? I thought I had--am I too much trouble? I'll cook more, I swear, I'll do laundry every week and--" Charlie watched the tears start falling and gripped her shoulders, pulling her into him. Dammit, he should've made Renee do this, or even Billy, for Christ's sake! Either would have been able to explain without leading her to think he was abandoning her.

"Shh, no baby, of course not. That's not what I--" he huffed a breath and drew her back, crouching to look into her eyes. "Isabella, you're not going to cook or clean more. You do that enough already. You're pushing yourself too hard, working until you drop, but it's not working. Dammit, you still cry in your _sleep_!" Charlie stood abruptly and raked his hands through his hair, then settled again. "I quit my job here in Forks. La Push needed a new sheriff, so it looks like I'll take that spot." He looked down at her to find her eyes filling again. What had he said this time?

"You... You quit because of me?"

He didn't know whether to answer honestly or say of course not. What the hell did someone say to a shattered child? "Bells, we can't stay here. There are too many bad memories here...for both of us." She looked up with wide eyes and he nodded. "It's time for a new setting, maybe a place to start over. So...how 'bout going to school with Jake?"

A smile lit her face and she hugged him. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, stunned, then slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny shoulders. "Thanks, dad," he heard her mumble waterily from his jacket.

"For what, kiddo?"

"For not leaving too."

Charlie felt the same useless rage he'd felt for the past three months and tamped it down. If he ever got a hold of that damned bastard, he'd have to arrest himself, but the world would be rid of that monster.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bells."


	3. Chapter Three: 'Borrowing' Jake

**_A/N: _**_Hey guys! Thank you for coming and looking at this new fic! I'm putting ideas that people gave me from the Challenge Chapter in my other fic into this, so I hope you like it! As always, you guys **ROCK**! Much love! _~Kasha

* * *

**Chapter Three: "Borrowing" Jake**

Bella wiped the back of her hand over her brow as she stepped back from her beat up truck, now a third of the way packed with boxes. It felt good to be useful, to be doing something productive after months of not really feeling alive. The work kept the aching at bay and made her feel alive, not just existing. She chuckled softly at her errant thoughts. Next she'd be pondering the meaning of life.

"Nice to see you smiling." She squeaked in surprise and spun too quickly, upsetting the delicate balance on her center of gravity and sending it sideways, dragging her along with it. Dark hands clumsily caught her before she could crash land, and she dizzily saw white teeth in a copper face. "Sorry, Bells," Jake said sheepishy as he pulled her up again. He stepped back and put his palm on the tailgate, an 'oops' grin plastered to his face.

"Jesus, can't you make noise anymore when you move?" she laughed, though, feeling a real smile break through the ice. This was Jake, silly, goofy Jake, and she hadn't quite realized how much she'd missed him when Edw-_he_-hadn't let her see him. She pushed the thought aside.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"We came to help you pack up and move to the res," a voice said behind Jake, and she saw Billy wheel out from behind the truck.

"Oh yeah," Charlie said dryly as he came out of the house with several large boxes. "You're going to do a lot of work, Black. I can just see it. 'Left, nonono, your _other_ left!'" he mocked in a shrill voice, and Bella giggled at the voice. Charlie stopped still for a moment, surprised, then continued towards the truck.

"Here, let me grab that top one, Dad."

"Oh, no. And have you trip and drop it on my foot? I like my toes where they are--attached." He winked at her, though, and she laughed. Charlie couldn't figure out why it was different from her normal laugh, until it hit him: it was a _real_ laugh, with her eyes crinkling at the corners. What had brought it out?

He looked, but all he could find was Billy and Jacob. The latter of whom was looking at Bella worriedly. Obviously he was noting the way the shirt showed how much weight had dropped from her. Suddenly a sly look got into his eyes, and he rubbed his stomach. "Hey, Bells, I'm starved. Had lunch yet?" His eyes widened in a puppy dog look and Charlie mentally guffawed. The kid was actually plotting to make her eat!

Bella turned from her spot from going into the kitchen and look confused. "I don't think so," she said slowly, and Charlie wanted to growl. They already had, but she hadn't touched the food at all.

"Do you feel like making some?" Again with the pathetic look.

Bella took the bait hook, line and sinker. "Sure, Jake. What sounds good?" she asked as they headed into the house.

"Well I'll be damned," he muttered.

Billy looked at him with a look that was more than a little proud and knowing. "Glad we came over yet?" Charlie nodded wordlessly with a grunt. "Me too," Billy stretched his hands over his head and linked them behind his neck. "Boy's been asking to come down and see Bella ever since you mentioned needing a house up at the res. Driving me nuts!" His face turned serious. "How is she, Charlie?"

He scrubbed a hand over his face, pulling downwards slowly before letting it drop at his side. "Ever since that bastard left, she... she_ screams,_ Billy. During the day she acts like she's fine, makes everyone believe she's okay, but every damn night I wake up and she's crying and screaming like she's being attacked or something. It's just not right." Billy's eyes sharpened, but he didn't notice.

Attacked... Billy ran his mind over it. He'd better tell Sam, make sure all of the leeches were gone.

The two men went into the house to find Jake poking at Bella with his fork, making her squirm out of the way while she absently took a bite of the mac n' cheese.

Charlie and Billy shared a look. The man in the chair had a feeling Jake was going to be "borrowed" a lot from now on.


	4. Chapter Four: Movie, Please

_**A/N: **Well, since the last chapter was so short, I figured I should put this one up now, even though it's short as well. Sorry bout this. :P Oh well, it's a new chapter! Hurray! The next one actually sticks to the book/movie, for the most part. But enough of this, to the story! Much love! _~Kasha

* * *

**Chapter Four: Movie, Please?**

Jake watched Bella closely over the next few days. He came over under the guise of helping carry boxes, and he did do a lot of heavy lifting, but he really just wanted to watch Bella. Sometimes, when she thought no one was there and let her guard down, she had a look that scared Jake, but made him angry at the same time. He remembered how terrified he and Billy had been when Bella had gone missing. He hadn't been able to sit still until Charlie had called and said she was alive. Not _okay_, alive. Jake hadn't understood the difference until now.

In those moments when she didn't put on a brave front, she looked so broken and alone. Her arms wrapped around herself as if to hold herself together and she shivered as if she was freezing.

What had that... that... he couldn't think of a name dark enough for the asshole who had done this to her. What _had_ he done? Jake didn't want to talk about it and upset her, but Jake could only think of one reason that would haunt her like this, and it sent him into a rage to think of someone hurting her in such a despicable way. Who could do that to a girl as soft and gentle as Bella?!

He felt something hot move through him, and he jolted out of the bed. What the hell? Scared out of being angry, he forced himself to calm down.

_Jake, man, no more soda before bedtime._ He laughed it off, thinking he had just imagined the feel of something feral rising under his skin.

He was feeling fine the next day, and even Bella seemed to be in a good mood. The darkness that had clouded her dark eyes seemed held off and the warmth of her gaze made him smile as he hefted boxes.

"So Jake, a few of my friends and I are going to a movie. Feel like coming?"

He looked shocked, but managed to keep it under wraps when he turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe. Depends. What movie? Love spelled

backwards is love?" He laughed when she rolled her eyes and fake shuddered.

"Why is it that girls can only like romance movies and novels to guys? No, Mr. Black, it is _not_ a chic-flick. It's Face Punch."

Now he outright laughed. "You. Going to Face Punch." He crossed his arms. "Should I bring stomach pills for you?"

Bella threw a bag at him, shaking her head as she walked away. Jake allowed himself one tiny moment to admire the view before running to catch up.

"Alright, alright. When is it?"

Bella's face lit up and he had to work to keep his smile to himself. She'd never know just how much she made him feel like hero or something cheesy like that by looking at him like she was now. It was like he'd given her some kind of gift just by saying yes.

"8. Can you make it?"

Jake acted like he might have a problem and laughed when she looked worried. "Sure sure, Bells. Not like there's much to do on the res anyway."

She smiled like a loon, something he was sure he was doing as well by now.

A car honked, and they both turned to see Billy in the Black's car. Jake gave her a quick hug, one of his big bear ones, the kind that she seemed to love.

"I'll come get you at about 7:30-ish so we can get there in time!" Bella shouted as he trotted to the car. He gave a grin and a thumbs before tucking himself into the now too-small-for-him vehicle.


	5. Chapter Five: Marshmallow

_**A/N:** Hello there, and welcome to another chapter! I'm so hyped about this one, and what it's going to bring up! Ahhh, I'm practically bouncing in my seat. I just love Jake and Bella. They're so cute. And no, I do not think that fantasizing about imaginary characters is weird. So, now that we have that settled, on to the real chapter! Much love!!!! _~Kasha

* * *

**Chapter 4.25 (aka 5): Marshmallow**

A honk made him jerk away from the motorcycle he was toying with. He'd seen a sign that had said, "Two motorcycles--if you can fix them, take them." He'd nearly gone nuts with excitement as he talked Billy into letting him keep them in the garage while he worked on them. Perhaps when Bella and Charlie finally moved into the new cabin...

He laughed, jumping up to rush out of the old shack that served as their garage and shed. Oh yeah... Bella... riding a _motorycle._.. Charlie would probably yank his license away just by mentioning it.

Still...

"You look hopeful. What's up?" Bella smiled at him, one of _his_ smiles, cause she only showed them to him. Or at least he liked to think so.

"Just got some bikes. I was kinda hoping-since there're two-that you might like to try them out when they're done."

She looked excited, then a little apprehensive. "Charlie-"

"Yeah, now _there_ is the hard part. Sheriff Swan's little girl... riding a bike..." he pulled one of the corners of his mouth down in an odd face to make her laugh. It did. "Might be a little... out there."

She grinned, suddenly shooting him a conspiring look. "I won't tell if you don't."

Jake's jaw dropped. He knew it did, but he couldn't help it. "Seriously?" Her grin widened and she nodded, eyes going back to the road. "Wow, Bella gone bad!"

She laughed, a full, rich sound he hadn't heard in a while. Jake couldn't explain how it made him feel when he heard her laugh like that, seeing the way her entire face lit up.

"Oh yeah, that's me. First motorcycles, next cliff diving."

Now Jake laughed. "When that happens let me know. I wanna be there to see that! Isabella Swan, jumping off the edge of a giant cliff."

She arched a brow and gave him a very feminine look, that one that said she knew a secret he didn't. "Oh, you'll see."

He felt heat rise from his chest to his neck, then up into his ears and cheeks. He was especially glad at that moment of his dark skin tone that hid the blush that was setting his face on fire. _For a girl who is so heartbroken half the time, she's actually damn hot when she breaks loose_ was the only thought that echoed in his head at the moment.

Bella noticed his silence and looked over, then started to laugh so hard she nearly had to stop the car. "Jake, if you could see your face right now! You look like... like... oh god, I don't know. But that just made my day! I meant I plan to drag you along too, that way I won't chicken out!" She giggled, and Jake's jaw felt the need to drop again. Bella never giggled! And especially not after... well, nowadays. But here she was, muffling sounds that sounded an awful lot like

He finally found his voice and grinned. "Not my fault you looked like some chick from Charlie's Angels--" he hadn't realized the connection of names to her dad until she burst out laughing even more. He shook his head, but couldn't keep from smiling. Just a little. "I'm just not gonna talk, seeing how everything seems to come out wrong."

Bella giggled again. "Aww, did poor Jakey put his foot in his mouth?" she asked in a babyish voice. He glared at her, but it only made her laugh harder. Damn woman.

"You know, you're having an awful lot of fun for a person who's going to see a movie where noses are smashed into brains."

She looked caught between laughter still and grossed out. "No one said I had to actually look at the screen," she pointed out.

"Then what's the point of going to a movie?"

She thought about it. Shrugged. "Maybe just to be with people."

Jake looked at her sideways. "Really?" She nodded. "Would this puppy love Mike have anything to do with it?"

Bella shuddered, and he felt a ridiculous amount of relief. "Eww. No, Mike asked me to go to a movie, and I didn't want to give him the wrong idea, but I didn't want to disappoint him either, so I said yes, but made it a group thing."

"Ahh," he said. "Bella-gone-bad is actually a soft-on-the-inside type of girl."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Keep it up, Jake, and I won't pay for your ticket."

He glared at her. "And then you'd get stuck with drool boy."

She half-laughed, half-shuddered. "Ewwww."

They reached the theater in no time, since Forks was so small, and when Jake stepped out of the car he was pleased to see a look of speculation from several girls. Not that they mattered, but ti was nice.

No, what _really_ pleased him was the look on drool-boy-Mike's face when they came face to face. Jake was a good foot taller than him, so the blond only barely clear his shoulder with the top of his head. It was laughable. And even though he was still a bit scrawny, Jake's muscles were just starting to fill out, while Mike had zilch. It was awesome.

"You look a little green there. You like action movies?" Jake's white teeth flashed against his dark skin in the night.

Mike shook his head, actually really looking pale and sickly. "No, not really." He saw Jake's satisfaction and t defensive, drawing his shoulders up, not that it did him much. "And what about you? Are you even old enough to get in?"

Jake shrugged, unperturbed. "Bella's getting our tickets." He loved how the senior's eyes darkened when he said 'ours.'

Jake: one. Mike:nothin. Sweeeet.

Bella definitely noticed the tension when she walked up to them. "Uh... Ben and Angela just canceled. She's sick and he doesn't want to go without her. Tyler isn't coming either, since he has practice in the morning, and Jessica is... well, she's not coming. So... looks like it's just us," she finished apprehensively.

Both looked pleased.

Bella, on the other hand, was horrified. Stuck between two boys... both of whom seemed to like her... Great.

Bella tried not to notice the blood flying all over the screen, instead just looking blankly at the shapes an colors. It worked, for the most part.

On one side, Jake had his palm resting upwards on the armrest, and he was laughing at the gore on the screen. On the other side, Mike looked like he was going to puke. Apparently looking at the curtain didn't work as well. And Bella did _not _miss the fact that his hand was resting on her _other_ armrest, _also_ palm up.

_Boyyyys..._

She was saved when about halfway through Mike got up and walked very, very quickly towards the door. Bella felt bad, since she had asked to see this movie, so she got up as well. Jake, after one last glance, got up as well and followed sadly. Bella was glad, because he was able to goin and check on the poor guy.

When he got out, he was grinning. Shmuck.

"Is he alright?" she asked worriedly.

Jake shook his head. "Nope. He's gonna take a while. Puking his guts out at the moment. What a marshmallow. You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah. A real manly man."

His chest puffed out dramatically, making her laugh. He settled back to normal and took her hand. She liked the feel of it, the heavy warmth and roughness of it. But she couldn't lead him on when she was always so... broken. The dreams were getting fewer, but they were still there. She was still broken inside, and Jake didn't deserve that. Someone as bright and wonderful as him deserved someone spectacular. And Bella was _not_ spectacular. So she untangled their hands, though she found she didn't want to.

He sighed. "Tell me something," he said patiently. She nodded. "You like me, right?"

She couldn't think of exactly what to say, so she nodded mutely.

"Then why don't you let yourself go along with it?" He took her hand again, slowly, and this time threaded his long fingers through hers.

"The problem is that it means something different to me than it does to you."

He nodded agreeably. "Then that's my problem then, isn't it?"

Bella sighed and gave up. She was already battling herself. There was a part of her that wanted to resist, to remind herself that _he_ was... she didn't know anymore. He was gone, so why was she still reminding herself about him. The part of her that was saying that wanted to let herself be with Jake like he wanted--like maybe they _both_ wanted.

Jake watched the emotions drift over her face and felt hope leap into his gut when content finally won and she let her fingers curl around his. But he worried over the hurt that still showed in her eyes sometimes.

"Bella," he whispered, looking intensely into her eyes. "I know what he did to you, but you _have_ to know that I would never, _ever_ do that to you. I promise you that."

She smiled at him, a hopeful, tender smile he loved. He didn't think as he leaned in, and her eyes grew wide as saucers before they looked down at his lips, then back up to his eyes. He continued slowly, giving her a chance to stop, but she didn't say anything. Triumph and joy raced through him, but he was infinitely slow and careful as he leaned in.

"I need to go home."

Jake felt anger course through him as he turned to Mr. I-can't-hold-my-stomach Mike. "Really?" he asked, standing up to tower over the boy. He didn't understand exactly what was going on, but he felt ridiculously angry over the unwanted interruption. He'd been so close to convincing Bella to let them be together, and all the sudden this putz had barged in. "You need to go to the hospital?" he said roughly.

Mike looked scared now. "No, I just need to-"

"Want me to put you there?" His hands clenched into fists as he took a step forward.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Jake, calm down!" Bella rushed in front of him, putting her hands on his forearms where his sleeves where rolled up. Shock registered as she ran her hands over his skin, which felt dangerously hot to the touch. "Jake, you're burning up. You should go home."

He laughed, but settled down. The anger passed and his skin physically cooled down under her hands, though it remained feverish still.

"I'm fine. Just pissed off at unwanted company, Bells."

They drove blondy home, then Bells took him back to his house on the res. Before he opened his door he looked at her.

"Thank you, Bells."

She shrugged, smiling his smile at him. "No problem. Teenage boys and sickness makes for a great time, don't you think?"

He grinned evilly. "Teenage, now? Then I'm not responsible for my actions?"

Bella's narrowed look said she knew exactly what he was planning. She held her hand up just as he leaned towards her, so he placed a kiss on the middle of her palm and nibbled the pad of a finger before winking and exiting. Bella waved as she backed up, and let loose the shiver that had made its way up her spine at the kiss. Why hadn't Edward had that effect? Or had he, and she hadn't noticed.

She did _not_, however, noticed that no pain came with the thought of his name.


	6. Chapter Six: Bella's House

_**A/N:** Hello my awesome readers! Okay, this note is going to take a while, cause I want to get back to you on things you've asked about or wondered. First note! I'm going to string you along with this chapter. What does that mean, you say? It means that this is NOT the chapter where Jake disappears! Ahah! Indeed, this is another chapter altogether, where things start to veer off from the path of the book towards that of my own twisted kingdom. In other words, AU starts to really kick into gear here. :) Anyway, this is a really awesome house that I've thought about it my head, and it's kind of a comfort for me, even if it's not really real. So, enjoy my mental sanctuary!_

_Okay, now for the second part! Questions, comments and smart remarks will now be addressed! Everybody say hurray! Hurray! Alrighty, starting from most recent and going back through time:_

**mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys: **_Wow! I know you like it by the fact that you want to know more about it! Yay! Okay, first off: nope, I don't have a beta, but thank you for that compliment! No, Jake isn't a wolf quite yet, but he's on that sharp edge, trying to keep his balance with his toes so he doesn't fall off. But I am a cruel creator of this fiction, and I'm going to push him off that edge soon anyway. :) And yes, I actually DO create chapters ahead of time! That way if my computer is stupid and won't download my chapters right-as it currently is- I have it all right there so I can make changes to a document already in the system and call it a new one. Fun! And as for the timeline, I'm not exactly sure about that. It's sort of whatever pops into my head, so it might follow like the book, it might not. Currently, during this part, it's during the reservation's holiday-of-some-sort break, so no school's out for a couple weeks. I think most of this story is going to be taking place within this school year, if that helps. And last, but not least, the Cullens may or may not come back. I haven't quite decided. Let me know what you think of it. ;)  
_

**ggluver4ever101:** _I'm starting this off from the book, but if you've noticed, the chapters have started to be filled more with things that weren't there, so I'm sort of weaning it off of the book towards where the story could go in my head._

**Mila-Renae:**_ You make me giggle so much. I hadn't thought of Charlie being a DILF- to be honest I'd never thought of the word- and now I can't stop thinking about this comment. You make me happy. :D_

**Twilightlover32293:** _When I said 'borrowed,' I meant that Jake was going to be asked to come over to the Swans' place a LOT. So Charlie 'borrowed' Jake every other day or so, cause of his way of making Bella happy. ^^ Isn't it cute?_

_**And now, on to the real thing! Much love!** _~Kasha

* * *

**Chapter Six: Bella's house**

All three men were nearly bouncing as Charlie and Bella drove ahead of the Blacks on the way to their new house. It had taken the better part of a month to get it into shape again, but Charlie had planned ahead and called a construction place in La Push to make it up-to-date. That had taken a couple weeks. After that, there had been painting, remodeling, the list had just seem to grow. But now the place was ready, and all of them were jittery to see Bella's reaction.

The cabin was a log one, a dark wood with a black roof with a dormer that had a window coming out that could be opened and would be perfect for her to stargaze on the roof.

Bella's expression when she got out of the truck was worth all of the time and expenses for the place. It was a child's gaze of wonder, but more. It was like she had found a place she had been looking for.

Looking over at Charlie, Bella tried to express without words how much it _fit._ It was like someone had taken Bella's perfect house with Charlie's and mixed them to create a cabin that was simple, but perfect. She forgot to even shut the car door as she walked slowly to the door—and gaped.

It had a large living room, carpeted in a creamy white with the walls the dark brown of the logs. There was a dark charcoal-grey stone fireplace that was huge and a warm fire already lit. The kitchen was separated from it by a row of black, shining counters. Mahogany wood fit the place, as did the dark wooded floor of the cooking area. She stepped from the plush carpet to the hardwood and had to blink back tears. An island with a stone on it, copper pots and pans hanging just above and to the side, low enough that she could reach up and take one, a gleaming silver fridge, a breakfast nook with the same dark wood of the floor for the table and benches, which were covered in a dark forest green sort of cushion. It was perfect. Everything was darkly colorful and striking. She nearly sprinted through the rest if he house, noting the soft blue of the bathroom, then a dark blue bedroom which connected to _another_ bathroom-Charlie's. She didn't want to even go there. She found wide, even stairs and sprinted up them, noticing that an upper level overlooked the living room-she hadn't seen that before. A door was open and she walked in to see all of her books already shelved in a moss-green room, where tacky yellow chairs that looked like they had come from Beauty and the Beast looked comfortable enough to nap in, a long red couch that was probably stuffed enough to sink into, and dozens upon dozens of books lined the walls. She never noticed tears starting to fall as she went to the last room on one end, the end where the window sat in the roof. The room wasn't brown or bronze or gold or copper, it was everything, carefully painted so it was earthy and welcoming—like molten chocolate, she thought with worship. The bedframe was a pale, soft white wood, the head frame delicately carved with Bella in a beautiful script and a scene of a tribe with giant wolves on it. Little children rode on furry backs and one was growling at something in the trees, but it wasn't just the headboard that caught her attention. At the end of the bed, on the inside so it would face her, was a wolf's face that was so protective and loving somehow, so wonderful she traced her fingers over it gently and smiled. Her eyes travelled from those beautiful eyes to the inside of the bed on the sides and noticed something odd. The mattresses were sunken in the frame, and around the edges were fur linings of the same bronze as the sheets, and pillows that lined all of the bed.

"It's a nest of sorts," Billy said behind her. She wondered briefly how he had gotten up the stairs, but dismissed it. He wheeled over the soft tawny-copper of the floor to run his hand over the fur. "It's so you have a spot to curl up in and feel safe."

"Who did this?"

Billy shrugged his shoulders. "Sam Uley is an excellent carver, and he owed me a favor. He carved the bed. The wolf is on the inside of the frame so it's like it watches over you-"

"To protect me," she finished in a whisper. She nodded and leaned down to wrap her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered in a broken voice as tears flowed again.

"No problem, Bella. You need this right now. But everything will be okay. It may not seem like it right now, but now is just a low point. You'll see." She nodded and sniffled, straightening.

It was then that she noticed the dream catcher that hung in the center at the head of the bed. It was intricately woven, strung like it would make sure nothing could get through. Small tawny feathers hung from it and stood starkly against the paleness of the wood.

"Thank Jake," the man said, and wheeled out before she could answer. Deciding to leave the questions in her mind for later, she went into the connecting bathroom and nearly purred.

Soft, faerie-like purples and blues and silvers and golds covered the walls around a large tub—a very large tub. She had to love the gold color of it, the silver of the sink. It was perfect. She would never be able to leave this place. Charlie would be a hundred and she would still reside here.

"Bella?" she looked up from her deliriously happy spot in the golden tub to find Jake looking down at her with an odd expression.

"Yes, Mr. Jacob?" she grinned goofily at him.

He laughed, his eyes dancing and a brilliant smile spreading across his features. "Come on, _Miss Isabella__,_ it's time for a surprise." Now his grin turned mischievous.

"That look scares me, Jake." Bella looked nervously at him as she got out of the tub. Unfortunately, her foot caught on the edge and sent her tumbling forward. Jake moved fast, faster than she would ever have thought possible for someone human, but he caught her before she had even brought her hands up or could react. She landed against a solid chest and hot skin.

"Jake, you're burning up! Are you okay?" She ran the backs of her hands over his forehead, his cheeks, then down his arms. All of his skin felt too hot, like he was running a dangerous fever. Again!

Jake just grinned. "I'm fine, Bells. Take a breath, will you? Now come on!" He picked her up entirely, lifting her feet off the ground and taking long strides towards the stairwell. It seemed about halfway down that he noticed he was carrying her full weight. He shook his head. "You need to eat more."

"And you need to see a doctor." She stood obstinately with her hands on her hips.

He tried to stare her down, but when it appeared she wasn't going to back off, he held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I give, Bells. I'll see a doctor, but I'm telling you I feel fine."

She still looked worried, but allowed herself to be dragged along. It was colder out now, and she shivered as they walked out the back door. A warm arm wrapped around her and she immediately felt the chills stop. She laughed. "You know, you're like my own heater right now."

He chuckled, white teeth flashing against his dark face. "Glad to know I have a use," he jibed.

Bella nudged him with her head. "You know you have more uses than that. You seem especially good at being a best friend."

Jake looked down at the top of her head, but she was leaning it against his chest, so she missed the look he wore in his eyes. If he were another person, he'd tell her he wanted to be so much frigging more than that. But she was fighting herself over it, so he'd let it go. Cause Team Jacob was winning.

So instead he just rubbed her arms to keep her warm as he led her to the part he could give her. They walked out the back door and onto the porch. Bella took in all of the brown earth waiting for something.

"Emily thought of this."

Bella looked up at him, confused. "I don't know who Emily is."

"She's Sam's fiance."

Now she looked really perplexed. "Why would she do this? She doesn't even know me."

Jake grinned. "Em's a mama type of person, Bells. Sam made the bed for you because Charlie mentioned you were having trouble sleeping to Billy, and Billy doesn't want that, so he asked Sam for something. Emily and Sam live together, so of course she'd know about that, and she's the kind of person who doesn't like people to be..." he couldn't find the right word.

"Jake," she said softly, head down. "You know that I'm... I'm not okay, don't you?" Her voice had a funny sound to it, sort of thick or... watery.

He pulled her in wrap his arms around her tightly. His head rested on top of hers and he just stayed there for a long moment. "Bella, when someone is... hurt like you are, you can be not okay and people don't think less of you. And now that you're up here, I can come and bug you and be there for you and probably annoy you until you're not not okay anymore. Just let me help you through this." He said the last part roughly as she cried against him, and he wanted to take all the pain she hid every day.

Bella tried to stop crying almost immediately, but Jake whispered to her to let it all go, to just cry already. And she did. She cried softly until the sobs shook her against him, until she started hiccuping. At that point Jake picked her up and carried her to a spot along a small stream, where a willow created a secret place. He sat down, still holding her tightly, and rocked.

Jake couldn't imagine how she could hold all of this in as she did, all day, every day. How could she feel this much and only be _not okay_? It was like her heart had been ripped out or shattered and she couldn't find the pieces. What could he do to help her that would fix this? He didn't know how, but he would find a way, and someday Bells would be whole again.

For now, though, he held her close, rocked back and forth, until the crying died down. "That's better. Glad to have all that out?"

"Jake," he heard her whisper. He looked down to see her eyes were closed, her breathing even and smooth. _She's asleep__!_ Jake thought with a jolt. So she talked in her sleep... interesting.

"Hah, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" he chuckled softly, and he saw her lips move in a sleepy smile. "My Jacob," she murmured, and rolled in his arms to curl up against his warmth even more.

Jake didn't know exactly what to say to that. All he knew was the flush in his cheeks and the happiness he felt on knowing she dreamed of him. But while he wanted to continue holding her and listening to her the entire night, he figured Charlie might be wondering by now where she was.

He stood with a strength he didn't even notice and walked back to the house.

"Jake, where's-" Charlie cut off when he saw his daughter being carried. His thoughts instantly went to that night that she had been missing, when Cullen had...

"She's fine, Charlie." Jake's voice jerked him from his thoughts. "She fell asleep." Charlie felt the weight slide off his shoulders and moved to take her. "It's okay, I got her. You don't look too good right now."

"Come on, old boy. Let's get you a beer and you can tell me what happened."


	7. Chapter Seven: Charlie

_**A/N: **I know this is very small, but it's just a quick teaser for the one coming up. Don't worry, I won't make you wait for that one as well! This one is just the hint-hint, nudge-nudge, _**GUESS WHAT'S GOING ON NOW**_ chapter. Much love! _~Kasha

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Charlie**

Charlie didn't know where to begin. He had just opened his mouth when Jake came back downstairs, looking a little upset.

"What happened to her? That night when Sam went to find her, where was she? What happened?"

Billy held up his hand. "Easy, Jake."

Charlie watched carefully. The kid was actually _shaking._ "Why does she cry in her sleep, Charlie? _What happened?_" The words were said in a low growl. This was not the boy he'd watched grow up.

"Jake." The command was sharp, and Charlie looked at Billy and saw a look that knew exactly what was going on. "Go outside."

"Not until-"

"_Now._"

Charlie didn't know what was happening. Jake seemed off, like he was going through a rage, but nothing too out of the ordinary. But Billy's voice whipped through the kitchen and Jake took off for the door. Billy sighed and looked back to Charlie. "I think we should probably head for home. Sorry about that."

He shook his head. "Don't worry. Boys." Charlie grinned, and received one in return.

Billy nodded and wheeled out the door, where Jake lifted the chair and carried it over to the truck where he helped Billy in. Charlie shook his head. He knew the kid wouldn't be into drugs or steroids or anything stupid like that, but Charlie was starting to worry. There was something... _off _right now.

He laughed at his own thoughts. Next he'd be looking for cookbooks...


	8. Chapter Eight: Gone Again

_**A/N:** The chapter we've all been waiting for!!! The separation chapter! I almost feel bad writing this, cause she's so heartbroken. It makes me sad. But read and be strong! It'll get better!!! Much love! _~Kasha

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Gone Again**

A ray of sunshine passed through the window. Just a small, timid shaft that looked like it was searching for a spot to land. Bella watched as it settled over the white other bedframe and turned the wolf staring back at her to a pretty buttercream color. The eyes seemed to hold something in them, something she didn't know how to explain or think about. Awareness, that was the first sensation she felt from looking at them--almost _into them_. Awareness, and possessive. Possessive? Why would the wolf staring back at her be possesive? And for god's sake, it was a carving! Not some, living, breathing thing!

But she'd seen it in a dream last night. It had been howling and growling, crouched on the ground. She should have been terrified, but she hadn't screamed At any point in the night. She hadn't even in the dream. She'd known, somehow _known_, that it wasn't about to fight. It was in pain, it was scared. She'd sworn at one point she'd heard _What's happening?!_ and at that point she'd felt the need to comfort it.

But before she could step forward, something changed. The wolf was still there, but she felt something was different. It was like a dream of a memory, or a memory of a dream, and it was an old time, when the tribes were still the undisputed caretakers of the land. The wolf was there, and then it melted, leaving a face that was unfamiliar. But she knew the man, felt an immense emotion threaten to pour out of her at the sight of him. And she was running, leaping and colliding with enough force to knock his giant frame back. Before they hit ground she was already kissing him, his traveling up her back to catch in her long braid. His breath didn't even whoosh out as his back his the ground, because he was already rolling, already...

and the dream faded. Bella had wanted to scream as she first felt her body around her, then the sheets and everything else as she came fully back to consciousness. What had it been?

So now, with soft dawn lights turning her wolf-hers?-silver and gold, she wondered what it meant. Because the wolf that seemed to stare back at her was the wolf from the dream, and the eyes held all the same emotions that the man had when he had looked at her.

But this was a carving. Why... what... she was so confused.

Jake.

The name rang in her mind and she knew instantly that that was who she needed right now. Jake would help her make sense of things, and if not, he'd joke and tease her until she was out of her puzzled state.

She nearly called, when a random glance around the room seemed to throw the time from the clock at her. Oh shoot! She'd nearly called at five in the morning! Well, there went calling him at the moment.

Still, it didn't stop her from feeling an almost itchy need to pick up the phone and call him...

How odd.

* * *

"Hello?" the gruff voice sounded on the other end. Bella was startled. Had Billy not slept well? Did the Blacks sleep past noon on weekends?

"Hi Billy. It's Bella. I was wondering if I could talk to Jake about something."

"He... he can't come to the phone right now, Bella. Sorry." Something sounded... odd about his tone. What was wrong?

"Is he sick?"

"Yeah. Caught a stomach bug or something."

Oh no! The same thing everyone else had gotten! She should have known it was bound to get to Jake too!

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made him go to the movie! Tell him I hope he gets better soon, please."

"Thanks, I'll do that. Bye Bella." He clicked off the phone and left her chewing her nails.

Soup! Homemade soup seemed to help her when she'd had it a week or so ago, so she'd start putting it together! He'd get better in no time with it! With a whistle and a skip, she made a list of ingredients for Charlie to get on his way home.

* * *

It took almost a half a day to make, so she had to stay up much later than she'd thought, but it was done to perfection by the next day. She caught a couple hours of sleep and put it in a giant pot that had a seal that was tight enough that it wouldn't spill over the rocky roads to get to the Black's house.

She was smiling from ear to ear as she hoisted it onto her hip and carried it to the front door. She knocked out of politeness, then waited. A minute. Two. Finally, Billy came and opened the door.

His face wasn't pleased to see her.

Her happy feeling drooped as she saw the tensity in his face. "He's not better at all, is he?"

"No. He's pretty sick."

She sighed. "Here," she said, holding out the towel-covered pot. "It's actual soup, not just the canned stuff. I thought it might at least make him feel good since he eats so much, but I guess he won't be able to, will he?"

"No."

Why was his voice so tense? Was Jake so sick he needed to go to the hospital? The thought made Bella feel even guiltier. "I'm so sorry I brought him along. I should have known it would spread to him too."

"Spread?" Billy looked confused.

Bella's face clouded in puzzlement as well. "The stomach flu. Everyone else has had it."

Billy's face became unreadable. "I think this is a little different."

Now her stomach tied into knots. "What's wrong?" Billy didn't answer. "How sick is he, Billy?" her voice trembled in distress, and she wrapped her arms around herself, a gesture she didn't notice, but Billy did.

"He's very ill."

Bella looked almost scared now. "Is there anything I can do to help out? I know it must be hard to take care of him by yourself." She tried to laugh. "He's kinda big."

Billy shook his head, every moment his face growing colder. "I suggest you go on home, Bella. Wouldn't want you to get sick."

She nodded, feeling helpless and kept in the dark about something. But she didn't want to be a burden to him, so she left.

* * *

Bella tried calling again, but there was almost never an answer. When there was, Billy's voice was blank and tense. A week into the spring break, a week after Jake had gotten sick, she had only gotten a hold of Billy a handful of times. Soon it was none at all. No one answered the phone, but when she asked Charlie if there had been any news if then going to a hospital, nothing came back that said so.

She caved and went to the house, uncaring that she could get sick as well. All that mattered was making sure Jake was still alive.

She knocked on the door, hair wild and feeling so sick with worry she couldn't stand it any more.

No answer.

"Black, I know you're in there," she said, too tired to care about being rude.

Nothing.

She waited stubbornly, thinking Billy was just trying to keep her from catching whatever Jake had. It didn't matter. She had to help him!

Two minutes passed, ticking slowly away, but she stood rooted to her spot. She heard wheels pulling up to the door and nearly cried with relief.

"Billy, what's going o-"

"Bella. Go home."

She set her jaw. "I know I can help out. I don't care if I get sick, I just need to help out somehow."

Billy sighed. "Bella, go home," he said with more force.

"I don't want to argue with you, I don't want add to your stress. But I won't go home." She practically pleaded with him with her eyes to let her help Jake.

A muscle moved in his jaw and a look flashed across his face so fast she thought she imagined it. It might have been apologetic, almost, but she didn't have time to think about it.

"Bella, he doesn't want to see you. He doesn't want to talk. Stop calling. Go home."

"If... if this is about me getting sick, I don't _care_," she said softly, her eyes disbelieving.

"It's not." His voice was hard now, and the message finally sunk in.

Jake wasn't sick. He hadn't been sick at all. He just didn't want her around any more. Didn't want_ her_ anymore.

"Oh." She looked down, hunching into herself, though she didn't realize it. Or see Billy's face as he started to realize what she'd taken it as and start to correct her. "I'm sorry I bothered you, then. It won't happen again."

"Bella-"

"Thank you for being honest," she said quietly, and turned before she disgraced herself by crying all over him. She practically ran to her truck and drove faster than necessary back to the house. She was thankful Charlie wasn't there to witness her trying to shove down her tears at being so stupid to not have noticed what was happening earlier.

She succeeded well before Charlie got home, so that when he entered the door she was able to look calm.

"Hey Dad. Supper's almost ready. I'm pretty beat, so would you mind if I went to bed early? I promise I ate."

She crossed her toes, but he couldn't see that. He just smelled steak, smiled, nodded and kissed her head. She gave him the plate and made sure she did her nightly ritual before climbing into the deep bed, desperate to get away from the day and escape into sleep.

* * *

It was the first night she woke screaming.


	9. Chapter Nine: In Chaos

_**A/N:** Thank you so much for being patient! I'm finally starting to get out from under the slum finals left me in, and out from under the rubble of not-quite-done homework! YAY! So I'm going to put up a whole bunch of chapters now, because you guys are awesome and I've been horrible and slacking! I will pick up the pace, I promise! Since midterms have passed by with the force of a hurricane, I find no problem in sinking slowly into what is affectionately known as 'Senioritis.' :) Love love love! Okay, now, onwards my good fellows!!! To the story! MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH love! _~Kasha

* * *

**Chapter Nine: ****In Chaos**

Bella set the phone down, fighting the need to cry or race to the truck and drive to the Black's. Or even walk, it couldn't be too far! But Billy said Jake didn't want her around. He wouldn't put Jake on the phone or even just let her hear his voice. She just needed to know that he wasn't mad, that she hadn't driven him away as well... that he wasn't leaving too.

She went to the kitchen and started on lunch for Charlie, knowing he'd be heading for work in a bit.

"Bella?" she looked up dully, never realizing the look had come back to her eyes.

Charlie felt the anger course through him as he saw the empty look again. It had been a few weeks of clarity and happiness, and now, to see that wounded look, drove him over the edge.

"Don't worry about lunch, Bells. I've got to head in early today. Remember to eat something, okay?"

She smiled the slightest bit and nodded. "Don't worry, dad. I'm fine."

Oh yeah, she looked just _fine._ He was taking a trip to the Black's just to pick a fight about how _fine_ she was.

He nodded after a moment of stretched silence and started the few minutes of a drive to the house of a friend as old as he'd been alive. And it was for that reason that he calmed down. Billy didn't know that the dreams had come back, the nightterrors that woke him up at 1 in the morning and drew dark circles under her eyes. Bella needed to know what was going on, why Jake wasn't around anymore, or she'd kill herself worrying.

He drove up, catching the sight of Billy in the window. "Charlie, how are you?" Billy got a closer look as his friend stepped up to the door. There were dark rings under the dark eyes and his face looked sickly and haggard. "What's wrong, Charlie? Is it Bella?" he asked perceptively.

Charlie nodded and sank into a couch, putting his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do. I thought that moving away would work. It did, for a little while. She was smiling and laughing. But now the dreams are back and she looks half dead. Billy, what's wrong with Jake?" Billy tensed and the paler man sighed. "You don't have to give me specifics if you don't want to. I won't pressure you. Yet. I just need to give her something to make that damned empty look go away." He rubbed his face, trying to wipe away all of the stress of the last few weeks. "She's worried to the point that she's not eating." He held his hands up when Billy looked offended. "I'm not blaming you or Jake. I'm not. I'm just..." he gave up and rested his head in his hands.

Billy was torn between his loyalty to the tribe and that of his friend. He'd never seen Charlie so torn apart. But he couldn't reveal the secret... how to fix this?

"Charlie, Jake can't see Bella, but he does want to. Tell her that."

Charlie nodded, standing tiredly. "I hope it's a damn good reason, Billy. I'm tired of waking up to her screams." He stopped in front of the wheelchair and put a hand on Billy's shoulder "Thank you, though. Tell Jake hi for me, and get better. I kind of miss him and my daughter bickering." With a sad smile, he left.

Billy wheeled back to Jake's room, knowing the boy had heard everything. Opening the door, he found his son standing in the center of his room, heating pouring off in waves as he shook so hard things were starting to rattle and shake.

"Jacob-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, dad." The voice was more wolfish growl than human speech, and it told Billy just how close Jake was to destroying the entire room and changing.

"She's fine, Jacob. A little upset."

"Upset? She's not eating, sleeping, because I broke my promise. I'm hurting her. I'm doing exactly what _he_ did!"

"You know you can't see her yet. You're not used to the changes yet. You could get angry and hurt her."

Jake's head whipped to his father's face and Billy could see the torment in his face and eyes. Jake looked a cross between ready to weep or rage. He shook so hard now his entire body vibrated.

"You have to calm down," Billy said softly, trying a new angle. "The sooner you learn control, the sooner you can see her."

Jake closed his eyes, obviously struggling. The guilt he felt warred with the demand Sam had placed on him.

_You cannot tell an outsider_.

But Bella wasn't an outsider... Technically she lived on the reservation now. She lived within Quileute boundaries, which made her not an outsider anymore.

He had to see her, talk to her, help her. He was the reason she was back to this broken spot, and he _had_ to make her alright again.

So he'd wait until tonight, then go.


	10. Chapter Ten: I See You

**Chapter ****Ten: I See You**

Jake snuck out just after midnight, intent on getting there quickly. He stayed on two legs to try and avoid anyone on watch tonight, but even with that precaution he still stayed downwind and ran completely silent, just in case.

When he reached her house without getting caught he nearly did a dance, but managed to restrain himself. Still, he couldn't help the grin that spread from ear to ear.

Until he heard her scream.

The sound ripped through him like icicles, claws tearing at his gut, his heart. It was the most horrible thing he had ever heard, so terrified and in pain he lept onto the roof with the intent of breaking through the window, even when common sense told him Charlie would hear that. Common sense was the last thing on his mind at that second. All he knew was that Bella needed him, and that he _had_ to get to her!

He was at her window just when the door opened, and Jake swing himself over the eave of the dormer just as Charlie entered the room.

"Bella, Bella, wake up. It's okay, hon. You're alright," he heard the man murmur to her, and could hear her suffocating her tears and screams. She mumbled something about being fine and Charlie left, closing the door behind him.

Her sobs continued, but muffled now. Jake swore as he realized that she was smothering herself with a pillow to deaden the sound. He crept over the side to open the window, which opened silently, as it was newly put in. Tiptoeing over to her on the pads of his feet, he knelt by her and took her hand while putting one of his own over her mouth. Because of that her startled cry was muffled by his palm, and those big melted chocolate eyes filled with new tears as she saw him.

At that moment his entire world fell apart. The ties that he felt for his father, the pack, his tribe, everything dissolved to nothing. And in their places Bella filled every nook and cranny--and some extra hollows he hadn't even noticed were there. He felt her permeating his senses and shaping herself into his mind and heart. His instincts recognized everything about her and memorized them instantly--her smell, strawberries and cream; the softness of her skin; the colors of her hair and those big, liquid eyes. Everything imprinted into him, and made him whole for the first time in two weeks.

"Jake?" she whispered against his palm, and the feel of her lips moving against him sent a rushing joy through him.

But the tears overflowed and raced down her cheeks, and that newly filled heart broke to see her crying. "Bells, I'm sorry. Don't cry. Please, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I'll leave."

He stood, brokenhearted for both of them, and started for the window. He'd barely reached it when something hit his back, and he nearly cried with relief at the feeling of her arms wrapping around him, but her tears pressing against his back.

"Don't leave," she choked, and Jake swore when the meaning sunk in. Don't leave her, like the other one had. He turned around, bent over and scooped her up to sit on the bed with her in his lap. She looped her arms around his neck and continued to sob until he thought she'd break herself. It was just like when they'd first gotten to the house, and she had just let herself cry over the leech. But now it was his fault for breaking her like this, and the guilt ate at him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I never meant for any of this to happen. If I could have come sooner, I promise you I would have. I'm so damn sorry, Bells. But I'm not going anywhere now. Especially not after I tell you about--" he was cut off, the air trapped in his lungs as he was choked off by Sam's gag order. He sucked in air as he stopped trying to speak.

"A-about?" she mumbled against his bare shoulder.

His brow wrinkled in an effort to find a way around the command. "About why I wasn't here. Bells, I need you to listen closely. Do you remember when you first came here, to the bonfire, and you pulled me aside and asked about those sto--" he was choking, now, swallowing his own damned words. He'd kill Sam for this, if it didn't kill him first. He breathed through it until he could relax a little.

"The stories? Y-yeah." A delicate sniff was heard and he stroked her back with his large hands, enjoying the fact that he noticed how huge they were against her tiny frame.

"What were they about?"

She stilled. "The... cold ones."

He clamped his eyes shut for a moment, praying for her to remember all of it. "And..."

She looked confused, and he looked around frantically for a clue. His gaze snagged on the end of her bed and his entire body froze. He hadn't realized it when he'd first seen it, couldn't have known. But now, with his new knowledge, he knew he was looking back at himself. How had Sam carved him before he'd been able to shift? How had Sam known? Did he know? Had he ordered Jake not to speak knowing this? No, it couldn't be. Sam wasn't that coldhearted or mean.

Jake looked at her with an intense expression riding his eyes. He pointed to the end with the wolf, then at him. She didn't understand, so he pointed to the other end, at her headboard, where the tribal scene was. Memory kicked in and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"The wolves?"

He nodded, but the chains weren't gone yet. "What were--" they tightened so hard his ribs hurt, and his jaw locked in place. He panted, fighting it.

"Jake? Jake, what's wrong?"

"Answer. The. Question," he ground out from between his teeth.

"What were they?" He nodded stiffly. "They were... protectors of the tribe. Why?"

With a wonderful release the bindings broke and he sucked in air. Joy broke through him and he hugged her tightly.

"You're fantastic, Bells!" he shut up, listening for Charlie at his outburst. Silence met him, so he turned back to Bella with a smile of pure bliss. "The legends are real; but you already know this. I couldn't see you because just like the cold ones, the wolves are real too. One minute I was fine, and the next I was--oh, wait, I'm not making sense, am I?" She shook her head, and he laughed at nothing, really. "Okay, so the bloodsuckers are real, right?" Her eyes were round as saucers, and he cursed. "I'm sorry to bring them up, Bells, but I need you to understand. You _have_ to."

He sighed, now, pressing his forehead against hers. "Bella, the legends are true. The wolves are real, but we're not just descended from them. We turn _into_ them. _I_ turn into one. But I'm still me, I'm still Jake. Nothing else has changed, I promise."

She looked like she was in shock.

"Please say something!" he said, biting his lip.

His look finally broke through her froze brain, and she saw how scared he was. Scared? It took a few moments to get what of--of her being disgusted of him, of hating him for what he was. She managed a little smile, though the pain of him being gone still ached a little. "It's okay, Jake, really. I don't mind that you're a dog."

Jake's shoulders relaxed so much that his body seemed to wrap around hers, a goofy smile coming over his face. "I was scared you'd tell me to go away now."

She bit her lip and pressed against him more, wrapping her arms around his neck tighter. "I missed you too much to do that. Why did you leave?"

He shook his head, face strained. "I didn't leave. When we first change, it's the most _horrible_, the most _terrible_ thing ever. I felt like something had put me in a shredder and was tearing me apart one piece at a time." He shuddered at the memory of those first shifts.

Seeing the horror and pain, Bella hugged him closer, and it was now as if she were holding him, not her curled up in _his_ lap. "I'm sorry, Jake. Is it something that stops after a while?"

He laughed a little hysterically. "No. It's something I'm stuck with for the rest of my life."

She ran a hand through his hair and started rubbing gently, helping with the headache he hadn't even noticed until now. "What're the good parts about it?"

He grinned now, and unconsciously pressed his head closer to her hand in pleasure. "The _speed_," he said without a second thought.

She laughed at his eagerness, both for what he'd said and for what she was doing. She sat up more in his lap to rub more with both hands and laughed when he purred against her. She could feel the rumbles in her body, they were so strong.

"Bella," he sighed in content, "you are a goddess."

She laughed again, and he opened his eyes to peek at her. In that moment, she mesmerized him. Even with dark circles under her eyes and being so skinny he could count her ribs, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The darkness of the walls framed her glowing skin in the moonlight, her head thrown back and _his_ smile and laugh escaping her lips and putting a shimmer to her features, she was unbelievably beautiful. If he hadn't already been head over heels for her, he would have tumbled gladly in that one moment.

He didn't think, just knew the look on her face as he cupped her face in his dark hands and leaned in, whispering in Quileute that he loved her, that she was his heart. That she held his. And even though Bella didn't know their exact definitions, she felt the look in his eyes conveying the feelings behind them and the responding melting going on inside of her. Her breath whispered out on a sigh and her eyes closed as she finally let what her instinct was screaming at her to do; let go. Jake saw her capitulation and triumph burst in him a second before his eyes shut as well and his lips brushed against hers once, twice.

Bella felt tingles spread through her and fry her brain as his lips angled over hers, deepening the kiss. Her hands dropped from the top of his head to clutch his shoulders. His warmth seemed to seep into her bones and she pressed closer, thinking of nothing but how wonderful he made her feel in that moment. Beautiful, wanted, the only thing that mattered. The world disappeared, leaving them the only ones that mattered. The pads of his fingers whisked over her cheeks before dropping to her neck, shoulders, down her back to touch the skin in between her shirt and drawstring pants. Her breath hitched and released like a breeze, and her arms wrapped around his neck to press even closer.

Jake loved the feel of her lips against his, the softness of her skin--until something freezing brushed against the side of his neck and the wolf rose so fast to the surface, for one second he was terrified he was going to shift and kill Bella.

He broke away, his entire body going rigid before trembling so hard he couldn't move anymore, couldn't set her down and get away.

"Jake? Jake, what's wrong? What's happening?"

The wolf wanted to rip the cold thing-vampire-to shreds, but there was no taint of dead flesh anywhere. Jake wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the hollow of her shoulder, drowning himself in her smell, the feel of her skin against his. The beast sidled against the sense of Bella, of its mate, and settled peacefully. The shaking stopped, leaving him with the sick knowledge that Bella had seen him almost lose his control. Would she be terrified? Disgusted?

"Jake?" He heard the fear in her voice and his eyes clamped shut. He leaned away from her, dropping his arms from their vice around her. "Jake, what's wrong?Please, answer me! Tell me what's going on."

His eyes flew open wide to see the fear-for him!- in her eyes and her hands fluttering as if trying to find a place to touch that wouldn't hurt him. A tender smile spread across his lips as he took her tiny hands in his huge ones and pressed them to his face, inhaling her smell.

"Jake, what happened?" Bella leaned closer so their faces were inches apart. "Jake," she pleaded.

He sighed, holding her so that when he lay back on the bed on his side she was still curled next to him. Instinctively she settled in closer to him, tucking the top of her head under his chin. One of his arms wrapped around her while the other pillowed her head. It was then that Bella noticed all the muscles that he had developed over the last weeks. But that wasn't the topic on hand, she chided herself.

"Jake, tell me," she said patiently.

"Whenever we get around vampires we... it's nearly impossible to stay in control." He leaned up on one forearm, looking down at her confusedly. "But why would that happen around you now?"

She shook her head, unsure, but realization made her close her eyes. "Jake... do you remember last spring?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah, but what does a bloodsucker have to do with you falling... down... stairs..." His voice died out as a sick feeling started in the pit of his stomach. "You didn't fall, did you?"

She shook her head. "There was this vampire, James, who thought it would be a game, this huge thrill, to get me out from under the Cullens' noses," she said quickly, not even realizing she said their name with no pain, "and so he called me, and I heard my mom's voice on the other end, and I didn't know it wasn't her, it was just a recording from an old video. But I didn't know that," she rambled, needing him to understand.

Jake closed his eyes, A muscle in his jaw spasming. "Bella to the rescue," he rasped.

Bella nodded mutely, though he couldn't see. "I couldn't stand her getting hurt because of me, so I went thinking it'd be a trade, me for her. But he tricked me and..." Bella couldn't finish, but horror and useless terror froze Jake as he realized just how close to losing her he'd been without realizing it. So close. "And then, when they got there, James knew he couldn't get past them all, so he bit me."

Jake's eyes flew wide and he grabbed her arm so tightly she cried out and he softened his grip automatically with a soft apology. But he had to see. The arm not supporting her head drew her arm out for him to see the sparkling crescent scar that had pressed against him. His eyes looked from it to her with the startings of panic. "But if he bit you, then--"

"Edward sucked the venom out, like with a rattlesnake," she said quickly, not wanting him to worry. The tension melted off of him and he raised her arm to his lips to kiss her palm. The warmth of his lips sent a shiver through her again, and he settled back down, keeping his arm around her back and rubbing his chin against the top of her head.

"I'm glad he did. I don't know what I would have done if you had died like that." His fingers threaded into her hair, bringing the silky strands to his face.

She sighed, wondering back to that time without pain. "I used to think about becoming one of them. Of not being clumsy and a weakness to people." She felt Jake tense beside her an rested a hand on his chest quickly. "I know it was stupid, but come on! Give me a break. It's hard to be ordinary against you guys. They're so elegant and graceful, and you, now, with your strength and warmth--"

"And fur," he teased, making her laugh.

"That, too. But seriously, you're so amazing, you just don't realize it! And then there's me, Bella Swan. If I had a native name it'd be She Who Trips Over Air! It's so--"

She was cut off by Jake chuckling right before he leaned down and captured her lips with his. "You're so silly," he whispered against her rose-petal lips. Her eyes were unfocused a little, and it made him ridiculously happy. "You don't get how special you are, Bells. How many people do you think would've just accepted that I burst into a giant dog, leeches, and all of the dangers that go with them like you do?"

"Leeches?" she asked dazedly.

"Vampires, Bells. Keep up here."

She laughed, not even taking offense to the name. "Not a chance," she mumbled.

He smiled at her sleepy tone, and curled her up. "Go to sleep, Bella."

When he went to move her fingers curled around his sides, holding him to her tiredly. "Stay. Please."

Jake sighed, but he was smiling. "I'll stay as long as I can. I don't think Charlie would be pleased if he saw me right about now, not like this anyway."

She mumbled something, and he was exceptionally thankful for his increased hearing in that moment as she whispered, "Love you," as she drifted off.

"Not the way I do, not yet. But we'll work on it, Bella Swan." He kissed the top of her head and drew the covers over them.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Waking Up

**Chapter Eleven: Waking Up  
**

"Bella? Bella, wake up. Damn, usually I can't get you to go to sleep," she heard a muttering from somewhere above her perfect nest, but she was so comfy and content for once that she wanted to tell Charlie to go away.

She must have mumbled it, or something, because she heard a grunt. "Fine with me, this time in the morning, but you have a... visitor."

Bella's eyes-so much like her dad's-opened with a confused expression in them. "A visitor? Out here? What time is it?"

"Ten," he grunted. "And it's Jake." And Charlie did not look happy.

Jake... she looked around, shocked as memories from falling asleep next to his warmth filled her brain as the sleep-haze cleared away. Jake had been here last night... hadn't he? Or had he just been a dream? No, it was real. It was too weird to be a dream. Maybe now he'd discovered faeries and witches were real as well. Why not just add the whole magical menagerie? She chuckled at her own thoughts.

"I don't know, kiddo, so get up. I must just take my gun to him if you're not quick." He must have read the confusion and had taken it to mean 'why is he here?' in a bad way.

She hurriedly dressed, anxious to see Jake-- and keep him alive. But she felt herself double-checking her clothing, her hair, but couldn't do more than toss the tousled waves to the side, so she left the hair alone.

Finally she reached the landing and looked over to see Jacob next to the kitchen, leaning against the back of the counters, looking into the living room. She watched as he drew in a deep breath and looked up at her. In a fraction of a second upon seeing her he smiled from ear to ear, like she made his day just by existing. Why was that? She didn't know whether to thoroughly enjoy that she made him happy this way or be a little scared of letting him down in some way, somewhere down the line. It would be so easy, because she didn't know if she was ready for this kind of sudden... thing they had going on between them. Part of her wanted to rebel, but the other... the other remembered last night, how he'd stayed with her when she'd asked. He'd kept the nightmares away, a point that meant a lot to her.

And then there was that kiss... she supposed this couldn't be a bad thing if just kissing him made sparks fly in her brain and melt her bones. And then there was the fact that Jake was _Jake_, he was her best friend, the person she depended on. He was the first person she thought to call when something happened.

But was that really a romantic sort of feeling, or just platonic, or... _could_ there be a mix of them? Was that possible?

Jake watched the thoughts cross her face, confusion and happiness warring for supremacy over the tangled emotions and thoughts that were obviously going on in her head. He laughed when she looked like someone had asked her to follow a dozen different directions at once. Poor Bells.

"Don't hurt yourself there. You're next to stairs--you might just tip sideways and really hurt something other than your head." He grinned cheekily, making her shake her head at him and come down the stairs-slowly and carefully, he noticed with a laugh.

"Shut it, fuzzy," she muttered. "Not all of us can be eternally graceful. It's not my fault you stole both our shares of it!"

Jake stifled outrageous laughter as he heard Charlie coming up behind him. He turned and waited for a lecture of some not-so-veiled sort, but none came. Charlie was looking at Bella closely, watching for some sign that apparently had worried him lately. Seeing some sort of good-look or something, Charlie nodded and his dark gaze swung back to Jake.

"I have to head to work. Don't let her trip and fall over anything dangerous, don't go too far into the woods, and-"

"Remember to look both ways before crossing the street," Bella finished, and startled a slight chuckle from him.

"Right. Well... have fun. Don't stay out too late. Call if-"

"Don't worry, Charlie. I won't let Bells get eaten by the big bad wolf." He tried a grin, to see if Charlie would accept it so suddenly or not. Bella rolled her eyes at the pun Charlie couldn't possibly understand.

"Good. And if you hurt her again, Jacob," he said warningly, but Jake held his hand up.

"Not gonna happen, Charlie," he said, and his eyes spoke volumes.

Charlie looked closely, saw the emotions churning inside the kid, and nodded. "Good." He looked back to Bella and nodded before leaving with his usual abrupt manner.

Bella turned to Jake when he was gone and raised an eyebrow. "Big bad wolf?" she asked incredulously.

Jake just grinned even more. "Oh yeah. There are plenty of us, but I'll protect you, Bells."

She rolled her eyes and moved to get her coat. Boys...

Before she had taken more than a step, however, Jake was holding the coat out for her, so she could slip into it.

"Okay..." she said hesitantly. Jake was all the sudden chivalrous and gentlemanly. Sort of... cute, but odd. The hopeful puppy-dog expression was adorable, though, her traitorous mind told her, and even though she knew it to be true, she wanted to tread carefully, take care with setting boundaries-which Jake was bound to overstep- and go slow- which Jake was bound to not do.

Great. Okay... What now?

But Jake had that covered, too. Nothing seemed to faze him as he led her to the car and opened her door, then shut it once she was gently situated inside. He got into the other side and started the Rabbit.

"Okay," she said at last, wanting to know what was going on in that devious mind of his, and she said so.

"Devious?" He asked, and nodded with a smile forming over his mouth. "I like the sound of that. Devious..."

Bella elbowed him in the ribs. "You would. Now where are you taking me?"

Jake gave an evil laugh. "To my lair, and Charlie will never see you again."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're brain-damaged, you know that?"

"How would I know that if I was damaged?" he gave her an arched look and she threw her hands in the air.

"Ugh. I give up. Fine, you're taking me somewhere. Excellent. Some cave, or maybe, considering the circumstances, some den."

Jake just laughed and said so jokingly she thought he wasn't being serious, "Well, I guess it is. But don't worry, you won't be the only non-wolf there."

Now she narrowed her eyes on him. "Non-wolf, huh? Cause we're some sort of lower breed cause we don't turn into dogs? Please, explain to me this logic, Jacob."

Oooohhh shit, he thought. She'd said Jacob. Not Jake, _Jacob_. Danger Will Robinson, danger!

Jake looked apprehensive. "Uhh..." How to answer the question? 'Well, you put your foot in your mouth this time, Black. Just keep your head down and your tail tucked between your legs now. It's safer that way.' "Well, it's really not that you're inferior or anything. It's really just that...ur...uhhhm... It's just that--"

Bella started making a strange sound, and he took a moment to look over at her. She was stifling laughs behind her hand.

"Oh god, that was great! J-Jake, your face!" She collapsed against her door and dissolved into fits of giggles.

Jake sent a mock-glare her way, but she only laughed harder. "That's just not nice."

More laughter. "And w-who said I had to be n-n-nice?"

He stomped down the responding grin that wanted to spread goofily across his face. Instead, he scowled. "That's really not nice. I thought you were actually upset! Am I not supposed to care about your feelings anymore cause you don't take me seriously?"

He watched as she bit down the chuckles into a sweet smile. "Awwww, poor Jakey." She scooched over to rest her head against his arm. "You were being sensitive and I didn't even see it. Poor thing."

Score! He wanted to do a happy dance, but resisted the childish urge. Instead, he looked down and smiled. "That's okay. I suppose you can be forgiven." He struck up a heroic pose, with his chin held high.

Bella laughed against him. "Thank you, oh mighty Jacob Black. Whatever would I do without you?"

He looked down at her with a smile that tugged her heart. "My thoughts exactly."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't deny the warm feeling she felt in her stomach, like warm blankets fluttering inside her. It was... so Jake. He always seemed to make her feel safe and okay again.

She didn't even feel the pain _he_ had left! She was startled at this discovery, and wondered what it meant. _Especially_ after last night. What had happened? One minute she was terrified from a dream, the next, she was kissing her best friend! What was going on between them, because it couldn't be just friendship. Not after the feelings that he had awakened. Like magnetism, earthy and natural, but at the same time so powerful and mysterious! How did it work? And _what was it_?!

Jake poked her, making her jump. She'd been thinking so deeply she hadn't even realized he had stopped the car.

"Hey, look what the dog dragged in!"

She heard a call from the house in front of them as an enormous boy opened the door. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Leave her alone, tail-chaser. She's spoken for." Bella was so bewildered by their greetings she missed the very pointed look Jake gave the other boy.

"No way! Another one?! You're all falling like flies! I'm going to quarantine myself so I don't catch it!"

Jake rolled his eyes again and took her hand. He noticed how she stuck close--he'd forgotten how she got nervous when meeting other people. Her shyness was kind of cute.

"Hey, bout time you got here!" Another dark skinned face entered the doorway, and Bella tensed beside him. Too many new people, too fast.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear. "You already know those two dorks. It's just Quil and Embry."

She looked up, startled. "No, no way. They're..."

"Strapping? Manly? Muscle-bound gods?" Embry grinned at her, and though it was cheesy of Jake to think it, he grinned _wolfishly_.

"No. Huge."

Quil laughed. "Honey, let me get you away from Jake and I can show you just how huge--"

"Ugh, enough! Leave the poor thing alone! Go pee on fire hydrants, you couple of animals!"

Jake laughed as Emily shoved them aside and smiled at Bella, who was currently fifty shades of pink.

"Come on in. They don't bite, although they do smell." She turned her eyes to Jake and continued to smile. "Well, are you going to bring her in, or just keep standing protectively?"

It was ony then that Jake realized he'd moved so he was now standing in front of Bells, partially hiding her from view.

"Sorry, Em. Coming." He turned to Bella and smiled, kissing the top of her head comfortingly before leading her forward.

"Aww, look at Jake! He's so cuuuuute!" One of them-Quil?-said.

Bella made her eyes grow wide as she looked up at him from around Jacob. "Really, you think so too?!" She grinned as he guffawed, and much laughter erupted.

"Shows you right for trying to pick on them," Emily said, smiling widely. "Bella, Jake tells me you cook. Would you mind helping me get things ready? If you can imagine how Jake eats, imagine all of them!"

Bella realized suddenly that she had been right--this _was _a den, of sorts! She was planted right in the middle of a half-dozen wolves.

Shouldn't she feel scared? She thought there must be something wrong with her, because she didn't feel scared at all. Well, at least not over them eating her or whatever. On them not liking her, or thinking that she wasn't... wasn't _good enough _for Jake, was another matter. She honestly was a little scared they might find something wrong with her and tell Jake to stay away.

"Bells?" Jake was looking down at her worriedly, a small frown creasing his copper brow. She smiled automatically and chuckled.

"Sorry, just thinking I was actually right when I asked where you were taking me." She turned to Emily before he could say anything, and gave the woman a bright smile. "I'd love to help you, although I think Jake probably overstated my cooking."

She braced herself for a night of meeting new people-always something that stressed her, but if it was for Jake, it was worth it.


	12. Chapter Twelve: P A W S!

**Chapter Twelve: P-A-W-S!**

One thing Bella hadn't expected was to feel so... so... at home. It was like a giant family, what with all the brotherly jibes and goofing around. Of course, there were congratulations over what Bella thought was just Jake bringing a girl, but the rest knew something she didn't: only mates were allowed to be brought to pack meetings, which this was actually one of.

So Bella helped Emily by getting food ready, and even made a special dessert that had Seth drooling as soon as he smelled it, much to his embarrassment. Poor kid.

But Emily... Bella learned that_ this_ was the Emily who had engineered the giant area for her flower and herb garden. Now that Bella had met her, it wasn't a surprise. The woman was so open and lovingly she was one of those people you instantly fall in love with. And the minute Emily had heard Jake had imprinted (not that his _imprintee_ knew at all) she'd been overjoyed to have another girl to conspire with.

Now, after she'd met Bella, she knew it would be like having a little sister and best friend rolled up in one. She was so excited the minute everyone left she raced to Sam to start telling him about their new wolf-girl. Sam had listened closely, respecting what she said and adding in his own observations. Yes, she was shy, but yes, he agreed that she was a perfect match for Jake. When Em tried to explain Bella's face when Em had plied her for information on her and Jake, Sam laughed.

"It sounds a bit like your face when we first started getting close." He smiled lovingly and pulled her close, kissing her lips, her scars. She sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around him, feeling all the enormous love she felt for him welling up.

"I suppose so. Especially after that ogre left her," she said softly. She shivered as Sam's deep chuckle played over her skin.

"Vampire, hon."

"No, all men-things like him who break hearts like that are ogres. I can't believe he just left her in the woods-a teenage girl that he knew loved him! What a dick!"

Sam laughed loudly now, and leaned back to look into her face-- it was now shooting righteous fury. "I don't think I've ever heard you use such language before, Emily. What's sparked this protectiveness?"

Em smiled and nuzzled her nose against his. "I like her. She's so sweet and shy, but she has so much spunk! I don't like to think of anyone hurting such an innocent person!"

Sam grinned. "I don't think you have to worry about that now. I don't think Jake's going to let anyone who even looks at her wrong within a hundred feet and still standing."

Em looked pensive. "I know, but sometimes he's so hotheaded. You know how he is. He's not Paul, by any means, but he still has that temper that gets the better of him. He better keep his paws off her, too!" She instantly turned into den-mother, and Sam laughed hard at the sight. Unable to stop himself, he held up his hands and slowly stalked her.

"Oh, paws, is it?" He grinned wickedly.

Em felt her blood heat and stood her ground. "You heard me. P-A-W-S. Paaawws. And he better keep his to him-SELF!" she screeched as Sam swooped her up into his arms so quickly she couldn't see.

"What? I thought you liked my paws on you?" he said mock-innocently.

She laughed. "Ha! You'd like to think so, huh?"

He chuckled and brushed his lips over the hollow of her shoulder, where he knew she was especially sensitive. He enjoyed her shiver and the heartbeat that sped up. He'd never get enough of her, not if they lived a hundred years. He'd never stop thanking whoever it was for sending her his way and making his life so much better.

So he carried his love back to their room, where he showed her-with and without words-just how much he loved her, worshipped her, just as she showed him how much she loved him, adored him, and would always do so until the end of time.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Sunshine

**Chapter ****Thirteen****: Sunshine**

Bella woke to sunshine, something that started her day off perfectly. Well, almost perfect. Some things still confused her from yesterday, but her enjoyment of warmth on her face was too much to be overcome.

It was then that she realized that she had slept through the entire night, she felt... normal--not an empty rag-doll. No, it wasn't even like normal. She'd never once in her life felt bouncy or like smiling all the time.

But now... she felt like humming to herself, making breakfast, making fresh juice. So she set off to do so.

She hummed in the bath, and was still going along the melody to Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge when she entered her room again.

"I didn't know you sang."

She squeaked, music shocked out of her. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she breathed. He just chuckled, eyes not able to meet hers. Glancing down, she noticed she was still in her towel only. "Jacob Black, out!" she tried to hold the towel tighter, and shrink herself so more of her body would fit into its limited space. "Out, out, out!"

Jake was still laughing by the time he grudgingly headed out the door. Stupid boy! Without thinking anything unusual, she grabbed a sundress of red and cream, with pretty flowers and swirls that made her smile.

Stepping out, she saw his grin pause as he looked over her in an odd way. "Jake, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "You're... being _girly_."

Bella looked indignant at this. "I happen to_ be_ a girl, in case you haven't noticed!"

She budged past him, intent on going down the stairs, but an iron arm caught her around the middle and spun her around back to him. "Bells," he chuckled into her hair, "I am _definitely_ noticing." He kissed her forehead, around to her jawline, up and behind her ear. Bella shivered, and he kissed her softy then, making her feel warm and fuzzy.

He leaned back then to see her face, his soft brown eyes looking deeply into her dark ones. "Wanna tell me what brought this mood on?"

She smiled brilliantly, stunning him. It was like there were no shadows today, only happiness and laughter. "It's gone!"

With that she skipped away, leaving him bewildered. What was gone?

"Hey!" he shouted as he realized she was already at the stairs. Thank god Charlie was already at work, he thought instantly. "Hey, wait a sec! What do you mean, "it's gone?""

He took her hand, and to his delight she twirled under it -- only to thump against him soundly.

"Ow. Forgot you're not soft anymore." She laughed and poked his stomach, liking how his abs showed.

Huh, she thought with an inner giggle. She liked his body. Better and better, or odder an odder? Oh well, she thought happily, and just accepted it as it was.

"Bells, concentrate. Did you suddenly develop ADD or something?"

"It's ADHD, and nope. Just sunny."

Jake grinned, distracted for a moment. "Sun causes you to be happy?"

She shrugged, leading them to the kitchen. He wondered if she even noticed she was holding his hand on her decision. "Apparently. Maybe it's an environmental thing, cause it only seems to make me happy here."

She let go of his hand to start opening the cupboards and pulling out ingredients.

"What're you making?" he leaned over the bar/counters, curious.

"Ohhh it's a specialty of mine!"

His face showed an eagerness she laughed at now. "Really? What is it?"

She leaned close, loving the anticipation in his eyes. "It's... a surprise!" she turned away again, laughing and getting out peppers, hash browns, seasoning salt, onions, garlic, the whole nine yards.

All to the sound of Jake going, "Bells! Come on! That's not nice!"

She turned to look a him over her shoulder, and his heart stopped beating before it pounded hard. She was so incredibly sexy in that one moment, looking at him with her dark eyes up-tilted from the way she moved her head. The smile that curled on side of those full lips was knowing, and all too enticing.

"And someone said I had to be nice...when?"

Jake growled at her, but the damn woman only laughed as she turned saucily -god, he was going to wear the cone of shame if any of the guys heard him thinking_ that _word!- and continued to set up the stove for her mystery cooking.

In not five minutes Jake was drooling as she served him her 'special' dish.

"Wha-la! Potatoes O'Brian!"

Jake took a bite if it and swore part of him died with ecstasy right there.

"Well? How is it?"

Jake couldn't manage more than a goofy smile and waved his hand at her. "Shh. I'm having a religious experience, if you don't mind."

She laughed, and he opened an eye to see her in the sunlight, that diamond-bright face practically blinding him. "If you were a dog-I mean a _wolf_- right now, I have a feeling your tail would be wagging while your tongue lolled out of your mouth, Jacob Black." She laughed, ruffling his hair across the counter top.

He finished his bite faster than she could anticipate, and when she went to draw her hand away he caught it in his teeth, playfully, and _extremely_ carefully on his part, trapping the knuckle of her pointer finger.

She jumped, making him grin around the pale number, and she shook her head. "I give you food and you decide to try to take a chunk of my flesh instead? Since when are you a leechy-bloodsucker?"

Jake was stunned so much his jaw slacked and she jokingly wiped her finger on his bare shoulder. "Since when do you use that sort of name for... them?" he asked incredulously.

She shrugged, unperturbed. "Since today."

That reminded him. Jake reached out and took her hand into his, his eyes searching hers seriously now. "Hey." He waited until her eyes met his, and those depthless chocolate orbs were curious now. "You said earlier that 'it's gone.' What is 'it' and why is it gone?"

She looked unsure of how to put things, so he waited patiently until she could find the right words. "When _he_..." she shook her head. "When _Edward _left, it was like a part of me had been ripped away."

Jake knew instantly that this wasn't something light and happy, and started to say that she didn't have to talk about it today if she didn't want to. But she shook her head and smiled, disarming him.

"I think... I think it needs to be put into the past, so... I'd like to do that with you... if you don't mind." She looked a little shy now, looking down at the black surface of the countertop, unsure.

Jake tilted her chin up with the cup of his hand and smiled. "I'd like that."

A smile covering her face, she continued. "It was like a part of me was gone, something that I needed to keep going." She bit her lip, her eyes clouding, and he hated to see it after so much light in her face that morning. "Jake, when you didn't see me for a while... I wasn't doing very good. Before you started kicking me back to life, it was like I was already dead. All I could feel was pain and cold, and... I don't know," she sighed, looking down again.

Jake walked around the corner to hold her close. If she had been worse than when he had first seen her... his mind rejected it solidly and the wolf in him wanted to growl at a threat to its mate.

"Bella, I wish you had told me. I would have tried to help you. You never deserved that kind of pain. And he sure as hell didn't deserve you at all."

She laughed, her head resting against his chest so she could hear his heart beat steadily. How had she never noticed how comforting that sound was? It was like an anchor that grounded her, made her feel safe... and loved? Was that how this really felt? No hero-worship, just wonderful, undeniable love?

"Jake, you did help me. I used to feel like here was a hole in my chest, ice in me that froze everything except the pain. But now I feel like I'm whole. No, not just whole, I feel like I'm someone new, almost!" She raised her head to look up at him, and her fingers traced his cheeks. "You did that. I know you did. You were gone, and... and then you came back, and I'm okay again!" she laughed and stood on her tiptoes, her hands pulling his head down to hers. A giggle was covered by his lips as he bent to loop his arms around her waist and pull her feet off the ground.

Her arms wove around his neck, her fingers threading into his hair. Jake's lips rubbed hungrily against hers and she made an odd little noise as her breath caught and shuddered out. His chuckle was deep and all too good-feeling against her as it rumbled in his chest. She didn't think as he set her on the counter and took control of the kiss, angling his head to take it deeper.

When his tongue reached out to ask permission for more, she gasped and pressed closer to him. Jake was now standing between her thighs, his hands caressing up and down the sides of her dress. Her hands were fisted in his hair, now, as if she couldn't get close enough now. His tongue stroked against hers, explored the dark cavern of her mouth and drew hers back with him. Shyness gone, she was all innate responses, suppressed over and over during her time with Edward. Now, she was free to be who she really was inside-passionate, carefree... and suddenly in desperate need of oxygen, something she'd forgotten was essential to living.

She broke away, panting and smiling at the same time. Jake was the same way, and leaned against her, his hot forehead against her neck and shoulder. Why was that sexy? She kissed the top of his head, and his lips seemed to drift over her skin, up her neck and sending delicious

shivers through her entire body. His lips brushed against hers, gently now, before smiling at her.

"How does this feel so... right?" she said quietly, looking over his features with tenderness and the beginnings of a love she didn't even realize. Jake smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe some things just are," he said, and she sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder now.

"I guess I can't argue with mother nature, can I?"

Jake smiled above her head. She had no idea...

"Guess not. Come on, Miss Limp Noodle. Let's go to the market. I want to show you around before school starts."

She sighed. "Okay. But can't I just _not_ go to another school? It's so much work!"

He laughed and safely placed her feet on the floor. "No chance, Bells. But don't worry, we'll keep you protected." He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. She could just imagine lunchtime: six gigantic, copper colored boys surrounding her albino self to make sure no other person got anywhere near her.

_Lovely..._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:** I really loved writing this chapter! And not just because I love citrus and this had a tinge of lemon in it. It was the closeness between the two, the way it was like they were the only people in the world and the sunshine just kind of enveloped them. ^^ So cute! Anyway, tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas for this story or another one, feel free to _pm _me or put it in a review! I really love what you guys always have to say, it makes me so happy that you have all of these thoughts and amazing ideas about what's going on! Much love!!! _~Kasha


	14. Chapter Fourteen: New Beginnings

**Chapter ****Fourteen****: New Beginnings**

School was officially a nightmare not even an hour into the day. First they couldn't find her schedule, and then there was the fact that she felt like a snowflake in Miami. Everyone was so perfect, with the perfect tanned skin and the gleaming blue-black hair and the dark eyes that never seemed to end. Black, brown, one pair of eyes were even an old gold color, very striking.

And then there was her. She was so pale her skin was translucent, and not just along her wrists. She blushed so easily, turning a light shade of pink in an instant. She felt so out of place here, but almost as soon as her classes begun, she noticed there was one girl that had almost the exact same schedule as hers, but stood off by herself.

By fourth period, right before lunch, Bella sat next to her. The girl looked startled, and it seemed to Bella that she was shocked at the gesture. She wasn't being rude, was she?

"Hi. I'm-"

"The new girl."

Bella smiled, hoping it wasn't the grimace she felt on he inside. "Yeah, I always seem to be the new girl somewhere."

The girl smiled. "It's hard being the outsider, right?"

Now the smile she felt was real. There was just something... _nice_ about her. She was small, more rounded than the tall, willow-slim girls at the school. What was that, Bella thought absently.

"No matter how many times I've moved, I never get used to all the different people. And each time, it seems to get a little-"

"Harder," they finished at the same time.

The girl smiled widely now, and it was like her entire face transformed. From shy and scared to accepting, kind, caring. Bella noticed for a first that her eyes weren't brown or black, but a very brilliant and dark green.

"I know how you feel. I'm not from around here either."

Bella felt bad now. She'd assumed by the skin color...

"I know, I know. That's what most people think. My family moves around a lot, though. So we go to different reservations and stay for a while. This is the... ninth...? No, that's not right. But somewhere around there. We've never stayed at a place for more than a couple years." She shrugged those narrow shoulders, as if to dismiss that as normal.

The pale girl's jaw slacked now and she sat down fully into her chair, turning her body towards this new-and understanding-stranger. "Really? That's terrible! Why do you move so often?"

For a second she thought she saw a hesitation, a pause so brief she dismissed it as nothing. "Oh, family stuff. My parents were sort of hippies, so you can guess what the names are for me and my siblings."

"How many of there are you?"

"There's me-oh, I'm Sage, by the way!-and my brothers. Storm, Fox, Rain, Wolf, and my last older brother, Hawk."

Bella cringed and curled a little. "Ow."

Sage now looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"I think my babymakers hurt just by hearing all of those names. Two or three, no problem, but six? Owwww."

Sage laughed, and it was a full, rich note. Bella wondered how nobody else sat next to her. She was so open and happy.

"I know. Like I said, they were hippies. So we've--"

"Miss Truelove, I can only hope that you're telling Miss Swan what we have been doing in class these past weeks."

Sage blushed, and Bella felt a ridiculous thrill. "Ah... not quite, Mr. Talman."

He raised an eyebrow before turning back to the board. Several people snickered, and Sage looked down at her desk, looking thoroughly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Bella nudged her with an elbow and made a scary face, putting her hands into claws to make her laugh. It worked, and the deep sound was smothered by her hand over her mouth. Bella grinned, turning back so they wouldn't get into trouble.

When the bell rang, Bella was quick to ask Sage about her lunch. "I don't know if you sit with anyone, but I'd like to hang out."

Sage looked overjoyed. "Sweet! Most of the people here think I'm stuck up, so they avoid me like the plague." She rolled her eyes, making Bella chuckle.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind my...er..." what was the right word? Friend? Boyfriend? No, not technically. He hadn't said anything about dating, so maybe they were just friends after all. She shoved away that piece of sadness that responded to that thought. "Uh...well, my friend, and probably a couple of his, that would-I mean, if you're okay with--" she sighed. "I can't speak today."

Sage laughed. "It's okay. I think... I think it'd be okay, if it's just a few of them."

Bella was hesitant to tell her that it was almost an entire pack. Literally.

"Don't worry. They're silly, but mostly harmless."

They split to go to their lockers, and Bella looked around before finding Jake and the others from the pack at a table in the corner.

"There you are!"

She spun, a little too fast, and nearly fell. Strong arms wrapped around her and his warmth sank in blessedly, loosening her muscles. She hadn't even noticed the tension in them until now, when it was gone.

"Jake, do you always have to sneak up silently? What are you, a creeper? Some sort of freaky stalker?" she laughed as she said it, though, and he smiled.

It was just as he'd imagined, he thought. Getting her away from that town had gotten rid of some of the shadows. She was still unsure of herself here, but that'd change, he was sure.

"Darn, Bells, you caught me. My plan is to creep up behind you one day and carry you off to some exotic reservation place." He grinned wickedly, making her insides melt a little.

"Miss Swan?"

Bella turned to see Sage standing with her food, looking curiously from Jake to Bella.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. Sorry. I'm Bella. This is Jake, my-"

"Don't finish that. You'll only hurt your head." The voice startled Bella, and she jumped.

"Dammit, Embry! Don't any of you make any damn noise anymore?!" she said heatedly, and turned to him.

"Sage, the first mutt is Jake, and the second mongrel is Embry Call."

But Embry seemed preoccupied. He was staring at Sage with a funny expression, and she was returning his look with one of her own. Okay... odd, much?

Bella looked up at Jake, who was behind and to the left of her, his hand resting lightly on her hip. Funny, she hadn't noticed that just a moment before.

But Jake wasn't paying attention to his hands. His yes were looking at Embry with a mixture of happiness and curiosity.

"Uhmm... how about we go sit and eat?" she asked with a smile. She knew exactly where Sage was going to sit: directly between her and one Embry Call. Bella was practically rubbing her hands with anticipation. She'd never really thought of herself as matchmaker, but she was finding herself tempted now.

Sage's eyes grew wide as she spotted the rest of the group. "Um, maybe I should-"

"No, no, I insist." Bella looped her arm through the now-cowering girl's and almost dragged her to the table. "Hey guys. This is Sage. Sage, meet the boys. Jared, Paul, Quil, Seth ("Isn't he adorable?" she fake whispered, much to Seth's scowl) and of course Jake an Embry. Guys, Sage Truelove. Be nice or I will not cook for you on Friday." She put an emphasis on this last part, and even Paul smiled genuinely to the sudden newcomer, the bringer of food to come on Fridays.

Sage seemed to open up like a flower under the good-will of the group--especially under Embry's goofy smiles. The other boys seemed to be sharing a secret joke and laughing, and thought it didn't seem to be aimed at Sage, Bella was still glad the other girl missed it. What were they grinning about? She made a strong mental note to interrogate Jake about that later.

For now, though, for the first time all day things seemed to be perfect. She looked up to see Jake smiling at her and took his hand in hers, smiling back.

Jake mentally declared this to be the best day he'd had all year!

* * *

_**A/N:** Oh, I'm going to have so much fun! Embry is just downright adorable, but this new character is going to be very, very fun to play around with. And I don't mean that in a mean way, she's just going to be very fun in the later chapters. But I shouldn't say any of this, should I? Oh well, I'm too lazy to delete this now. So just take note of that small tidbit now, wink wink, nudge nudge, HINT HINT! :D Much love! _~Kasha


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Imprint

_**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long! Tough, tough week of school! I just keep reminding myself it's almost over... in another eight months... MUST KEEP GOING! To keep me from going nuts, however, I'm pushing myself to write more, so hopefully production will kick into gear here soon. :D In the meantime, please enjoy this MUCH AWAITED (hint hint... the IMPRINT talk ahead) chapter!!! Much love! ~_Kasha

_Oh, and P.S. Twilightlover32293, your grandma is insanely brave and NUTS to have all of those children. I think my innies just had a mini death at those 12 children..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen: Imprint**

The beach became a weakly hangout, and Sage was regularly hooked into going on Fridays, much to Bella and Embry's joy. One Friday, almost a month after they began the ritual, Bella started to notice how Embry and Sage might start out on opposite sides of the fire, but somehow they drifted towards each other-- no, it was more than that. It was as if they were pulled towards each other by some magnetic force, until they latched together and stuck.

She looked around and saw the guys noticed, laughed, then looked over to where Jake and her were sitting, laughed some more, and made jokes for the rest of the night.

"Jake, let's go for a walk," she said, startling him

"Sure," he said, and got up, holding his hands down to help her as well. She smiled. Things just seemed to be like that between them lately. He was so... sweet. He was like her own personal sun, making her day without even trying. There were even times now when she was giddy like that first sunny day just by seeing him.

"Jake, what's going on?"

He looked startled again, and this time worried. About what?

"What do you mean?"

"Between Embry and Sage. They seem to... I don't know... gravitate towards one another. And I've never seen Embry as happy as when he is around her. He seems awestruck by her just breathing. That's not normal."

Jake seemed to take umbrage with this, his face closing down. "So we can be werewolves and it's fine, but him liking her isn't?"

Bella stopped and looked up at him, the moonlight turning her milky features into silver and stardust. Beautiful, but for the shock and confusion now settling over her features. "What are you talking about?"

The pearly light that lit her face seemed to shroud his in darkness, making him look bigger and more mysterious, as if he contained thousands of secrets yet to be told.

"You said not normal like it was a bad thing. He likes her. What's so bad about that?"

Out of the blue, she laughed. "You're so silly! Why would it be a bad thing if they're both obviously head over heels for each other. It just seems... I don't know. Maybe I'm being silly. I just thought there might be some sort of wolf-thing involved. Nevermind. I said nothing." She turned, hiding her face in embarrassment and tried to continue walking, but Jake hadn't moved, and as their hands were still linked, and he weighed more, she came to a quick and abrupt halt.

"What if it was?"

She came the one step back to him and looked up. "Then that would be okay. Jake, enough of the secrets. Just tell me." Why did he look nervous?

"Bells, there's this thing that happens when we change. When we see the person we're meant to be with for the first time, after we change, we call it 'imprinting.' Cause it's like that person imprints themselves into the wolf, his heart, mind, body, even his soul, it goes that deep. And once that bond is made, it's unbreakable. Wolves mate for life."

Bella's face lit up. "Oh, so Sam and Emily, and now Embry and Sage! Jake that's awesome! Does she know?"

Jake shook his head. Not just to answer the question, but at how oblivious she was. He'd been so sure she was going to figure it out, but here she was, congratulating him for someone else.

He wasn't sure whether he should be thankful for getting off the hook for telling her yet, or more nervous than before. She'd like it even more if he told her it was between them as well... right? Or what if it was one of those complicated female things where they were happy when it was someone else, but not for them? Dammit, now he was nervous.

"Okay, well, he should. That's not exactly fair. She doesn't know that he likes her that much. Then again, for all I know, she might run if she found out. Who knows? But Em's a great guy, I'm sure she wouldn't."

_Oh, gee, thanks Bells_, he thought with a sick stomach. Either she'd be mad for not telling him, or she'd run. He felt his stomach knot tightly. Dammit, what to do?

"Jake?" He looked down to see Bella looking up at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Well, he couldn't exactly tell her, could he? So, coward he was, he yellow-bellied and smiled. "Nothing, Bells. I'm fine."

Bella didn't think he looked fine. What was wrong with him? He looked worried over something, almost sick. What could it be about? As she let him lead her back to the bonfire, she began to think over it more, and each possibility seemed less good. Did he not like imprinting? Was there something bad that went along with it? Or was it that he never wanted to imprint? She tried to ignore the pang she felt at that thought. What if he didn't like the sort of having no control over who he loved?

And here she had actually hoped for a second that he had imprinted on her. Stupid girl.

Or maybe he had imprinted on someone else and was trying to be nice to her! Oh no! Did she have that long, flowing dark hair and those wide, beautiful eyes? Or that dark skin that looked so exotic and smooth? The big lips and the- she couldn't breathe.

Jake knew the moment she figured it out. Or so he thought. Her breathing sped up and then stopped, making his insides turn into one massive tangle now.

"I... I think I should go home."

His heart seemed to crack in two and sink. He could feel it, and struggled to keep his voice steady. "Sure, thing, Bells."

And to her, that was the sign that she was right. He was probably already thinking of how to tell her, so she'd just let him off the hook. She struggled to stay strong, to not cry in front of him. He didn't need it. It wasn't his fault, he shouldn't feel guilty.

So she stayed silent, not wanting him to feel pressured and try to make her feel better just because she had been stupid enough to hope he'd imprint on her.

And he stayed silent, not wanting to make her feel pressured to make him feel better about the fact that he had imprinted on her, and she didn't want him.

The drive was the longest three minutes of their lives, and by the time both reached their houses, there was no escape from the feelings. Bella told Charlie Jake had a girlfriend, not wanting to explain anything else, and Jake took off running into the forest, needing to escape. When he came home, Billy asked what was wrong. Jake told him Bella didn't want him as an imprint and left it at that, not needing to explain anything else.

And both fathers planned to have a talk the next day over fishing.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Que Quowle

**Chapter Sixteen: Que Quowle**

The air was still clouded with mist along the swollen river. The blades of grass were wet with the pearly dewdrops that were just beginning to be lit with inner gold by the sun's rays at dawn. Skies on the ground in the form of cloud wisps turned a dusky pink, then a pale wheat-gold as the glowing orb rose over the mist.

The two men sitting under the tree, fishing poles in hands, were silent.

Long, long minutes passed in the way that only people who have been in constant companionship for years understand. Nothing was said, because nothing needed to be said. Yet.

But a time comes when even the oldest of friends must speak over troublesome topics, and the misery of their children was no small trouble in their minds.

At last the darker man sighed. "She say anything about a fight?"

The tall man shook his head. "Said she'd found out he had a girlfriend."

The gentle tranquility was startled when Billy nearly dropped his pole, head whipping towards Charlie. "Why the hell-" he stopped. "That would explain why Jake thinks she doesn't want anything to do with him."

Charlie tipped his head back to look up at the man in the chair. "Why would she have reason to think that Jake has a girlfriend?"

Billy laughed now. "Hell if I know. All I hear about is Bella this and Bella that. Don't get me wrong, old boy, she's like a daughter, but if I hear 'Bella' one more time, I'm gonna strange my son. Happily."

Charlie grinned. "Good." He settled back into his pensive face, thinking. "So somehow she thinks Jake is interested in someone else, and feels she played too much into it."

"And Jake feels he did so by far, so now they're both miserable." Billy chuckled. "Ahhh, being young."

Charlie snorted. "And full of-"

"Drama," the Quileute interrupted, and laughter broke the thinning fog.

"Right. You keep thinking that old man. Soon Jake'll be showing you brochures of nursing homes."

"Hah! You'd think so, pale face, but here we know how to take care of our own!"

Charlie snorted again. "Sure, sure."

Laughter floated again from beneath the tree and into the growing light.

* * *

"So, Bells, I was talking with Billy. Seems like you might have made a mistake."

He watched as Bella turned to him, confused. "How?"

"Jake doesn't have a girlfriend. Seems like all he's been able to talk about for a week is about you."

Her already pale face lost any trace of color, and Charlie wondered briefly if he shouldn't have listened to Billy when he'd said to tell her like that.

And then she was racing out the door, grabbing keys and coaxing the old truck to go as fast as it would to a certain house on the reservation.

Walking over to the phone with a grin on his face, he dialed the number in question.

"Heads up. T minus... well, 30 seconds if the truck doesn't stall."

An amused chuckle came from the other end. "Excellent. I think I'll tell Jake to go for a run."

* * *

Bella slammed on the brakes and prayed they worked right when she reached the Black's house.

"Bella! This is a surprise. What brings you here--and in such a hurry?"

Bella sighed. "I don't mean to be rude, but where's Jake? I really need to tell him something."

Billy rubbed his neck and looked surprised. "Sorry, Bella, he just took a run. Why don't you wait here on he porch for him. He'll be back in a couple minutes, I'm sure."

She nodded, not noticing the chills running over her skin.

Billy did, and hoped Jake didn't take one of his hour-long runs, or she'd freeze to death before then.

* * *

Bella jumped up when she saw Jake coming out of he woods just a few minutes later. "Jake!" she ran over to meet him halfway, and felt horrible for the guarded look over his face.

"Why are you here, Bella?" he asked quietly.

She ran her hands through her hair, wondering whereto start. "I'm here because I'm an idiot," she said at last, and startled a chuckle out of him.

"Right..."

"No, really. Now shut up and let me try to fix things." She sighed. "I'm really sorry about last night. I took it the completely wrong way. I thought that when you were trying to talk about an imprint you meant you had." When he went to say something, she held up her finger to his lips, wanting to put the entire misunderstanding behind them. "No, don't say anything yet. Let me finish. You looked so upset, so worried, that I thought you had imprinted on someone else and just didn't want to make me feel bad by telling me."

Jake was shocked into silence.

"You have to know by now that I..." she huffed out a breath, her stomach in knots. "I realized something last night, Jake. When you mentioned imprinting, I realized that I had some sort of hope that you had... well..." she turned pink and half-muttered, "imprinted on me."

Jake felt the smile like a kick to the face and the sudden movement beneath her finger startled her enough to make her look up. "Shut up, Jake," she said, thinking he was going to tease her.

Jake took her hand in his, kissing he fingertips, her palm, before curling her hand in his and pulling her gently towards him. When he leaned down, the kiss was so sweet and soft she melted against him, boneless and pliant under the tenderness he gave to her.

"Bella, how could you not see it? When I saw you, that night I came in through the window, I fell and I still haven't hit the bottom." He kissed her eyes, cheeks, lips, so lovingly she felt a smile form over hers. "I was so scared to tell you, and the entire time, you wanted me to." He brushed her hair back from her face and framed it in his large hands.

"Que quowle," he whispered, and kissed her.

Bella felt something tingling at the back of her mind, like she remembered those words from somewhere, but thoughts seemed to go fuzzy in her mind. Jake replaced them with his soft but firm lips opening against hers and his tongue sliding to caress her. Her startled gasp seemed to please him, the way her hands fluttered and then dropped to his shoulders seemed to mean something to him, and she shivered at the feelings tingling through her bloodstream.

"Jake," she breathed, and felt her knees turn to mush.

But Jake was already there, wrapping his arms around her and holding her up as his mouth brought shivers to her neck, down to her shoulder.

"Jake! Man! Ow!" Howls were heard along the trees where Jake had just come from, and he swore. Bella hid her head in the crook of his shoulder and chuckled at his discomfort.

"I'm going to murder them," Jake muttered against the swell of her breast, and Bella shivered again.

"That doesn't sound too bad," she sighed.

"Jake, come on! Enough of the love-fest already!"

Bella now recognized Quil's voice and grumbled something uncomplimentary about interrupting boys. Jake laughed before straightening. "Go away! Can't you see you're interrupting something, mutt?"

"Jake, are you kidding me? He probably wanted _in_ on it!" Embry laughed uproariously. Bella rested her head against the wide expanse of Jake's back, wanting them to all go away.

"Embry, don't you have a mate to go make goo-goo eyes at? Go away."

"And miss this? Are you kidding me? No way."

"Go away, both of you. Don't you have squirrels to chase?" Bella called out, and felt Jake shake and rumble under her. The laugh carried out over the lawn, where the intruders stood mock-glaring at Jake's stomach as if they could see her through his bones and flesh.

"Come on. Both of you. Sam's called a meeting, only you were too... occupied to realize it."

Jake sighed. "Fine. You've been good little messengers. Now will you go?"

"Not a chance, bro." Quil grinned at Jake's growl.

Bella took his hand and stepped out from behind him. "I've got the truck, so we'll be there in a few," she said complacently. There were snickers that her hearing couldn't catch, and comments about what would go on in those few minutes. Jake shook next to her, so she did the only thing she could think of; she reached up and pulled his face down to hers- probably an awkward position since he was so much taller- and kissed him, putting as much oomph into it as she could.

When the duo catcalled, or in their case dog-called, she did something she'd never done in her life. She raised her hand and lifted her middle finger, never once moving her lips from his.

She felt Jake grin against her, and the shaking stopped.

"They can have their laugh," he whispered. "I get you."

She smiled softly up into his dark caramel eyes. "What did you say to me earlier? It was beautiful."

"It's Quileute," he said. She was shocked when a flush spread across his cheeks.

"For what?"

Jake looked embarrassed. "It doesn't translate well, Bells."

"So? What does it mean?"

He sighed and rubbed a lock of her hair between his fingers. "The closest translation is 'stay with me... forever.'" He looked like he was suffering tremendously at having to say it.

Bella's smile grew and she cupped his cheek in her hand. "Say it again."

His eyes were like liquid earthy pools of color as his gaze sank into hers now. "Que quowle, Bella."

She laughed as an emotion filled her until there was so much pressure she felt like she was about to burst. "Absolutely," she said, and kissed him.

And so they ended up several minutes late for the pack meeting.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Imperfectly Perfect

**_A/N: _**_Hello! I'm _soooooo _sorry for not getting anything up within the last couple of weeks! I developed a sickness that has really taken a lot out of me, although the doctors can't figure out what it is. Hoooooowever, the eastern medicine doctor that I've been seeing has already figured out what to do while the western doctors are scratching their heads. SO! I am on the mend, and finally have lots of energy again! Everyone go YAY! So, in celebration of **finally** being out of bed for more than an hour, I am going to be putting up several chapters at once. **Including** a love-love scene, which we've all been clawing at the walls in anticipation for! Hurray!!! Btw, _Mila-Renae, _the love-love scene is for you, because ever since I read that it was your b-day on the 23rd, I've been trying to get the story to the point where the humina-humina-meow-meow can actually happen! Okay, now, with this dedication and anticipation and relaxation, ONWARDS!!! Much love!!! _-Kasha

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Imperfectly Perfect**

"Finally! We were starting to think you might have been... distracted..."

Jake glared at Quil, speaker of all things sexual.

Bella, however, laughed, because even as the young wolf was insinuating things, the alpha was silently walking up and smacking him upside the head.

"Leave them alone already, Quil. Your baiting Jake, and I'm not going to laugh when that temper of his snaps."

"There will be no snapping of tempers in my household," Emily said with an arched brow. She carried the tray piled dangerously high with cookies into the middle of the room and set it down.

Bella took notice on how quickly she walked away, followed by the equally swift carnage that ensued as teenage boys flew towards it from all directions.

"This is nuts," she breathed.

"Here, take these while no one notices I held out."

The tardy couple turned to see Emily standing behind them with a small plate of cookies. Jake's smile grew from ear to ear and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Thanks, Em. You're my hero."

She just ruffled his hair and went back to Sam, who was staring at her with a look that could only be described as adoration. He held his hand out, his gaze solely on hers, and when she accepted it he pulled her lovingly in to his arms and kissed her so sweetly it brought tears to Bella's eyes.

"They're so..." she faltered, not knowing the exact word to use for them.

"Cute?" Jake suggested with a playful grin.

She rolled her eyes dramatically at him, but couldn't help but smile a little at him. "Yes, actually, they are. They're perfect for each other, and not just because of the imprint thingy. It's how they know what the other is thinking and automatically respond, how she gentles him and he practically worships her! It's adorable!"

Jake chuckled, kissing her temple before grabbing a spot by the fire. Bella sat down in front of him, between his knees, and he couldn't help but lean forward, a grin on his lips.

"Come Bells, open up. Em made these just for you."

Bella was startled by his sudden closeness and tried to turn her head to ask him something, but the hand with the cookie followed her, and she laughed, playfully hiding her mouth behind her hands.

"What's the matter, Bella, don't you want one of Em's cookies?"

"I might if you'd let me have enough space to breathe, dogboy." He heard chuckles, and his grin spread. Leaning even closer, his lips brushed her ear.

"Come on, you wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you?"

Bella shivered at his tone and turned pink.

"Jacob Black, you leave that poor thing alone or there will be no more cookies for you."

Jake laughed and ducked his head down to rest it in Bella's hair. Said girl was hiding behind her hands now.

"Yes, mama," he said, just to make her chuckle.

"That's what I thought."

The couple peaked out from behind the objects they were hiding behind to see Emily grinning at Sam, who was just shaking his head. Jake, with his enhanced vision, could see even from all the way across the room that Sam had a small smile tugging at the alpha's mouth, so he knew Sam was secretly happy for the two of them.

"Alright, everyone, quiet down. That means you, loudmouth," Sam said to Quil, making Embry grin at him and elbow him in the ribs. "The reason there's a meeting is to discuss some interesting information that's come up."

His voice was so solemn that a silence fell over the group, like a blanket over them, dampening all conversations to a stop. His eyes looked around, quietly commanding them.

"There's been something strange going on lately, smells that aren't vampire, but definitely aren't human. I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but there have been large tracks in the forest around here." His somber gaze circled the room. "Wolf tracks."

"That's impossible," Jared said softly. "We'd be able to hear if someone else had changed as well." He looked at Sam, confusion marring his brows. "Wouldn't we?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Before this, I wouldn't have hesitated in saying yes, but now... I'm not so sure, anymore. I've already got Billy and Old Quil looking in the archives for any mention of a neighboring tribal pack, or maybe an enemy of some kind, but they've come up with nothing so far."

The room was quiet for a long time. "I think you should take us out there, to the spot you found those tracks at, so that we can get the smell. That way, if we catch it during one of our patrols, we can identify it." This was Paul, leaning against the mantle across the room, an expression settled over his brow that was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery, but surprisingly not violent.

Sam nodded. "That sounds good," he said before turning back to the rest of them. "Until then, patrol in pairs. Nobody heads by themselves until we know what we're dealing with."

Now Paul's usual cockiness came back with a flair. "Aw, come on. I'd love a one-on-one right about now._ Especially_ with Jake and Embry in heat--"

"Thaaaaat's enough," Emily clapped her hands over her ears while the two males glared at the resident Bigmouth. Bella thought with a stifled chuckle that Paul seemed perfect to be a cousin to Bigfoot, except for the fact that Paul was good looking, once you got past that filthy mouth.

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna _love_ the day you imprint on someone, man."

A snort was heard from Quil's direction. "Poor chick. She'll get stuck with _Paul_. What's so funny about that, Jake?"

Paul growled, his face contorting into a snarl, but his eyes were laughing, so no one took it seriously.

"Cause then all of these comments will be applicable to him," Jake said with a shit-eating grin.

Embry had one of his own spreading. "Oh, that'll be fun! Paul and someone sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S--"

"Keep it up, furball, and someone'll be in a tree, alright." A corner of Paul's mouth curled just a lot evilly.

Embry's mouth shut real quick, causing laughter around the group. Bella just shook her head and looked over at Emily. They shared a look that all girls understand in depth. It was the exasperated one that clearly says, "_Booooooys_."

"Okay, back to business. No patrolling alone, no starting fights," he looked directly at Paul for this, "and no stupid shi-" Emily cleared her throat. "Stuff," he amended quickly. Snorts were heard, although they were quickly gagged. "I'm telling you this now, so pay attention. I don't want to order you to follow what I just said, but I will to keep this pack safe. Got it?"

Silent, serious nods followed this statement.

"Good. Now go home so I can have my way with my mate."

"Sam!" Emily looked horrified, but Bella realized instinctively that the alpha had ended the meeting this way so the tension was dispersed with laughter, the pressure eased from their shoulders. Amazing.

She felt Jake's hand on her shoulder and looked up to smile at his curious face. "I'll tell you later," she said, and he nodded understandingly. She loved that this was how he always seemed to be with her. Yeah, they had their stupid moments, but when it came to simple things, Jake seemed to understand automatically and support her. Was that part of the imprint thing?

Bella shivered at that thought. Warmth flooded through her as she thought of being his imprint. It just seemed so... _right_.

She never felt as if Jake was so far above her that she shouldn't even try to reach him. What had that been about anyway? She had pined after Edward, even though he had constantly rejected her. Bella's cheeks flushed as she thought of that. Every time she had wanted-_needed_-to be close to him, to do something as normal as kiss, he had backed away and always looked almost angry. And still, time after time, she had moped after him and pleaded with him. Shame and embarrassment coated her mind and made her want to cry.

Without a word she was picked up and carried through the door, Jake calling out a goodbye as he headed out the door. When he reached the truck he simply shifted her to one arm and opened the door, settling her gently inside. "You want to tell me what that face was?" he asked softly.

Bella bit her lip, then huffed a breath. "I'm so stupid, Jake."

He laughed, startled. "Really?"

Her eyes narrowed on him, and she shoved at his shoulder with one hand, even though it only shoved her against the seat more. "Shut up, Jacob."

His brows lowered now, and one massive hand came up to stroke her cheek. "What's wrong, Bells?"

With a self-irritated sigh, she closed her eyes and rubbed her face against his hand, unconsciously needing the comfort. "I just realized how much of an idiot I was when I was with that stupid leech," she tried to explain, feeling like an idiot all over again.

"Bella-"

"No, I was! I'm so stupid for never realizing any of the little things. All those times he turned away, put me aside, didn't answer my questions or just didn't want to he with _me_, who I really am. I'm so stupid for only realizing it now!" she clamped her hands to her eyes, fighting back tears of frustration and shame.

Two warm hands gently pulled hers away from her eyes and she blinked to see his face. While his hands on hers were ever so careful and gentle, his expression was dark and angry.

"Don't think that, Bella. Ever. He was the stupid one, not you. If he couldn't see how special you are, how kind and accepting and open to life, then he's missing out. Don't ever feel like you're worth less than someone else, because to me, Bells, you're everything." He pressed his lips to her knuckles, her eyelids, her nose, so sweet. But when his lips took hers it was a tempest, hot and full of wild love and fury. His heat seared her and enveloped her in a cocoon of warm safety. He used his teeth and lips to clear her mind, pull her under a wave of heat and finally his tongue dueled with hers, seeming to know exactly what she needed. He was power, anger, lust and she met him heat for heat.

When she broke away, gasping, he pressed his burning forehead to hers, and his soft brown gaze seemed to pierce her down to her soul.

"You are my mate, Bella, my imprint. Perfect in every imperfect way. Don't ever think that his mistakes make you less in any way. They don't, and I'm not going to let you think that. Got it?"

She smiled, joy hitting her like a tidal wave. "I think I got it, Jake." She kissed him this time, spearing her fingers through his hair and keeping him still for her mouth to dominate over his. "And thank you," she said against his lips.

"For what?" His gaze just a little unfocused, and it made her smile even wider.

"For always seeming to know exactly what I needed."

"Babe, I would rip that creep limb from limb if it would just make you smile. Until then, I'll have to keep guessing at what makes you happy." He gave her a goofy smile before climbing into the other side. "And besides, I know what all women need. Emily told me."

She raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." He nodded emphatically, looking like a little kid -- such a contrast from just minutes ago, when he looked so furious and in love all at once.

"So what is it that all women need, Mr. Black?" she asked with a bit of disbelief in her voice.

"Chocolate."

Laughter rang out in the truck, a perfect ending for an earthshaking night.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A WellIntending Dick

**Chapter Eighteen: A Well-Intending Dick**

School seemed to just get easier as it went. During class she and Sage always found a way to pass notes, and sometimes they even held entire conversations. For a week after the bonfire all Sage could talk about was a certain tall, dark and handsome Quileute, but Bella just found it sweet. It was sort of like her and Jake.

And lunch was perfect. Sometimes the boys would get a little rough, but other than that it was great. Sort of. Jake had been distracted lately, although she couldn't understand why. And sometimes when they kissed he would lean back, just smile and tease her. Was something wrong? Was she doing something the wrong way?

It hadn't bothered her until just yesterday, when she'd started to really notice. Now it was a worm in her brain, wriggling to the forefront and interrupting her thoughts with a sickening unease. Something was wrong, but Jake wasn't telling her.

On a Thursday two weeks after the bonfire and one week since he'd started acting strange, she decided to take control.

"Jake, let's go someplace," she said suddenly as he waited for her to finish gathering her books from her locker.

His face was startled. She always seemed so at home in La Push. "Uh... sure Bells. How about Port Angeles and a movie."

She rolled her eyes. "I meant someplace _here_, goofball. There has to be some hidden place that only you and out group of mutts know about. Like in the forest maybe." A thought hit her and her face brightened like a ray of sunshine. "Like a waterfall! Are there any waterfalls around?"

She looked so excited he had to chuckle. "Sure, sure. There's a couple, but we wot be able to get to them by foot." His smile turned mischievous. "Care for some wolf-riding, Bella?"

She narrowed her eyes this time. Why was it that all the guys had to tease her about this sort of thing? Well, she'd been on eggshells for a week, and she was tired of it. So her look was decidedly defiant, her tone saucy and haughty at the same time. "As long as you can keep it up, dogbreath."

And with that jaw-dropping, fantasy-evoking statement, turned and was halfway down the hallway before Jake could move.

"Hey!"

She turned with one brow arched and looked up at him. "Yes, Mr. Black?"

Her tone was so cool he paused. There was something in her expression that tugged at something at the back of his brain, but he dismissed it as ridiculous. "That wasn't nice, Bella."

She snorted, an odd sound from her. Was she going through some sort of... _female _thing? It wasn't that time... er... well, _time_, all of the wolves knew when it was that, because they could smell the changes in hormones. Not that they'd ever tell the women that--Jake preferred not having his head bashed in with a skillet by either of the pack's personal chefs. It was bad enough that Leah called them all crotch sniffers, dammit, they couldn't help the stupid wolf senses!

And now Bella was flicking him between the eyes. "Earth to Jake," she said again with great and exaggerated patience. "You have issues right now that I should know about?" she asked. He didn't guess that she was serious.

"Oh yeah. Fleas, not being able to catch that stupid tail, occasionally cats," he grinned.

Bella sighed and shook her head, turning away again. What the _hell _was going on? First she was a temptress, then a confusing, twisted female with some hidden meaning behind an even more confusing and twisted question!

Women! There was no pleasing them!

He huffed a breath and ran a hand through his hair, gripping and tugging in an effort to ease some of the frustration and tension in his head. For a week now he'd been going slowly nuts with the effort to not rush things. He'd only just told Bella she was his imprint, his mate for life, but already he felt the need to jump her or something. It was all consuming and distracting, definitely not something he needed when his mind wasn't his alone for half of the night. And damned if he wasn't tired of being ribbed by the pack and snarled at by Leah, who made no matter to disguise the fact that she thought he was being ridiculous and stupid.

He didn't want to scare Bella off or pressure her for things she couldn't possibly be ready for, and he was _stupid _for it? Fuck them.

He tugged once more in vain and caught her hand again, walking beside her to her truck.

"Okay, bad joke. I'm sorry. How about tomorrow we skip the bonfire? I could carry you to this awesome spot in the middle of the forest, where the mountain is sloping down towards the cliffs and the river is falling towards the ocean, about a half a mile from the edge of the water. How does that sound?"

Bella looked up at him, thinking it'd sound wonderful if he didn't always seem so... guarded, controlled. But that was what she'd beat out of him tomorrow, at the falls. For now, she smiled and gave him a hug. "Sounds great, Jake. You coming over?"

He shook his head. "Can't," he said with a slight, jerking pause. It was so brief she couldn't pick up on it, but he felt the lie that was coming and hated it, much as it was necessary. "I've got patrol during the day and night, since the pack suspects two new wolves are about to join us."

Bella's eyes sparked with ire. "That's ridiculous! Even if four or five new ones joined, you shouldn't have to pull both day _and _night!"

He cringed. He didn't have double shifts, and he hated lying to her. It was true that Sam suspected Brady and Collin were close, even though they were only twelve, but Sam wouldn't make anyone do double unless there was a huge threat. No, he and Embry were pulling night tonight, while Sam and Jared were going to loop the area during the day. But he had to get away, or he'd break his effort to go slow and press her against the damn truck in front of all of the people here.

So with guilt riding him hard, he leaned down and quickly kissed her, pulling back far too early for his liking, and stepped away once. "See ya, Bells."

She nodded silently, something that normally would've sent off warning sirens in his head, but he was too preoccupied to notice. He took off running, leaving Bella with a heavy heart as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him-or maybe it was more like what was wrong with her-that he could barely even stand to touch her anymore.

* * *

The last day of the week should've been exultant. The last day before freedom for two whole days, and it was even sunny out! Maybe not gloriously bright and golden, but light, white fluffy clouds zipped over the mountains from the sea. A storm was coming, but not for a while still.

All day Sage had tried to cheer her up, but no matter what she did-and there were some pretty ridiculous jokes and racy, sexual innuendos- to try and make her laugh, Bella just felt like crying. Today she had given Jake a hug-a teeny, tiny hug!- and he had stiffened. When she had asked him of anything was wrong, he had brushed the question off and tried to joke. _Then_, when she had stood up on tiptoes to kiss him, he had turned his head so it would plant on his cheek. She had been near tears in the middle of the hallway, and had quickly said bye and left for class.

Sage saw her face as she rushed to their government and economics room, the heartbroken look, and felt fury rise in her. Why did Jake keep doing this to Bella?! She was so sweet and lovely! And here they were, at odds again! Any blind person could see that the two were head over heels for each other. So why was Jake being a putz? _Again _!

She looked at the persona non grata in question as he turned towards the direction of his class--and did a double take. While Bella had looked heartbroken, Jake looked eaten alive with torment. He looked like something was tearing him apart inside. Sage's mind tried to figure out what could possibly be going on to be causing this sort of rift between them. Why was Jake avoiding Bella when it came to close contact, when it was so obvious he wanted nothing more than to practically crawl into her skin?

Nothing made sense. The only time she had seen this sort of thing had been when her oldest brother, Storm, had... but that was different. This was Jake and Bella, and the Quileutes, not the Tsalagi.

She'd have to talk to Embry about it, see if he knew anything. He seemed to know Jake like he'd been inside the guy's head, so Embry would know.

But when lunchtime came and she was finally able to ask him, Embry just rolled his eyes. "He thinks things were moving too fast."

Sage sputtered in outrage. "He's making them both miserable because he thinks things were going too fast? They were barely even kissing! And besides that, it's like their made for each other or something!"

Embry shrugged. "That's just how he is. And you didn't know Bella a few months ago. She was head over heels for this lee--guy," he corrected oddly before stumbling on, "and he left her. Took her out and into the woods so he could dump her. Bella being Bella, she got lost and could have died. Sam found her, but she was... broken. I'd seen her freshman year, at a bonfire, and she was... like now, I guess. But after that... guy left, she was a zombie. Dead. Lifeless. It was scary. But ya know, Jake being Jake, he pieced her together again. She moved here, and... well, you know the rest," he hedged.

Somehow Sage thought she was missing something. Like she _didn't_ know the rest, or at least not all of it. But she didn't get time to ask him about it, because the couple in question appeared at the table now, along with everyone else.

Embry groaned as he looked at their faces. Jake looked miserable and apologetic and a little unsure, but mostly guilty to the umpteenth degree, while Bella looked downright miserable and upset.

Sage turned a look to him and he had to smile and kiss her, because she just looked like so much of a disgruntled mama bear that it made him hot on the inside, a heady combination of "I really want to devour you from head to toe and enjoy every moment in between" and "I'm so proud of you right now I could worship you."

There was no way Sage would let Jake get away with this for long, not the way he was making her friend feel. Sage was perfect for him, matching his odd, quirky side and the wildness that sometimes drove him to run for miles in his wolf form. She was amazing sex-well, not right now, but someday-and throwing food at him, tackling him when she was happy to see him and pointing that finger at him when she was angry, that finger that made all men wary and just a little intimidated.

Sage caught her breath at the look in his eyes and met him with equal fierceness, wondering if this was how the ancestors had felt, that wild, crazy urge to be with that one person and the unbreakably strong love between them. Her hand slid into the short, silky hair behind his head at the same time his cupped the nape of her neck, and they met like fireworks, an electric sizzle snapping through them so they gasped at first, then locked together like giant magnets.

"I think I'm going to head home," they heard a small voice say, and they broke apart to see Bella getting up and leaving, head down, hair covering her face.

Sage felt guilt weigh heavy on her as she realized belatedly she'd been practically making love to Embry right in front of her best friend, while Bella wasn't even really being hugged anymore.

She glared daggers-no, hand grenades!-at Jake before Embry pulled her away from the table.

"Come on, Sage. He's feeling bad enough that he's upsetting her. No need to make him feel like dirt-"

"Dirt! He's being a dick!"

Embry's mouth hung open for a moment, surprised that she would say anything so... well, not crude, but definitely not her usual calm-self sort of words. The shock wore off quickly, leaving him howling with laughter and kissing her again as he drew her away from his dick-friend.

"Maybe-"

"No, not maybe."

He grinned. "Okay, he is being a dick to her, but he's a well-intending dick."

"Still a dick," she said bluntly.

Embry kissed her-it was the only thing he could think of to do. Only Sage would call someone a dick and refuse to change her mind when that person was hurting her friend. Only Sage would call a werewolf-a volatile one right now-a dick, even if she didn't know any of them were said beasts. God, she was perfect.

He was laughing as he looped his arms around her waist and lifted her, holding her tightly against his body as his mouth ravaged hers, even while she pressed back just as wildly. It was like explosions went off and their brains clicked off, leaving them in a world that was completely fire and tempest and chaos.

It was only them, in their own world with heat building around them, between them, and they were powerless to stop it. She wrapped one leg around his hips, he pressed her against the wall, nothing was hot enough or close enough.

They were wrapped up in each other, obsessed, so it was no surprise that they both jumped when the bell rang-not that the knew which one it even was. Sage looked at him, his half-open eyes and the burning hot body, loved how strong he was. And he saw the wild hair, the flushed cheeks and love-plumped lips, before meeting those sexy eyes that kicked his libido up another notch in that second. He groaned, kissed her once more, roughly, lovingly, before letting her down to the ground.

"We need to work on timing," he tried to joke, even as he tried to shift his jeans into a more comfortable position.

"We need to work on decorum," she laughed, and straightened her hair. "Next time we need somewhere _other _than the school, or the walls will fall in."

They departed with a grin, feeling more close than ever, and more than a little ready for school to end already.

* * *

_**A/N: **Just a quick note, for those who were wondering, the Tsalagi that she mentioned is the actual name for the Cherokee. It's not a really big deal, but I'm kind of a nutso for Native American history and culture, so look at it this way, you can impress someone in a random conversation with this little tidbit!_


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Tears and Rain

**Chapter Nineteen: Tears and Rain**

Bella cried, though she promised herself she wouldn't. Jake had said she was his imprint, so they were supposed to be together... right? She'd looked at Embry and Sage, who didn't even know about the wolf imprinting thing, saw how completely engrossed they were with each other, and felt the need to cry.

Had that first night been a dream? When Jake had snuck in through her window to tell her about his transformation, had all of that been an illusion? Because since then he'd barely even kissed her. Only when she'd gone to find him and he'd told her about his imprint did he kiss her. Que quowle, he'd whispered to her. Stay with me forever. And she would, or a part of her would, but she felt like she kept throwing herself at him for any piece of affection he was willing to give, and she couldn't go back to that. It was happening all over again, and she couldn't stop it.

Because instead of Edward this time, it was Jake, and she couldn't take it. She felt so unsure, broken, and her heart couldn't take this kind of drama anymore.

She didn't go to her room. Instead, she tripped and stumbled her way to the willow over the stream. It was comforting, like he was, and she needed that solace right now.

It was ironic that last time he had held her here while she cried, but now here she was, the exact same spot, crying _because _of him. Maybe that wasn't true -- after all, she had put too much meaning into things, apparently, but that knowledge didn't help her pain.

She curled behind the curtain it provided, under the wide, heaving branch/trunk that swept out over the water. Under the safe, protected feel of the willow, she finally let out the tears she had been pressing back the entire week.

The drops started slowly, dripping down her face, but when she started to remember every time Edward had turned away, only now it was Jake's face she saw, and the coldness Edward had always embodied was now Jake's, and it seemed to sink into her. She sobbed harder, letting the outer world numb her body so she was cocooned in herself, uncaring. Rain started to pour, cooling the air even more, but she didn't feel the water as it soaked her clothes and hair. She could only think of the way Jake had always been her personal sun, lighting up her world. But now it was like an eclipse, because that warmth was gone and she couldn't figure out what to do to find it again. Her body shook-from being so cold, from the pain eating away at her once again-and she couldn't deal with it.

So she cried until she had worn herself out, and leaned her head back against the trunk, feeling so tired and hulled out. She would sleep outside for a few minutes, just to make sure she didn't get a headache from crying so hard, and then she would go inside, change into dry clothes, and figure out what to do.

She had completely forgotten that she was supposed to meet Jake tonight for the waterfall thing, or that she was soaking wet and freezing. All she knew was that she was so tired all of a sudden.

So she slept.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Please

**Chapter Twenty: Please… **

Jake waited for a half an hour at his house, waiting to hear Bella's battered old truck pull up.

He waited, pacing, feeling the sense of urgency-for what, he didn't know-rising each minute that tacky orange death-trap didn't show up.

So when she didn't show up half an hour past when she'd said they would meet, the knot grew. Where was she? Had she decided not to come? He needed to explain to her what was tearing him up inside, tell her so that he wouldn't see that broken side of her anymore. It ate at him like nothing else that he'd put that unsure, broken look on her face. It was just the look she'd had when that damned leech had been around, like she was constantly comparing herself to him and finding herself less worthy, like she was constantly being rejected and had started to feel stupid all the time because of it.

He couldn't wait any longer. The need to find her had grown to a desperation he couldn't explain, and he tore out of the house, running the two minute mile to her cabin.

The door was unlocked, which wasn't unusual, but he stopped when he took one step into the house. It was too quiet. Had she fallen asleep? He couldn't hear the smaller things like breathing or a heartbeat because of the rain, so he ripped off his shoes and took the stairs with three long leaps. He forced himself to open the door quietly, and a sound started to roar in his ears.

It was the sound of his own heart pounding as he started to realize what his subconscious had been trying to tell him all along. Something was wrong. Bella's truck was in the driveway, but there was no Bella in the house. No sounds of even crying, no cooking smells, no tv or music playing.

Bella wasn't here, but she'd obviously arrived at the house sometime earlier.

Where was she? His blood roared in his ears, nearly deafening him, and he had to stop and take deep breaths. She couldn't be far, not in this rain.

Did she have her coat? Was she somewhere in the forest? Where was she? Was she okay? What if she had been blinded by the rain and gotten lost in the woods, tripped, hurt herself? Fear was a living, breathing, all-consuming thing inside of him, and he had to work hard to keep from becoming a wolf and destroying her house.

He took two bounding steps to her window, flung it open and scrambled out, tumbling in an effort to get out and off the roof before he burst out of his skin. The change rattled through him as he hit the ground, jarring him enough to force the wolf out of him on impact. He lay there, water falling on him, wishing he could be inside her head in that moment, like he could with the pack. Then she could see how much he was sorry for being such a jackass, he should have told her from the beginning--should have talked with her, instead of locking himself away and making them both miserable. Why did he keep screwing up? He growled, at the same time fighting the need to cry, hating himself in that moment with a virulence that was past bearing. He had to find her, fix her, because once again he had fucked everything up and hurt her.

He got up, looking around wildly. She could be anywhere, there were miles of forest to cover, and the rain might already be destroying any trail she had left behind.

He breathed deeply and tried to think. She would have started from here, so there was probably some sort if scent or marking or... _something _to start him in the right direction. He circled the house and found her scent at the truck, the rust combining with strawberries and chocolate, addictive, and he felt the need to hold her right then start to overpower him. He pushed that out of his mind and concentrated on the trail of the smell. It didn't even lead to the house. She had gone straight for the woods. He loped across the lawn, stopping and pressing his nose to the ground like a dog to try and keep that faint smell close to him. Where had she gone?

The wind answered him, picking up and carrying with it the scent he'd been trying to find again. Bella! She hadn't gone to the woods! His head swung in the direction of that tempest wind and found himself staring at the willow. 'Oh Bells,' he thought with a pang even as he sprung forward. She had been in pain and had sought comfort in the place where he had originally given her comfort. The twist of fate ate at him and he skidded to a halt to silently peek into the secluded area, expecting tears and feeling the guilt eat at him even more.

Instead, his heart stopped as he looked down at her prone, still form, slumped on the ground, so pale her skin was translucent, a sickening grey tinge to it and her lips a pale, blue-purple. She was soaked through from head to toe and he couldn't hear her heartbeat, couldn't see her breath forming clouds. She wasn't shivering, wasn't moving. He was too terrified to change back to a human, and he battled his body to turn back so he could get to her, but the sheer, blind terror that gripped his heart and lungs and mind wouldn't allow him to. He crouched on his belly, crawling through the mud to her side. Whines escaped him and tears the size of baseballs rolled down his cheeks.

Don't die, don't die, don't die. I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry, don'tdiedon'tdiedon'tdie. His thoughts tumbled one after another and he placed his head on her chest, trying not to shake so hard he'd break bones as he attempted so hard to hear her heartbeat. He held his shuddering breath, waiting for an eternity of a moment, his own heart stopping in his chest. If she was dead, he'd never forgive himself. There would be nothing left for him, no meaning, no purpose.

A sound. Barely audible, so soft he didn't feel it against his cheek, but it was there--a heartbeat. He didn't see her breath, but he heard the air move in her body. He crawled closer, trying to protect her from the rain, heat her body back to life with his own. He was 108.9 degrees of furry mass practically crushing her, why wasn't she warming up?! His own terror of losing her now that he'd found her escalated, instead of dissipating, and he almost felt ready to crawl out of his skin. He curled around her, wanting to do more, to be calm enough to pick her up in his arms and carry her to the house, but his mind was in such a panic he couldn't. Frustration warred with desperation and a need to help her, making him want to snarl, but he kept it locked away, moving only to completely encircle her body with his, his head tucking to lie next to hers.

The minutes that ticked by were the slowest, most agonizing of his life. He waited to see if his mate would survive while he was locked in his wolf form, helpless to save her because of the terror holding him in a gripped fist.

He prayed to whoever was up there, to Bella, begged her in his mind to stay with him, to give him another chance. He sobbed, telling her how sorry he was, pleading with her to give him the time to explain why he had been such a fucking moron.

He waited, and felt the hope that he hadn't even known was there start to crack and crumble. In a last effort to mentally try to tempt her back he cajoled her, though he knew she couldn't hear it. He told her he wouldn't turn back, that he would stay where he was until he died of starvation, because he couldn't even think of living without her.

A shiver.

He jolted, and stared at her as first tiny tremors shook her core, then grew until massive quakes rocked her slight form. Jake cried again, rubbing his head against her cheek to try to wake her.

Her eyes opened, so slowly it was as if she were drugged, and her teeth chattered. His heat was searing into her frozen limbs, and he knew it had to be painful.

"J-j-j...ak-ke?" came her nearly inaudible rasp.

He whined, rubbing against her again. Her eyes closed and he curled tighter, attempting to force the warmth into her now.

She made sounds as her body heated again, as the pain of regaining feeling wracked her slender, fragile body. He cried more, his tears falling down his cheeks even as hers fell down her frozen ones. He whined, licking them away and cried harder as the heat of his tongue forced feeling to her pale face, too.

She would have screamed, he knew, if her body would have allowed it, and he felt fine tremors shaking his body at the pain she was suffering because of his stupid mistake.

Long minutes-each one an hour, an eternity-passed before she finally stopped shaking, and her breathing slowed from its hitched rhythm as the pain released her from its claws at long last.

"Jake?" she asked again, unsure. He curled tighter again and licked her face repeatedly. "Why... why are you here?"

He cleared his mind, closed his eyes, concentrating on two legs, two arms, his own skin again. The heat enveloping her entire body receded as he forced himself to change, a grating process that left him shaking, but human. The moment he was sure he wasn't going to burst, he dragged her into his arms and pressed his cheek to her hair, crying all over again.

"I thought you were dead. I thought I'd pushed you too far and killed you. You weren't moving, I couldn't see you breath or hear your heart beating. I thought I'd killed you, Bella. I'm so stupid, I keep pushing you away when all I want to do is pull you closer! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He rocked them both, sobbing.

A tiny hand pressed against his chest, while her arm curled around his neck and her legs curled up. She tucked herself into his much larger frame and he wrapped around her again, uncaring of the mud and his lack of clothing. "It's... okay, Jake. I'm okay now. I'm not dead."

He shook his head at her words and held her closer while trying not to squish her. "No, you're not. You're not okay, and it's my fault. I thought things were moving too fast, I didn't want to scare you off, and all that time you kept trying to tell me it was fine. But I didn't listen, didn't pay attention to what you were showing me, and I hurt us both. You were almost dead, and I would have been responsible." He shook with tears slowly dying down and felt her hand stroking over his back.

"So that's what this was all about?" she asked softly. "You weren't... regretting being--"

He cut her off. His head roared up and wide eyes stared down at her for a moment that shocked her with the intensity in his gaze. Then, faster than she could blink, his lips swooped down and caught hers, mashing their lips together as he kissed her ferociously. A startled sound just edged him on and his lips pried hers open, a startled gasp further giving way for his plunging tongue. The shocked noise turned quickly into a sound of surrendering pleasure, and his blood pounded in his ears heatedly.

She curled her tongue to stroke his and he groaned deeply. He rolled, pinning her much smaller frame as his hands shackled hers and stretched them above her head. She gasped at the closer contact, and he grinned against her mouth. With an instinct as old as time he imitated what he wanted to do most, his tongue thrusting into the dark cavern of her mouth, then retreating slowly, dragging along hers, and she moaned beneath him.

She broke the kiss, panting. Her eyes were dazed, slumberous, and he planted kisses along her neck, sucking and licking spots that drove sanity right out the window. When his teeth rasped along a spot at the side of her neck, her body arched, her head turning to give him better access.

The urge to mark her, claim her, rose to the surface so fast he couldn't stop it, and his canines bit into her neck, piercing skin, drawing blood, but his tongue licked it away. She went wild beneath him, her body trembling and arching and moving against his in a way that drove him out of his fucking mind. The lightning that had flashed through her at his bite, that had made her world implode and made her see flashes of color, now sizzled into him and struck him with the force of an ocean wave. It pummeled him under its hot force and tossed him, and he growled at the agonizing pleasure streaking through him with every mindless arch of her soft body against his.

He trembled, fighting the need to take her now. Not on the ground, not yet. He needed her more than air, but he wouldn't make love to her in the mud for her first time--_their _first time.

He scooped her up and stood, racing faster than her mind could comprehend, and jumped to the roof to enter her open window. She looked around, eyesight spinning still, and gasped.

"Jake-"

He cut her off with a heated kiss, but he drew away and pressed his forehead against hers. "You need to shower," he said roughly, trying to think clearly when her smell was invading his senses and muddying his brain.

She looked at his arms and hands, which were caked in wet and drying mud from laying on the ground as a wolf. "You're one to talk," she muttered.

He laughed darkly, fighting the urge to kiss her and wipe that mutinous, mischievous look off her face. "Bells, you're killing me here. I'm trying to be a gentleman and let you at least get clean and prepared or... _whatever _women do before taking this step, and you're not making it easy on me."

He looked so in pain she had to laugh. "Okay. I'll let you off the hook this once. You should probably go and... and..." she trailed off as she realized for the first time that his clothes were missing. And not just shoes or a shirt, it was _everything_. _Missing_. As in _gone_. Bella turned a dark pink as she brought her gaze back up to his.

He nipped her lip, taking a decidedly male enjoyment of her sudden reaction to _his _reaction. "You started it," he jibed, and she bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah, well... I think I'm gonna take that bath now."

She turned and would have fled to the bathroom if he hadn't snagged her hand during her turn and pulled her back to him.

He grinned a little, but his eyes were mostly serious. "Bella, we don't have to do this. I'm fine with waiting until whenever you're ready." He brought her close for a soft, tender kiss, his lips rubbing against her swollen ones lovingly. "Never feel like you have to do something for me, Bells." He smiled down at her.

She opened her eyes and met his now, and a smile bloomed over her face to match his, tender and loving and so adoring. "It's because you'd say that, that you'd do that for me, that I want this. I want you, Jake. Only you would be that... er... _excited_," she blushed, adorably, before continuing, "and still put me first. You're my own personal sun, Jake. You keep me warm just by existing." She reached up on tiptoes and kissed him gently before pulling back. "Go shower downstairs, and I'll do the same. Hopefully we can get all the mud off, cause I don't want to ruin that bed with icky stuff on it."

And with that, she strode into the bathroom, already peeling off her soaked jacket. He felt the need to whimper, but tamped it down. Still, he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him as he watched his mate walk with a confidence he hadn't seen in a long time.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Red Lace

_**A/N:** The title says it all, ladies and gentlemen. This is the really, really hot and spicy moment we have all been waiting for. To be completely honest, I startled myself, cause I read back over it and went, "Hm.... don't know exactly where that came from, but it's HOOOOOOOT." ^^ And thank you all for your awesomeness! It's really cool that people are so hyped for this! And yes, Jake was an ass. But he's not right now. :D Oooooh yes, he is most definitely NOT an ass in this chapter! Enjoy!!!! Much love! _~Kasha

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Red Lace**

He raced downstairs, showered as fast as possible, although still making sure to nearly rub his skin raw in an effort to get rid of the mud, and gathered things he figured they'd need. He had to run back to his house-he thanked whatever higher being was looking down with amusement that his dad was at the bonfire-and grabbed protection, before practically teleporting back, not wanting her to think he'd left.

Luckily, she was still in the tub when he came into the cabin, and he opened the fridge to see what he could whip up... and that thought brought baaaad images to his head, or very good ones, and he brought his mind out of the gutter. Bad Jacob. No thinking of Bella yet. Yet.

So he gathered things he could think of-strawberries, because she loved them, ready whip because his over-active body demanded it, those sort of things-and carried them upstairs.

After that, he scoured the house for candles, and found hundreds-thousands- of tea lights in a drawer in Bella's room. He'd make a note of that later. He lit them, staged everything, and had just sat on the bed when the door opened, and out came Bella, clothed in something silky that ended in lace.

And not just any lace. Hot, mind-destroying, candy red lace. As in sexier-than-anyone-should-own-and-still-be-underage red lace. Where had she gotten _that_? It wasn't that it wasn't hot-there was _no _doubt about that- and it wasn't overly-revealing or anything, but Bella wearing lace didn't add up.

She saw the question on his face and turned pink. "A friend from Forks, when I moved away. She... thought I might need it, surrounded by all the 'hot babes on the rez,'" she air quoted. Jake grinned and held out his hand, and she seemed to float towards him, that red lacy number doing horrible things to him. Really, really _bad _things.

When she stopped at the edge of the bed, between his legs, she looked down, unsure of what to do. The inexperience showed in her eyes, the way she took her bottom lip between her teeth, so innocent. That look hit his libido like fuel to fire and made him want to groan and roll her under him. Not necessarily in that order.

He took her hand in his and kissed the back, her knuckles, her fingertips, opening her hand to press a kiss to the center of her palm. Looking up and into her eyes, he nibbled, and felt the jolt go through her. He moved his arm back, slowly pulling her forward, until with his much longer arm span he had pulled her onto the bed, her chest pressing against his as she straddled his thighs. The feeling of silk and Bella nearly drove him out of his mind right then, but he pushed his need down, concentrating on her. He let go of her hand, letting his fingers drag along her skin as they travelled up to sift into her hair. She shivered again, and his other arm came around her waist to pull her body ever so slowly closer until it was flush with his. Her eyes widened at the feel of him pressing against her upper thigh, but he calmed her with gentle strokes, soft touches. His fingers at the back of her neck drew her down slowly while his eyes-molten gold in the candlelight and his desire-held hers trapped, like a deer in headlights. His lips whispered over hers, brushed so softly she sighed and relaxed in his arms.

"That's it," he said gently, tenderly. "It's just me, Bells, and you know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Her eyes became troubled, and she drew back a little. "But this entire week-"

He groaned, pressing his head against her shoulder and burying his face in the crook of her neck. "This week has been a week of hell and mistakes. If I ever do something that stupid in the future, please beat me with something sharp."

She laughed, threading her fingers through his hair and massaging. He purred against her, and she laughed. This was just like when he had snuck in through her window last time. Well, only last time she hadn't been wearing something lacy and unbelievably un-Bella, and they hadn't been about to--

"You're doing it again," he murmured from under her hands. The way his warm breath travelled over her skin made her shiver again, and she felt a tightening in her breasts. She knew Jake felt her reaction because he groaned, pressing tighter against her neck as his arms tensed around her.

"Bella, you'd drive a saint to drink." His voice was low now, rough and husky and all too sexy against her skin. Then his mouth started moving, his lips trailing over sensitive spots along her neck. Her eyes closed of their own violation and her hands tightened in his hair, anchoring herself when these new feelings were starting to make themselves known.

Jake kissed up to her lips, then took those too, putting all his need, that total and complete love and adoration, into the kiss, and she responded in kind.

Her body molded itself to his, pressing until every soft inch was flattened against his hard muscles. He felt the way her nipples hardened to pinpoints and rubbed against his chest through the lace, and he growled. Her tongue battled with his now, her teeth taking his lower lip and giving him a nip that sent shock waves through his system.

He rolled, taking her with him with his arms wrapped around her to keep that same closeness, until she was lying under him. The hard ridge of him through his cutoffs rubbed against her now, and she tried to pull back, but he kept kissing her, his hands stroking her up and down to ease the nerves. She melted underneath his fingertips, swept under by the desire that radiated between them.

He finally lifted his head to look into those dark, sweet pools of chocolate brown and smiled down at her. She was perfect, absolutely perfect for him in every way. He felt nearly choked with the all-consuming love he felt for her, and he whispered those words to her, one hand coming up to caress her cheek.

"I love you," he said again, and kissed first her forehead, then one cheek, the other, and finally those adorable, love-plumped lips that drew him like magnets.

This kiss was slow, thorough, made their body temperatures rise with a slow burn. Long, drugging minutes passed and he ghosted his way down her neck, pressing hot lips against her slowly heating skin until he reached the straps of her nightgown. His hands slid them down, following every inch with his mouth. Then he travelled to the lacy top of the red number, and he practically purred with satisfaction at this. His teeth nipped the skin just above the delicate design, causing shivers to course through her. When he gently raked his teeth against her sensitive skin she arched, allowing him to slide the garment down, then off completely with a little sensual rub of silk against skin.

He looked down and saw her unsure of herself, questioning his approval now that she was completely revealed. So with a long, slow look he smiled in a way that could only be upon the face of a male about to truly appreciate a female.

And not just any female. Bella. He whispered it, let the word breeze across her lips as he leaned down to kiss her worries away. He drove them out with the aching he let her feel in his kiss, the way he treasured her, adored her. Loved her. God, did he love her, so much it brought a pressure to his chest and a burning in his throat.

When he drew his head up, he let it show, and she saw the brightness of his eyes, the total and complete belonging in them. She owned him, body and soul, and he would love her until the end of their days.

"I love you, Bella," he rasped in a low voice.

She smiled, tears rising to her own eyes. "I love you too, Jake. Now show me."

His smile spread to a grin and he kissed her once more, hot and just a little rough, before making his way back down to her breasts. So full, so plump, perfect to fit his hands. He cupped them, stroking his thumbs over the tips to make her breath catch. When his teeth dragged over one gently she arched her back, cradling his head to her. He revelled in her response and sought more, closing his lips over one peak and sucking, bringing the tip between the rough palate of his mouth and his tongue. She moaned under him, sending his pulse flaring and kicking hard against his temples and other, more sensitive, areas. But he wanted to shower her in pleasure first, steep her in it until she was as wild for him as he was for her.

He kissed his way down her body, stopping for a wicked foray of that little belly button, then skipped down to her thigh, licking over the unbelievably sensitized nerve endings, causing her to shift her hips, not understanding what exactly was going on, but needing something.

He ran his hands over her, stroking the fire high, and then parting her thighs with his large hands to sink in between them with his wide shoulders, turning his head to nibble the inside of her pale skin at the junction of her leg and waist. Her hips lifted again, and he couldn't resist the sweet smell of chocolate and strawberries, the smell so strong at her core, like an aphrodisiac. He groaned, and dipped his head low to play with his tongue.

Her cry pounded through his body, set lightning into his bloodstream and strained his control. He couldn't help but circle the perfect bud faster, harder, when faced with the way Bella moaned his name, clutching the sheets beneath her. He plunged his tongue into her core, welcoming her cries and pushing her for more.

He brought her to the edge, and with one long, hot lick across her bundle of nerves she careened over that precipice, flying even while she clenched her fingers in his hair to anchor herself to the world.

But Jake wasn't done. Rising up, he dragged his body over hers, loving the way she cried out when his chest dragged over her sensitive breasts. His mouth hungrily sought one again, adding a rhythm to the sucking. With his agile fingers he found her most pleasurable spit again, and he worked her up to a fine scream as she came again in seconds. Still he didn't let up, wanting her ready for him. He tore his mouth away to press his forehead against the crook of her neck, while his free hand came up to test her response to him.

One long, calloused finger found her wetness and he groaned, sweat breaking out over him. His body throbbed against the confines of his jeans, but he pressed his will down. He wouldn't hurt her.

Still keeping the rhythm he'd set, he worked her to relaxing around him, then adding another when she was ready. Both of them groaned at the fullness of two fingers, but still he pressed. She was so tight, so hot he thought he might go up in flames. And she was arching against him now, so close to climax already. He couldn't wait any longer.

Using the speed born of being a wolf, he was out of his cutoffs and rolling on the protection before she could cone down from her high.

When he lowered himself, he sought her lips for a heated, wild kiss, his tongue dueling with hers for supremacy and neither winning. They rolled on the bed, touching, stroking, moans and whispers mixing together with their kisses. When neither could stand it any longer, Jake rolled and raised himself to one forearm, while the other hand wrapped her leg around his waist. With that done, he held her still and entered her slowly.

Bella jerked, her body automatically sheeing away from the invasion, but his strength held her in place. A stretching, burning sensation filled her, and he tried to soothe her.

He was met with opposition and stopped, allowing her body to stretch to accommodate his for a moment. "Bella. Look at me. Baby, open your eyes. Tell me you want this. If you don't, sweetie, I won't be able to stop." He ground the words out because he had to say them, had to make sure this was what she wanted before he did something neither of them could fix.

Bella opened her large, dark eyes and smiled. Even though he body felt the stinging, fiery pain that accompanied that first time, she smile at him. "I want this, Jacob. I want you to make love to me."

He groaned, kissing her as his hips arched, piercing her with one long, sure thrust. He sank all the way through, stilling to let her get used to him now.

Bella felt the pain subside, leaving behind a pressure that needed lots of moving to fulfill. "Jake?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I love you. Now _move_."

He laughed, and complied. His first withdraw was slow and played along her nerve endings, but the one back in was fire, searing her brain and killing any hesitation. She arched under him, crying out, and the two lost themselves in the pleasure of loving each other.

He couldn't keep himself slow, not this time. His control was next to nothing, but then, so was hers. They met each other, thrust for thrust, shudder for shudder, until her body suddenly exploded, spasming around his and milking him dry. Jake's deep cry echoed with her breathless one, leaving them spent, sated and well-loved. His marks remained across her neck, breasts and thighs, while hers still remained across his back in the form of crescent shaped indents.

Jake raised his head long enough to grin down at her like a loon, then kiss her lovingly before sinking his head down to her breast again.

With a groan, he rolled them over so she was splayed across him, limp as a noodle.

"I love you," he whispered.

Bella laughed.

He nipped her skin, making her body jolt and tighten around his, making both of them shudder uncontrollably with after shakes for a long minute. When they finally settled down again , he looked up at her.

"Why did you laugh?" he asked, his voice a little hurt, but mostly curious.

"Jake, hun, you forgot your English." She chuckled again, running her fingers through the hair along the nape of his neck.

"What?"

"You said something in Quileute, babe."

He huffed a laugh, closing his eyes. "I said, "I love you," Bells."

She chuckled and lay down against him, her bead pillowed by the muscle of his chest and shoulder. "I love you, too, Jake. I'm glad you're not being stupid anymore." She grinned against his skin, and took a tiny nip.

He groaned, swatting at her backside. "Don't start that again, woman. I think you damn near killed me!"

Her carefree, glorious laugh echoed in his bones. "But wouldn't that be a way to go?"

He tilted his head down and smiled at her. "Only with you, Bells. From now until forever."

With a sweet kiss, he linked their fingers together and, holding hands, the two fell asleep, wrapped in a world where nothing mattered but the love between them.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: The Waterfall

_**A/N: **Hello! There's so much to say in this little section, but in the effort to save you boredom, I will cut it short. After the last update, I took a turn for the worse and got even more sick, but everything is resolved now and I'm better. I've officially graduated from high school and now have a full 6 months before I start college. :) You know what that means? LOOOOOTS of time to write. Ohhhhhh the fun to be had. Anyway, let's get on with things, shall we? Much love! _~Kasha

_P.S. Thanks for being patient. ;)  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Waterfall**

"Come on, slowpoke!" The laughing face turned to look down the steep slope at the small figure falling behind. In the sunlight, Jake's eyes were old gold, the lightest and brightest shade of brown-tan before turning yellow. He skidded down the mountainside, nearly crashing into Bella with his eagerness, almost sending them both into a tumbling descent, but he caught her upper arms and somehow managed to keep them both upright. He grinned from ear to ear, clearly impressed with his manliness at the feat.

"Shut up, Jake. Not all of us have super werewolf muscles." She huffed a breath and blew at the hair falling in front of her eyes. When he just continued to grin oh-so-proudly, she put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Someone seriously needs to bring that new ego down a notch."

"But Bells, I thought you liked my... _ego_... last night." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, trying to contain the laughter rocking his torso.

Bella's eyes narrowed. "You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" Her tone was dry as leaves in late autumn.

A mischievous spark lit in his eyes, and Bella shook her head. "No. Whatever it is you're thinking, no." He pouted, bottom lip poking out and eyes going round and big. How was it that all of the boys knew how to do that? Was it some sort of wolf thing? "Weren't you supposed to be taking me somewhere?" she asked pointedly.

Jake's expression turned excited now, changing with each passing moment. "Come on." He started to turn around and pull her up, but changed his mind. With an ease that surprised her, he gathered her up, cradling her with enough pressure to make her feel safe, not squished. The way he just walked up the side of the mountain, no wobbling or lurching, told her exactly why he hadn't brought shoes. With his wolfish abilities, his feet seemed to know exactly which way to be placed to ensure that his balance was perfect and he could propel himself up the steep terrain with the least amount of energy wasted.

He took them over the summit, bringing the ocean into view. This side of the mountain wasn't anywhere near as steep, a gradual downwards stretch that was smooth and easy. To Bella's surprise, he turned right and started walking parallel to the ocean, around a curve in the ground. A wall of seemed to appear before them, thick ferns and tall plants with huge leaves. Bella laughed, a full fledged smile blooming over her face. She reached out, brushing her hand along a wet, smooth leaf as they passed it. Jake looked down at her and smiled, making her smile even more. It was just such a magical moment.

And then they crossed the threshold of living green, and entered a land before time, a world untouched by change or humanity. It was exactly how Bella pictured the world would have looked like in the age of dinosaurs, when everything was bigger, brighter, unsullied by technology and pure in how simple and wild it was. A pool started just to their right, broad and smooth. Crystalline water bubbled up from the center, trails of steam whispering above it before being swept away by a soft breeze that seemed to swirl in the enclosed area.

The water continued to the left, where a wide dip in the pool allowed a thick stream to fall heavily, silkily, into another pool below. This one was deeper by far, Bella could tell by how the water was so clear at the edges, and became shades darker as it continued towards the center. Even that point was clear, although it was a deep, dark clear, rather than the sparkling shallows of the edges.

It was beautiful, breathtaking. She turned her head up to look at Jake, who she found was watching her. He had an odd expression on his face, one that mirrored the second lake in its depth, but lacked its clarity.

"What?" Her voice held just a touch of breathlessness to it, a sense of wonder.

He shook his head, though, and set her down gently on her feet. One of his large hands tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, exposing a cheek to the sunlight. His lips drifted from that spot to her now-closed eyes, brushing soft kisses across them before traveling down to her full lips. This kiss was drugging, pulling her under a spell the way a soft waterfall might pull someone beneath the surface of the water to roll back up again.

Jake lifted his head and looked down at her, his thumb brushing her cheek. "Come on, Bells." He slid his hand down her arm to her hand, walking towards the edge of the second pool. Wearing as little as he did, all he had to do was release the denim from behind the button and let gravity leave him skyclad. Bella blushed a little, but the marvel of all that copper skin under bright sunlight doused any shyness she might have had. Already he was kneeling to tug her shoes and socks off with a tenderness that left her silent — speechless. Bella unzipped the coat and pulled the shirt over her head in time to step out of the pants he was pulling down gently. He looked up at her, giving her the option to stay in what little clothing she had left, or let him see all of her, just as he was doing. Her brain was torn for a split second between retaining her modesty or being as open as he was. The obvious answer won, and she shed the rest of her garments, standing before him in nothing but sunlight and air. His eyes darkened, turning a more earthy color. He raised up onto his knees, pressing the softest of kisses against her stomach before rising to his feet, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time.

A crashing noise startled both of them, making them jump and look towards the noise. Jake laughed, watching two squirrels chase each other through the dense undergrowth, up and around the trees and back down. Bella laughed, chiding them on being so oblivious to everything around them. Looking around, birds, squirrels and even some deer located around the long and wide strip of the stream coming from the waterfalls and ponds. The smaller animals chattered endlessly, while the deer watched, wary of the predator they sensed in Jake, though they didn't bolt or run away.

An easy grin replaced the serious expression in Jake's eyes, and he tugged her towards the second pool. As the waves lapped around her toes, then ankles, calves and thighs, Bella let out a sigh of content. The water was warm, almost hot, and it sank into bones that seemed to have been soaked with the damp chill of the Pacific Northwest.

Jake laughed at her face as she absorbed the heat. "Come on, Bells. It's even better in the deeper parts." He tugged her towards where the rocks dropped suddenly, leaving them both treading water.

"How deep is this thing, exactly?"

He grinned. "Don't know. Eleven, twelve feet, maybe more." He wasn't really paying attention. His gaze was caught by how the sun had just come out fully, and the rays seemed to make everything diamond brilliant. The reflected twists of the water played across the leaves of the plants, the rocks above the pool, over Bella's face. Her entire body seemed to be a dazzling white beneath the surface, mirroring the sun in brightness.

"_Jake_," Bella splashed him, sending water straight at his head. "Do you mind?" Jake's eyes traveled back up and found that a blush had stolen across her delicate features, painting them a light pink.

"Aw, Bells, come on. I'm a guy!" He grinned unrepentantly.

"Yeah, well, I did _not_ come here to have wild monkey sex in the pool, or whatever it is you're thinking of."

Jake threw his head back and laughed. "But _babe_," he whined.

"No, Mr. Black. The answer is no, and you know it." She couldn't fight the smile that twitched at her lips, though, and it spoiled the wanna-be-mean sound she tried to put forth.

He growled. "I like my woman feisty."

"You're woman? Excuse me? _Your. Woman_. Please, Jacob, say that again, so I have absolutely no reason _not_ to beat you." Her eyes narrowed, flashing righteous fury and womanly ire.

The grin came out – he couldn't help it. Unfortunately, it just gave her more reason to pounce on him, pushing his head under the water and sending all that crystal-pure aqua straight up his nose. He came back up sneezing like a dog, shaking his head and pawing (yes, pawing, even with human hands) at the offended olfactory nerves housed in his human muzzle. "Bella!"

She laughed and nodded her head with that saucy movement she did. "Serves you right, Jacob. 'My woman' my ass," she swam to the waterfall, leaving him with a fantastic view of said body part – or what would have been a great view if it weren't obstructed by the burning in his nose.

"You're so gonna get it now, Bells!" he grinned and lunged, swimming crazily after her and making her screech playfully as she avoided his grasps with a dexterity in the water that made him laugh. He was the great, hulking beast, and here she was, ducking under his reaches and brushing nimble fingers against that spot just along his ribs that was guaranteed to make him squirm. So much for his manly prowess.

In a last effort to save himself from her gleeful torture, he grabbed her around the waist and with a mighty kick of his legs, dunked them both under the heavy warmth of the waterfall. She shrieked just before her head was pounded gently under the water. He kicked again, bringing them to the side of the pool where he could trap her beneath his much larger body and kiss her senseless. Then, while she was without her defenses, he raked his fingers along her belly, wiggling them and causing her to squeal and twist, trying to avoid the payback.

"What did you say, Bella? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Did you say stop?" He tickled her mercilessly, until she turned pink and couldn't breathe.

A growling started, and she looked up at him in surprise. But Jake wasn't the one making the noise. Just beyond the green leaves, something large padded silently towards them, Jake felt it. His muscles tensed, trembled with the oncoming of the change, and crouched protectively over Bella. He sensed that if he made any sudden move-even just putting Bella behind him- the thing would attack, and he didn't know exactly what he was dealing with. It could be one of the guys, following the noise and playing a joke on him, or it could be a bear, thinking it was going to find an easy meal. He didn't believe that it was one of the pack, though. Something instinctive told him that whatever was on the other side was not of the friendly sort.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Fight in the Forest

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Fight in the Forest**

Jake bit back a snarl. This was the worst case scenario. No wolf wanted to be stuck between ensuring that absolutely no harm came to his mate or changing and taking out the threat altogether. If he moved, the thing would launch, and there was an unacceptable chance that Bella might be hurt. If he didn't move, whatever the thing was would come closer. And with him at a distinct disadvantage, being human, he hated the second option.

Suck-tastic though it was, the latter option was the only one available to him, because damned he was if anything hurt Bella.

With a silent, feral snarl, he lowered himself so that all of his muscles locked into place, creating a solid wall of muscle between his mate and the unknown threat. He felt Bella shaking underneath him, obviously terrified, though she was being profoundly brave, keeping herself quiet and as still as she could possibly be underneath him.

Long seconds ticked past, each stretch heightening the tension until it could be cut with a harsh breath. Bella turned her head into his shoulder, biting her lip and trying to keep her tears on the inside. Jacob's anger rose exponentially.

Whatever was coming towards them was a dead beast breathing, because he was going to use its hide as a rug for making her cry.

The teeth came out first, then a giant, furry paw, pulling forward a massive head that was black as night. The growling rose in volume and rumbled through the air, rocking even the stone beneath them. Bella tensed under him, too scared now to make any noise or move at all. Watching the wolf, keeping his eyes on it every second, Jake raised one hand slowly and stroked her hair, brushing it as soothingly as he could, under the circumstances.

Bella pressed harder against his solidness, probably sensing how close the beast was now, and instinctively seeking comfort in her mate. Her hands unknowingly came up to press against his heart, her body seeking the slow and steady rhythm to try and match it.

The invader saw the movement and roared, launching to attack its prey. Jake didn't try to roll away, fearing the claws might rake Bella if he moved. He compacted himself against her, practically squishing her as he covered her completely. She screamed something at him, but Jake couldn't understand in that moment. The claws ripped at the skin and muscles of his back, and he roared with pain and fury. The moment the beast was overhead he launched from his prone position, pushing with his arms and legs and rotating his hips and shoulders to flip, as if spinning around his supple spine, and tackled the creature.

In midair, some inner radar sensed that he was far enough from his mate to not cause damage, and it was as if a buckle had been unleashed. His body immediately exploded, without his conscious effort, and his teeth bit into the left side of the monster, catching it on its slenderly built belly. Not the smartest choice on his part, as this left his opponent the opportunity to rake at him again with claws, but he absolutely caught it off guard, a slight advantage.

His breath whooshed out as they crashed into the ground on the opposite side of the pool, but allowed the momentum to carry him upright with a rotation of his body to realign his paws with the ground. A mere fraction of a moment of digging his claws into the ground and he jerked to a stop, then allowed the jolt that flowed through his body at the stopping of one direction to spring his body into the next one, this one forward, towards his enemy. He didn't attack his enemy, though, but jumped over him, landing half in the water and half out, but completely in between his foe and his mate. The roar of fury, flattened ears and crouched body brooked no quarter for the creature who had threatened his beloved.

The combatant didn't attack him, but moved to circle around him, attempting to distract the wolf that Jake was completely imbedded in by challenging him, showing dominance in raising his tail and growling. Jake ignored the display and feinted an attack. When the wolf moved to intercept him, he leaped, moving with a spring of muscles that catapulted him straight into the other wolf, imbedding claws and teeth into the enemy's flesh. His teeth went for the throat, locking tight and as momentum rolled both animals flank over flank into the dense underbrush. The antagonist had expected this, though, and used it to rake at Jake's exposed underbelly. This forced him to either release or be gutted, and Jake had a mate to protect. He rolled with the movement he had started and flung the other wolf farther away, once again reinstating his position between Bella and the beast. He should have known that such an infantile attack wouldn't work, but Jake now understood what he was up against.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, another snarl caught his attention, bringing his head partially around so that he could see both his assailant and the new sound. Terror for Bella pounded through him; the newcomer was _not_ one of his own, investigating the noise. It was another strange wolf, sniffing at his mate, who stood rigidly, mere feet from the creature that was so much bigger than she was. His eyes darted between his opponent and the new threat to his mate, and made the decision without hesitating. Fully giving his adversary the chance to strike and fully knowing it would take that opportunity, Jake roared and turned his back to the wolf he had previously been fighting.

The wolf immediately lunged for Jake, scoring long lines with its claws down his right flank and leg, and Jake felt a tearing in his leg that made him howl with pain for a brief moment, before he shoved it down. He landed roughly, practically on the other wolf's head, but he definitely didn't wish to land on Bella, so this was the better of the two options.

Shocked, the other wolf leaped back, shaking the cranium that had been so rudely conked. It growled at Jake's aggressive stance -even with the damaged paw- and crouched, preparing to strike.

It was Bella's cry that stopped all of them. She saw how his short russet fur was streaked dark red along his back, how the long furrows looked ragged and gaping. She rushed forward, even though everything in Jake was screaming to step back, that the other wolf was about to pounce. Instead, she reached for him, sinking her hands into the fur that was coated in blood, and looked at the others. "Stop!"

They looked at each other, clearly perplexed. Jake growled low in his throat, warning them to take the out then and leave, because it would be a fight to the death for terrorizing his mate. And he wouldn't be the only one going out, dammit.

"Jake, stop. Please." There was a catch in her voice, one that wasn't born of fear of the invaders this time. Jake stepped closer to her, pressing his heat against her body reassuringly, but he couldn't shift right now and risk leaving them both vulnerable to attack – especially now that there were two of them.

Then the newcomer surprised him. It sank down onto its haunches, ears pricked forward alertly. The first wolf trotted around the pool until it stood next to the sitting one, and began to shake its head. It was odd, but the fur seemed to reach back up into a hairline. It was different than the La Push wolves' transformations, which were explosive and sudden. This was gradual, but once the hair had retreated back into skin, it left a tall, dark-skinned man of mid to late twenties, with startlingly green eyes that looked as if all the emeralds in the world had been squeezed dry of color just to fill his irises. It was a powerful gaze, and Jake recognized the trait of an Alpha right away. While Sam's own were black, they still held a leashed power that made itself known instantly, either as a certain disconcerting feeling or a gut-instinct that inspired trust. Either way, they demanded a strong response.

Jake wasn't sure whether his gut was telling him to rip the man's head off now, or wait to see what he had to say.

Once again, it was Bella that made the decision, though she didn't actually do anything. Her presence alone reminded him that there was more than one wolf, and if he attacked while this man was human, it would be instant war. War could mean Bella being hurt by being next to him.

So he relaxed the slightest bit, ceasing his snarls and watching with wary eyes.

"Is she your mate?" The man asked the blunt question in a deep voice that had a rumble to it.

"Yes, and the _she_ has a voice, too," Bella snapped from behind him.

Jake grinned at the slap down delivered by his tiny love. She was scared, still trembling against him, but her voice was strong and had a bite to it he adored in that moment.

The man nodded, then looked up and down Jake's form, inspecting the damage. "Then I apologize. I was wrong in attacking. We heard the noise and jumped to the wrong conclusion." He looked over at the other wolf, who shook its head, starting to shift at a much slower rate. When a minute had passed, a tall, skinny boy who could pass as a local stood in its place. "I am Storm Truelove. This is my brother, Wolf."

"Truelove?" Bella gasped behind Jake, making him turn his head slightly. Her eyes were round and confused, clearly trying to puzzle something out.

"Got a problem with the name?" the younger boy snarled.

Jake snarled back. And his growl was much scarier.

"You're Sage's brothers, aren't you?"

Storm's eyes pinpointed the spot where Bella stood behind Jake's larger wolf body, and his gaze was wary. "How do you know Sage?"

Bella peaked her head out from behind Jake, then darted back to hide herself – or more likely the sight of naked men – from view. She mumbled something like, 'stupid naked shape-changing dogs,' and Jake swore he could almost _feel_ the heat coming off her cheeks. Finally, she calmed her sensitivities down to answer the older brother. "She's my friend. We practically have all of the same classes together."

"Ah. Then you're Isabella." The tone said that the name had been talked about with respect. His emerald eyes traveled back to Jake's, where amusement crept in. "I assume you're Jacob?" Jake inclined his head. "The adjectives used to describe you as of late have been... well, not quite as exonerating as those used for your mate." A small smile twitched at his lips.

"_Oh_ yeah." Wolf grinned. "The last adjective we heard was 'a dick.'"

"Actually, that's a noun," Bella pointed out with her face buried in Jake's fur.

Storm's smile grew, and he raised a brow to his sibling. "She has a point."

Jake grinned and allowed the shift to start, wanting a piece of this conversation. While the change to become a wolf was explosive, fur bursting from skin and bones shattering to reform in their new forms when done quickly, the reversal was less destructive, especially when done slowly. He allowed his body to shrink, compact, fur sinking back into pores to become tissue fibers that added strength to his human form. Teeth retreated, his muzzle became the cartilage of his nose, his skull shrunk, and -joke of all jokes- his brain decreased in size as well. Within a mere half-minute, Jake had lazily shifted from beast to man, and stood just as nude and proud as the other two.

He felt his ego boost to see surprise cross their faces as his height and breadth, and jealousy flashed across the younger wolf's features before being shrugged away. Jake shifted his weight to his uninjured leg, a slight movement, but it caught the unwanted attention of his mate.

"Jake!" Bella ran her hands along the lines that score angry marks down his back, then obviously found the deeper ones on his leg. "Jake, you should –"

"It'll be fine, Bella. A day or two and you won't be able to see they were ever there." He caught her worrying hands in his much larger ones and rubbed his thumbs along the backs, letting the feeling of her smooth skin replace the pain throbbing through his body like a live wire being pulsed through him.

A growl from the couples' left caught Jake's attention, but he recognized this one. Another black wolf stepped into the sunlight, the silken darkness matching the look in Sam's eyes as he looked from Jake's wounds to the two males who reeked of wolf-scent even now, when they were human.

"It's fine, Sam. A misunderstanding, nothing more. They did what any of us would have done if we thought someone were attacking a woman." Jake's voice was calm, level, but held a compelling note that Bella had never noticed before.

Sam nodded, but didn't exactly make a move to change back into his human form, either. And his eyes were certainly scolding Jake for doing exactly that. The younger of the La Push mammals shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and grinned, as if to say, 'Oh well.'

"Storm, Wolf, this is Samuel Uley, the leader of my pack. Sam, they're Sage's brothers."

Sam's eyes whipped from the brothers to Jake, clearly calculating exactly what all of that meant.

"This means something to you?" Storm asked, looking directly at Sam, although his voice was obviously pitched to Jake.

Bella's mate grinned. "Oh yeah," he repeated Wolf's words from earlier. "It means we're about to get real close."

"Meaning?" Wolf's gaze was more of a jade than emerald, and not nearly as powerful, especially when a petulant look had crossed his features. His gaze strayed to Bella's legs, the portion visible to him, and he leaned his head to the side as if to try and see more of the colorless, breathtaking view.

Jake growled, even as Storm smacked the boy upside his head. "It means, pup, that your sister is the mate to one of ours."

Sam rolled his eyes, already anticipating the reaction, so it was no surprise when Storm snarled and turned his full attention back to Jake. "Say that again, boy?"

"She's. Mated. To. One. Of. Ours." Jake said each word distinctly, separately, each syllable a growl.

"No, she's not," Bella said with exasperation. "You said she's _the_ mate to Embry, not _mated_. There's a clear difference. And Embry's very nice," she said, looking past Jake to the other pack's Alpha with annoyance. "He's done nothing wrong, so watch your tone. I don't care if you're some sort of steroid-loaded canine, that doesn't mean you get to go all holier-than-thou. And you," she said, turning her ire to Jake, who could feel his own anger slipping under the power of his mate's, "stop growling. They're her brothers. Aren't they supposed to be neanderthals about her? Although," she said, clearly on a tangent, "that's completely stupid, because she can make her own decisions for herself. And – "

"_Bella_," Jake had to smother a laugh, because he was sure if he let it slip she'd skin him with that tongue alone. This would be the time when Quil would look at Bella with awe mixed with amusement and say something like, "Sometimes I just want to pull yours pants down to make sure you don't have brass balls dangling there," or something like that.

"Yes, _Jacob_?"

"Calm down, babe. Crisis averted. The tribes aren't going to war, there aren't any more heads for you to beat in with sense. It's all good."

He could feel her grinning, could almost see it. "Good." Satisfaction purred in her voice, and Jake finally did allow himself to chuckle. Life with Bella would never be boring, thank Q'wati.

"Can we take this meeting somewhere else? Perhaps at a later point?" He looked pointedly down at himself, then at the others. "My mate seems to like it better when people wear clothes, oddly enough."

"Just because I'm not a heathen doesn't mean I'm odd, Jacob Black."

"No, the fact that you're perfectly fine with people changing into wolves says that by itself," Jake stated dryly, just to hear her growl at him. Hah, his little mate was perfect.

Storm made a low noise, something that rumbled in his chest and lifted his lips. "We could meet here later, with all of the members of our packs present." He held up his hands at Sam's wary eyes. "Peaceful, I swear. It would mean that both packs would be able to later recognize each other by sight and scent, so that these... misunderstanding won't happen again."

Sam thought about it for a long minute, then nodded.

"At nine, then?" Another nod. "Then we will meet then."

With a shake of his head, skin became fur once more, a long process that seemed to blend each aspect of wolf and man until finally the change was complete and Storm was a large, strong black wolf once more.

Wolf -the human one- followed suit at a much slower pace, and seemed to feel itchy and odd when he finished. He trod next to Storm, and the two loped off, black and mud-brown covering wide stretches of ground quickly.

Jake looked over as Sam began to shift back to human form. "Something more?" Jake asked, wanting to have time alone with his mate to calm her down.

"Yeah." Sam walked over to Jake, reached out and smacked the back of his head. "That's for being an idiot and shifting when there was more than one of them. This," he thunked the other side of Jake's head, "is for not listening when you did shift. I heard what was going on immediately and tried to ask what was going on, but you were too deep into the wolf side to even hear. And this," Jake anticipated another thwap and fought a brief instinct to duck his head, but instead got a pat on the shoulder, "is for doing damn good. You kept your head -for the most part- and fought smart. Now get back into clothes, and you and Bella come back to my place. We've got plenty of med supplies to patch you up with. That leg looks like it hurts like a –" he broke off at Bella's clearing of her throat and grinned. "Sorry, Bella. You know the saying about old dogs."

"You're not _that_ old, Sam, or we'd have issues with you being about to marry Emily. A May-December romance, even Quileute style, doesn't seem quite right at the moment."

Sam laughed, then nodded to Jake, changing even as he walked off into the broad green leaves.

Jake turned around for the first time in what seemed like ages and looked down at his mate. She was still much paler than he liked, and she was still shaking a little, but she had a backbone of steel. "You did awesome," he said with a grin.

Bella gave a shaky laugh. "Whatever. I was shaking in my boots, or would have if I had been wearing _clothes_ at all, and we both know it. When he first started coming towards us, I thought I was going to pee myself. No horror films for me for a few months."

Jake pulled her close, bending his head to press kisses into her hair. "You were brave, Bella. You didn't make any noise, didn't move, didn't panic and try to run away. You even smacked that Storm guy down a bit just by being the crazy smart person you are."

"Translated: big mouth that speaks before she talks." Bella smiled, making Jake's heart skip a bit.

"Translated: brilliant mate." He made sure she couldn't argue by sealing her lips with his, stroking his hand up and down the slender column of her neck just to feel the pulse there that had settled into its natural rhythm, in sync with his once more. When he raised his head once more, his eyes were soft and dark, filled with emotion for her. "Come on. Let's head back to Sam's."

Bella nodded, then looked around, completely forgetting exactly where it was they had put their clothes. Jake laughed and helped her back into them once they were found. He offered to carry her down the slope, knowing it would be steep, but she refused, already looking down at the way his shorts revealed the long tears in his calf. He protested that it was fine, but she could tell how much it pained him, so she steadfastly refused, but settled on holding his hand and teasing him about being ready to live as a boring nun for the rest of her life if it meant no more harrowing trials like that one.

Jake grinned. "And what? Miss out on the awesome sex?"

She turned pink, but to his surprise, sighed and agreed with him. "I suppose you do have a point there, Mr. Black." At his look of shock she winked. "What? I'm not allowed to talk about how we do it like they do on the Discovery Channel? Cause you know, you an me baby ain't nothin but mammals." She quoted a song she'd heard all of one time while packing boxes, and had blushed terribly at the time. Jake had teased her about it later, even making up a goofy dance to go with it, just to make her hide behind her hands and turn even her ears a bright red. Just to make her smile.

Jake threw back his head and laughed, bringing up his hands to start the dance again. "Don't you dare, Jake!" she said, gripping the hand she held tightly. Her dangerous warning was spoiled by the smile tugging at her lips, though.

"Alright, alright." He said, grinning from ear to ear. He leaned over, though, and started the song again. "Sweat, baby, sweat, baby, sex is a Texas..." just to hear her laugh as they walked down the mountainside once more.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, guys! It is 2 in the morning here, and I am seriously tired, but I HAD to get this done. It was one of those things that couldn't wait for tomorrow. So tada! I will go over it after sleeping a good chunk of the next day away, and probably correct the billions of grammar errors that are haunting the last few paragraphs. :D But for now, I very much sincerely hope that you have enjoyed the action filled mind candy of this chapter. Until tomorrow, my friends! _

_Much love! _~Kasha_  
_


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Meeting of Two Packs

_**A/N: **This is so awesome! I love having so many people responding this quickly! Okay, I'm going to go over some responses, so if you're impatient, you can skim and see if your name is in here, or you can actually read them, some of the posts were actually really cool. Alright! Onwards!_

_**Jessica_Faith:** Excellent. I like cookies. * Rubs hands together * _

_**TeamJacobYeah: **Yes, Jake and Bella are **AWESOME**. And I loved making Bella's character so hot-sauce snappy. She's in the midst of werewolves and magic and unbelievably violent fighting scenes, she can't be the wimp SM made her out to be! Haha, sorry, one of my major irks. :D_

_**LuvsEmTallDarkAndHandsome:** pants, and I'll bet you'll feel nuts. ^ ^ Yes, fun times are **ALWAYS **inspired by this song._

_**Mysweetkat: **ooooh the ideas that you have just given me... I adore you for that comment. * bows down *_

_**YankeeGirlNJ: ** Yes, there will definitely be... interesting... reactions in this chapter. Poor people ;P_

_**Anneliese-dark-93:** Thank you very, very much! I love hearing that more than I can ever hope to put into words! To your question about the bed, I'm not sure where exactly the idea came from. I suppose just from my imagination added with what I want in a bed. I tend to make a den and bury myself into the corner of mine, so I put that sense of comfort into there. Someone as troubled as Bella should have a place to hide from the world, and that bed seemed it. If I had a bed like it, it would be a deep mahogany wood, something like the autumn orange of cedar, but for Bella it should be a white color that glows in the dark like moon beams turned into clouds so solid they become wood. If that makes sense. Anyway, I'm rambling, but I hope that someday **SOMEONE** will make that bed! _

_For everyone else, thank you for your support! I'm amazed at how many people have wished me luck with school and have actually said they're happy that I'm better! That's so cool! Thank you very, very much! _

_And now, for the hot-body-packed (or should I say packs?) chapter..._

_Much love! _~Kasha

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Meeting of Two Packs**

Jake and Bella entered the clearing to find all of the La Push gang already there, but an absence of the Truelove family. This was obviously going very noticed by Sam. His head was held high and constantly turned from side to side, sniffing the air to find the hidden threat he automatically assumed was coming. It was safer to expect the worst, even if you got the best. _Not that the best has been around that much, lately_, Jake thought wryly.

Just then Emily looked up to see Sam's alert pose and shook her head with a small smile. Coming up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his much taller frame and rubbed her nose back and forth across one spot that even Bella could see made the great Sam tremble. Dark eyes flared into ebony stars pressed into a dark face stamped with the strain of his position. A terrible weight seemed to lift from him as he turned in her arms and found her smiling irreverently up at him. She whispered something so quietly no one but Sam could hear, and he chuckled. Bella watched as Emily's smile seemed to grow even brighter because of his reaction. Would it always be like this for them? For Jake and herself? Every time she watched the alpha pair, they seemed unable to stay apart, like doing so would starve themselves of the other's presence.

Bella looked up to see Jake observing her, not the others. She blushed, caught in thoughts way off in the future, and he knew that she knew that he knew. It was a conundrum thought, to say the least.

She couldn't think of anything to say, so just smiled at him – that type of smile that was becoming more frequent with the more prolonged exposure to the pack that she had. It was the not-sure-but-game smile that showed she clearly had no idea what exactly was going on (in this case in her own mind), so she would just go with the flow and accept whatever came next.

Jake wondered if she even knew that she'd started changing since she'd started hanging with the pack. When he had first seen her, she had been broken and lost and so damn sad it had broken Jake's heart to see her that way. Apparently the cure for that disease was lots of half-naked men and constant contact with the family that the pack truly was. And being imprinted on. And cooking. Bella cooked a lot, shouldn't that be part of the cure? And if the rest of them reaped the benefits of that specific part of the healing process, there was nothing wrong with that, right? He grinned and nuzzled that spot on her neck that made her breath catch just the way he loved.

"Jacob," Emily warned.

The younger couple turned their heads as one to look over at the Mama Wolf. She had her hands on her hips, but the stern look she was attempting to administer was absolutely ruined by the fact that those hands were covering Sam's own, while the Papa Wolf was hiding his laughter with his much larger build bent over, his head tucked behind Mama Wolf's back. Not that it did much good, considering the breadth of his shoulders and barrel torso were a dark shadow that shook with laughter behind and to the sides of her willow curves.

Yeah, he was _completely_ hidden...

"Should we come back later?"

The arch tone belonged to Storm, who had an eyebrow arched, the emeralds underneath both of them sparkling with amusement. Even one side of his mouth was twitching upwards the tiniest bit.

Bella wondered why even then, when he seemed to be laughing, he looked sad.

"Of course not." Sam got up, smiling about as much as Storm now, and the two shook hands.

More of the Truelove pack piled out of the leaves. With each one the La Push wolves grew more quiet, as if waiting to see who would lunge first. As the brothers came out from the brush, the boys that Bella had grown to know so well lined up between Jake and Sam. Both men put their mates behind them, much to Bella's frustration. The look Jake gave her, however, showed he wasn't about to argue when it might come to her safety.

"Guys, you're kind of blocking the view," came a voice from behind one of the middle brothers. Embry's head snapped towards the owner of the voice, shock coloring his features a shade paler.

"Sage?"

Silence was met by the inquiry, and then what could only be said as a shove of gargantuan effort moved the boys far enough apart that a much smaller body could squeeze between them.

"Embry?" Sage's green eyes fit with her coloring now, as Bella looked quickly at the rest of the family's. All had green eyes of varying shades and types. Sage's were closer to Storm's, an emerald color, although less brilliant and more towards a deep water sort of power – swift and strong, but hidden beneath the surface.

Those eyes, at the moment, were round and huge as saucers as they searched Embry for signs of his wolf form. "You didn't think to tell me this sort of thing?" she asked incredulously, her voice loader than normal.

Embry laughed mockingly, an unusual sound from him. "Look who's talking. You might have mentioned the brothers you travel around the country with are actually shape-changing wolves."

Sage's emerald eyes snapped with anger for a moment, but she locked her jaw before she would have said something shrewish. "Alright." She sighed and opened her eyes, obviously trying to calm. "We both should have mentioned some things, but they weren't really just our secrets to tell, were they?"

Embry's anger deflated, and he gave her a small grin. "Guess so." He looked around at her brothers. "Do I still have to get the brotherly talk if I can't actually harm her?" He grinned that silly smirk that had nothing to do with being cocky and everything to do with being an utterly hopeless dork.

The tension melted at that, with laughing and pattings on the back followed by, "Dude, you're totally screwed," and, "Sucks to be you!" for the poor Embry, who just smiled at Sage and held out his hand. Among the chaos of tall, half-naked men heading for the small, round pool just above them, Sage and Embry were almost lost to sight, but Bella could still see how Embry took her hand and swept a hand over her hair before they turned to head up the small incline.

About halfway up, Sage stopped, looking around. She turned to look down at Jake and Bella, who had been at the far end of the second basin, so they were the last to go up.

"_You!_" The other woman pointed her finger at Bella accusingly, her eyes narrowed in mock-fury. "You bitch! You didn't even say a word!"

Bella laughed, letting go of Jake's hand to take the last few steps to her friend and wrap her arms tightly around her. "Yeah, well, suck it up, shrew. At least now we can both take comfort in the knowing that men are dogs and women will always be better."

"Hey!" Embry looked indignantly at the pair. "So you think!"

"So we know," Bella stated with a grin.

"And how so, Miss I-Know-Everything Swan?"

"Answer me this, Embry. Who has opposable thumbs all the time? Us," she answered without waiting. "Which out of us have never chased our tails?"

"Hey, now – " Jake started to protest.

"We haven't," Sage said with a grin, holding their joined hands up. They were getting into this now.

"Who's not afraid of the vacuum cleaner?" Bella grinned and Sage exploded into laughter. With that coup de grâce, the females turned as one being and walked up the hill, leaving the lesser, defeated males to scowl and suppress their own laughter.

The girls grinned and let go of their hands, reaching for their mates' as they sat down in the circle. Embry and Sage ended up between Storm and Sam, which seemed somehow fitting for the occasion. It was a first meeting, bound to be a little unsure and tense, but the way the mates involved with the meeting packs handled things, it seemed like a celebration almost. Like a time of old when the tribes would have met to trade pelts, medicines, stories and news of the world changing around them. It was just so... breathtaking.

People settled into spots, and a sense of peace drifted over the group. Bella knew the feeling of an empath's "push," so she looked around. One of the Trueloves smiled sheepishly as he read in her emotions that she understood what he was doing, but she just smiled back.

_Some things don't change no matter _what_ the species_, she thought with a wry shake of her head.

"How did you come to be here? How is it that you can change like we do?" Sam asked curiously, arm around his mate's waist.

"Our parents were from the Tsalagi reservation -the Cherokee reservation- in Oklahoma. When the time came for Rights to be given to us, they decided to leave their home and explore. They were young and foolish and wanted to see the world." Storm shrugged his broad shoulders, like that explained all the reasons of the Flower Children of that time. "Neither had paid attention to the legends of the tribe, so it was a... surprise for them when the time came and I went through the transformation."

"What happened?" This came from Jared, who looked quiet and pensive tonight.

"They were terrified. Sage was only a few months old then, and suddenly they had their hands full of one wolf-child with the possibility of four more?" He sighed. "They panicked, and did what their generation did best."

"They left," Sam said quietly. The two shared a look that only those who have been abandoned by a parent understand.

Storm nodded in respect. "They were so silent I never heard them during the night. Come morning they were gone. We had no knowledge of any grandparents, family friends, or even how to contact the tribe, not that any of us had ever been there. By that point it had been over a decade since either of our parents had lived there." He shrugged the matter away. "In any case, we got by. We moved from New York, down to Tennessee and North Carolina, then over to Oklahoma. It was by accident that I came across a man there who was telling the kids stories of the tribe. Sage was there for a field trip, and I was watching over her, so I heard the story of the Fourlegged Tribes the tribe believed in."

"Fourlegged Tribes?" Quil was leaning forward now, elbows on his knees and arms dangling loosely from there.

Storm nodded. "The Tsalagi believe that there is no essential difference between beast and man. In the beginning they were exactly alike, living and working together in harmony and mutual helpfulness. Until one day man's aggressiveness and disregard for the rights of others provoked the hostilities of the Fourlegged Tribes, and they banded together -birds, insects, fish, reptiles and fourfooted beasts alike- against man. But even now, the difference is always one of one degree only. The animals -like people- have tribes, chiefs, councils, and ballplays, and in the end, both return to the same hereafter in the Darkening land.

"Somehow along the way, this separation must have become less of a degree. Perhaps it was some instinctual method of protecting ourselves for the future. Who knows? I have never come across an explanation as to why we are this way."

Sam smiled kindly. "I may be able to help you with that. Or rather, my people can. The pack is believed to be the protectors of the tribe, constantly guarding the people from the Cold Ones."

"Cold Ones?" Wolf looked thoroughly confused by what he obviously considered a cheesy name.

"Vampires."

"You're kidding." One of the boys laughed, but stopped when he looked around at the serious faces. "You've gotta be kidding me. _Vampires?"_

"You've gotta be kidding me. _Werewolves?_" Quil mimicked in almost perfect pitch. There was laughter, and also some serious consideration from the Trueloves.

"Alright. So we are to protect the tribe from vampires. How do you recognize one?" Storm asked reasonably.

"The smell. It's the worst thing you'll ever come across. It's like rotting meat that no one has gotten rid of for hundreds of years." Sam's nose wrinkled at the thought. "Their skin is like rocks, so it is difficult to dismember them. They're wickedly fast, dangerous, and tough to kill."

"Don't forget about the red eyes," Bella added in.

The La Push pack grew silent. They all turned to look at her, and she blushed. "Just saying..."

"You've seen one?" Storm looked confused as to why any of the wolves would let one of these creatures near their mate.

"Oh, yeah. Bella's a leechlover." Paul rolled his eyes.

Even as Bella turned pink, Jake was growling low in his throat and shaking. "Say it again, I dare you." His grin was lethal, the slow lift of lips that bares teeth just before the wolf snaps its jaws over the prey's throat. Even his eyes were different, an unnerving, unblinking stare that kept Paul in its view every single second.

"Jake. Enough. Paul, I _will_ silence you. She's part of the pack now, and that's it. Get over it now, or Jake will fight you sooner or later on the issue. As it's his mate the conflict is about, I can promise you, he will win." Sam's gaze was direct and hard as it bored into Paul. There was absolutely no room for misinterpretation at that moment.

"Alright. Alright." He held his hands up. "I take it back. She's a mutt-lover. Happy now?"

Emily was the one to respond to that. "Not quite. Now sit back, shut up, and – "

"Eat your vegetables. Our mama taught us the lesson of osmosis." Embry grinned proudly at his awe-inspiring intellect. Or so he thought of it, obviously.

"Something like that," Sam chuckled, and even Em smiled and patted his hand.

In the midst of chuckles came a slight whisper of cloth against broad leaves, a ghost of a sound, really, yet it had every set of canine hearing pricked alertly towards the intruder. The noise didn't grow louder, but almost seemed arrogant in the way there _wasn't_ that much noise. The mates -which included Emily, Kim, Sage and Bella, as well as two more from Sage's family- didn't hear a thing, but the way the bonds were between mates, it was as if a cord were being plucked, and the vibrations traveled from male to female, alert to alerted.

All faces were turned towards the incoming person as the tall plants parted –

And out came Leah, tall, dark skinned, muscles showing from the tank top and long pants she wore. "I know, I'm late. Sue me." She lifted a corner of her sensuously full lips at her own pack, then turned a regally arrogant head to survey the newest addition to the wolves in the La Push area. "Really? I thought there were already enough mutts here to kill a cat. Or vampire, more likely."

Her fire-whiskey eyes traveled over each of them, starting with Wolf at the end and moving towards the center of the large group. About that time Storm's eyes finally made their way to hers, and the pair froze. Her gaze snapped with anger -always her first reaction- that turned them an almost burnt orange color. "Who the hell are you?" she snapped.

Almost as one the entire group of on-watchers turned towards Storm, who was pale beneath his copper tone. His emerald eyes were wide with shock, disbelief amounting to mind-numbing proportions. "Impossible," he breathed. He didn't take his eyes off of Leah's for a moment.

"Obviously not," Leah growled. "Now who the _fuck_ are _you_?" Her nose wrinkled with the snarl vibrating her body.

"_Enough_." Sam's voice whipped out like a chain, ensuring that Leah's growling died a quick death and her body straightened from its crouch. It looked like she was being strangled, the way the command forced her unwilling body to obey to it. Only her eyes were alive with the unadulterated fury she turned on him. Sam let out a long sigh. "I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way," he said wearily.

"I believe we have another imprinted pair," Quil said with unconcealed glee. He took far to much enjoyment out of Leah's obvious difficulty in accepting it.

She looked like she would have strangled him in that moment, had she not still been stinging from Sam's decree.

"Storm," Sage whispered, nudging him. He started, looking over at his sister with bewildered eyes. She pointedly jerked her head at her brother's imprintee -as well as imprinter- and made a, 'Well, go on!' face.

This seemed to sink in, and Storm turned to the rest of them once more. He seemed tongue tied, however, and it was left to Sam to raise his voice.

"I think this is enough for one night. We can meet again on Friday at First Beach. That will give everyone time to... well... time." He stood, and the others, regardless of which pack they belonged to, stood with him and made a quick and hasty exit.

Bella took one look over her shoulder as Jake hurried her out of the clearing. She saw a shaking Leah starting to crouch, and Storm already shaking his head, fur descending from his hair to cover skin as it traveled downwards. She turned her head just before the snarls of an angry she-wolf filled the air, a frightening sound in itself.

"I think things are going splendidly," Jake said beside her.

Bella turned to look at him. "You need your head checked."

"Maybe you could rub it for me to see if there's anything wrong with it." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Someone nearby laughed. "That's what _he_ said."

* * *

_**A/N:** Phew, that took forever! Hopefully now that it's finally done my eye can stop twitching! Lol, I've been having serious moments of immaturity lately, cause I came so close to naming this chapter, 'That's What He Said,' instead of something serious. Oh, you have to love the creative mind and the weird places it takes you. Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave comments, questions, suggestions or just smart remarks! Much love! _~Kasha


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Second Chance

_**A/N: **Hey guys! This one is completely Storm and Leah. Some people were wondering why Leah was so mean to him in the last chapter. Answer: Leah's a dick. Honestly, there are times when she is 100% bitch, whether she's in human form or not. HOWEVER, in this case she had reason to be, in her mind at least. Suffice to say Leah's not exactly the type to take change well, **especially** if it's a surprise. It'll all be explained, I promise._

_Oh! And on my profile, I have some pictures for you guys to check out. They're characters, in case you wanted to see what I had in mind. _

_Much love! _~Kasha

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Second Chance**

Leah watched the two packs leave like they were being chased by -haha- wolves. The last one to leave was a young boy, looking like a big troublemaker, but with worry in his eyes. Leah snarled at him to make him hurry along like the little pup he was. To her surprise, he just looked at her sadly, then left in complete silence.

With his departure her head whipped back to the man that stood in the same place he'd been in the entire time, his eyes riveted on her. It was like he was trying to see each and every thing about her from the inside out. For some reason this irritated her even more.

She began to pace, growls rumbling low in her throat. She didn't want a mate! She had seen how much it took over the imprinter's life, making them crave their mate like a drug until nothing else mattered.

Not even when you loved someone else.

She snarled again, whipping back and forth and wearing long tracks in the grass beneath her. Why did she have to have a mate? She was perfectly fine being an independent person, not being bothered with an unwanted, tag-along male dragging her down. She didn't want a mate. Hated the thought of being forced against her will to be with someone she didn't love, didn't know, didn't give a flying fuck about.

And why was he staring at her?

Those brown eyes snatched his gaze again, and amber met emerald in a brilliant spark. She rumbled threateningly. He remained unfazed, still as quiet as the earth beneath them. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I do not understand." His voice was so quiet she almost didn't hear it.

Leah's pacing and snarling stopped, although she retained a wary look and her face tilted to the right a bit. She took the time to fully examine him now. He was taller than her, broader, with bulking muscles, but despite his size, he looked worn down – a cliff that had been in the wind too long, and had faded to sand. The luminous green eyes held a tired look in them, a weariness that came from too much sorrow in too much time.

Her hostility died down and melted to nothing inside of her. "Don't understand what?"

Long lashes closed over those gem-eyes, and lines etched into his features. "I had a mate. A long time ago. She..." his throat worked harshly, and when he opened those eyes again, unbelievable sorrow showed in them. "She died, because I didn't protect her. I didn't understand what was happening. I fought it, and when I realized what had happened, it was too late."

Leah couldn't breathe. Somehow, their souls had melded and destroyed barriers she hadn't known existed. Without them, his pain poured into her and stole her breath, her heartbeat. Her body hitched and stilled. Wide amber eyes turned liquid and overflowed, though she didn't know. Her consciousness was buried too far into his to realize anything outside of the magnitude of sorrow, guilt and emptiness that ate at him. So much pain. So alone. So completely alone.

Leah blinked, pulling out of his soul as far as she could, although her will seemed nothing to the way their spirits were melded together. She felt vulnerable in a way she had never felt before, her mind wide open for him to know her past and present to an extent she felt helpless against. But as he traveled through her mind, drawn into it just as she had been sucked into his, he smiled. When his eyes glinted with a presence that signaled that he was fully within his own self again, his look was respectful, almost proud. "You are strong," he said softly.

Leah didn't quite know what to say to that. Always she had kept herself apart from everyone else, kept them hating her because it was safer that way. She didn't know how to handle it when people didn't sneer at her. But he hadn't. He had smiled, and acknowledged her spirit for the warrior she was. He had laid himself open and bared his sins to her, the greatest sin a wolf could have on his soul. If he could accept her as she was -as no one had- then she would do so as well. Anything else would have been unacceptable to her.

"You weren't to blame. About your mate, I mean."

The smile dimmed, and his eyes lowered from hers. "Thank you for saying so, but I cannot be freed from the choices I made."

"You couldn't have known." She held her hand up in a surprisingly gentle fashion when he would have argued with her. "I realize ignorance is not an excuse, but if you could change what you did, you would. That is enough to show me who you are. Stop killing yourself over a mistake any of us would have made. You are just a person, not a god." Her normally aggressive personality was settled into patience, something that would have been laughable at any other time. "I may not be happy about not having free will, but I'm not going to kill you over it... yet." Humor flickered over her features, and Storm smiled in return and nodded silently.

"Would you kill me if I asked for a walk?"

"Depends." The arrogant assurance was back in her voice now. "You gonna wanna talk during that stroll?"

The smile widened over his face, but he tamped it down so he could shrug nonchalantly. "Perhaps."

Leah grinned. "I can let you live – this time."

She sauntered out of clearing, turning just as she was enveloped by the green of the huge leaves to bestow a look that would have been along the lines of come-hither if it hadn't also contained a bite to it that threatened to take a chunk out of him while doing so.

Storm let out the breath that had suddenly hitched in his lungs, and for the first time, felt as if there was something for him to live for and look forward to in this world.

He glanced up at the sky and thanked whoever was up there for the second chance he had never thought possible.

* * *

_**A/N: **Holy moley cow! This chapter came as a total surprise for me. I expected Leah to be all over him and clawing at his eyes, but **nope!** Boy oh boy did she surprise me. _

_Anyway, the pictures of Storm, Sage and a couple of Leah are up on my profile, if you want to check them out!_

_Hopefully you enjoy the picture of Storm as much as I do. It's exactly the picture of him looking up that I had thought of. Which is awwweeessoommme! Anyway, tada! Surprise for everyone this time! Tell me what you think of things! Much love! _~Kasha


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Council Decisions

_**A/N: **__Thank you for being patient with me! This was one of those chapters where my muse decided to go on strike and my fingers dragged over the keyboard! Anyway, I hope this is good! It took forever to get each of the characters _juuuuust_ right. Hopefully it worked! Much love! _~Kasha

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Council Decisions**

Friday came in the blink of an eye, but the minute Jake picked Bella up in his Rabbit, she knew something was going on, and he was trying to keep quiet about it. He didn't say anything for the first few minutes of the drive to the beach, which definitely told Bella something was off. His silence was a rare phenomena, and usually not a good portent.

"Jake. I'm a reasonable person, right?"

His old gold eyes turned to her, as if suddenly realizing she had gotten into the car. "Sorry, Bells. What?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm a reasonable person, right?"

"Yes?" It came out as more of a question than an answer, but Bella didn't take offense.

"I haven't, oh say, yelled at anyone, beat them over the head, or entertained thoughts of murdering people, right?"

"Right..." He looked so confused it was cute.

"Then you know you can tell me what's going on in that male brain of yours and I won't flip a gasket, right?"

Jake sighed, then smiled. One of his large hands reached over to engulf hers and bring it back to his lips to kiss it. "I sometimes forget that you're so perceptive." His troubled gaze perused the landscape as though he'd find the answer to... whatever it was... in the trees.

He sighed again, a long and heavy one. "The elders aren't taking the new pack very well. They keep saying things like, 'our land,' and 'only one alpha can reside in the same territory,' and crap like that. It's like Sage and her brothers are an invading tribe or something." He rolled his eyes with a ill-humored laugh.

"Do they know that Leah's mate is Alpha of that pack?"

"They don't care. They already saw her as some sort of... I don't know... _genetic mutation_ or something like that, so this is just the cherry on top. Their view of her is probably where so much of her bitterness comes from. She went from being a good student, the pride of the tribe, to a mistake, a disease they had to ward their children from. It's horrible."

"I never knew that," Bella whispered.

"Yeah, well, she's still bitchy. Although not anywhere near so bad, lately. She's actually been... _nice_." One of his eyes grew huge while the other squinted as he turned to look at her. She laughed, helpless against his goofy charm. "Anyway, there's been this huge debate over the Trueloves and what to do with them."

"What to do with them? They sound like Sage and Storm and the others are carriers of a plague that need to be gotten rid of. That's horrible." She scrunched her delicate nose at the pious elders. She never had liked people who looked down at others. Perhaps that was from her own personal experience of being the lesser being? The thought didn't bring pain at all, just thoughtful contemplation.

"That was an interesting look," he said, startling her from the middle distance she'd been in.

"Oh, sorry. What look?" She smiled at him curiously.

"The disgusted, then puzzled look."

"Oh, well, it's nothing big. I've just never liked bullies who think they're smarter and greater than everyone else." She sniffed -okay, it was an indelicate snort, but who was judging?- with disgust.

"And the puzzling?" When she didn't reply automatically, he glanced over at her. She was looking out the window, but he could still tell the shade of her pinks had tinted a pretty pink. Really? His mind was fully engaged now. "Bella, you'd say that I'm a reasonable person, right?" He grinned.

She laughed, immediately knowing where his mind was going. "Yeah, Jake, you're reasonable... _most_ of the time." He stuck his tongue out at her. "But it's just... I'm not sure if I can put it into words."

"Try."

That one word seemed to be all she needed to know that he would understand, no matter if she explained in riddles or monosyllabic nonsense. "I was just wondering if my... intolerance for judgmental people stems from the fact that I was always judged as being less than someone."

"The leech," Jake growled instinctively.

"Jake, remember that part over being _reasonable?_" She arched one brow at him.

"I _am_ being reasonable. He was an ass. Me being angry at him is perfectly reasonable."

She shook her head, but laughed at his logic. It made perfect sense, if she were honest. "Alright, alright. I can't argue with that."

His stunned stare nearly drove them off the road. "What?" He looked like she'd decided to take a box of feminine products and asked him to explain to her what they were for.

Box of feminine products: $7

Edward leaving her: Months of existing in a zombie-state

Jake's face: _Priceless_.

Bella threw her head back and laughed until she had to wipe the tears away from her cheeks. "Oh, that was great!"

"Bella, did you hear me? I said he was ass, remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You _agreed_. When I said something against _him_."

"And your point is..." she rolled her head around obtusely.

Jake laughed and let go of her hand to rake his through his hair. She'd finally let go of the bastard. Really, truly let go. He snatched her hand back up and kissed it, raking his teeth along the center of her palm. "I love you, Bells."

She smiled The Pack's Smile. Deserving capital letters. It was that unsure-but-game one he was coming to love so damn much.

"I love you too. Is there a point behind this loving?"

"Bella, I just said something bad about one of the bloodsuckers. And you _agreed_. That says plenty right there."

"It says I was an idiot for sticking up for them in the first place, and Edward _was_ an ass-hat."

"Ass-hat?" he laughed.

"Yes. Ass-hat. Paul said it." She nodded her head emphatically. The unsaid explanation was perfect. If Paul said it, it had to be bad.

Jacob laughed even more and pulled to a stop at the beach. He zipped around the car with his wolfy speed and opened her door for her, laughing at her disgruntled look over his gentlemanly ways. He stuck his tongue out at her just to make it better. Didn't want her thinking he was the serious type, did he?

Bella laughed and took his hand. She even let him help her down from a rocky ledge with his hands on her waist. Maybe the gentleman thing wasn't _so_ bad. She supposed she could allow it every once in a while.

As they headed down towards the sand, Jake's ears caught the sound of raised voices, and his awareness alerted Bella through their mate-link.

"Those... interfering old dogs!" Bella snarled, and would have marched right into the argument if Jake hadn't snatched her back with an arm around her waist. She kicked at him, swore a blue streak, and tried unsuccessfully to remove the shackle of his arm.

"Bells, there are just some things you _cannot_ mess with. Think of it this way: you want to yell at them, right?"

"Obviously!"

"Who provides your dad the paychecks?"

She stilled, went even whiter than she already was, then red, then white again. "Are you saying they'd retaliate against Charlie for what I said?"

Jake tried to gauge whether she was furious, or scared. "Uh..." He bit his lip, then let out the breath he was holding. "I don't know. They're divided right now. Half of them are saying it's all for the better with two packs. Those are Sam, my dad, Old Man Quil and Harry. But there are ten people on the tribe. That's four against six. The odds... well, they're not exactly good." His eyes were serious on hers.

"Is there nothing that we can do? It's not right. Storm and the others haven't done anything wrong."

Jake drew her against his chest. "I know, sweetheart, but in this case, we don't have a choice. In this case, it really is fear of the unknown that's making this such an issue. And when you're up against something as unreasonable as that, there's nothing you can do."

He felt her sigh against his chest and relax. Her body softened into his, her head turned so her cheek rested over his heart. "I just don't get it. People are so..."

"Stupid?"

Bella chuckled. "Yeah. That."

"Listen, if you promise to keep quiet and do _not_ interfere, we can go over and listen. Okay?"

She looked like she wanted to rebel, but swallowed it and nodded. He took her hand, kissed the top of her head, and lead her over to the clearing. A group of ten people were in a heated debate, while the two packs stood next to the trees, side by side. Already there was a sense of unity with them. It was obvious who belonged to which tribe, because of the way their faces were built, but in each set of eyes was a single determination. Storm stood quietly, back to a tree. He looked almost uncaring, except for the way his eyes sparked with indignation and anger that was carefully controlled. Leah looked outright furious, one hair's breath from yelling at them. It did not go unnoticed that what seemed to hold her back was Storm's hand clasped tightly over hers, keeping her locked to his side.

"They have done nothing wrong!" Sam was saying once more, his face set in anger.

"Yet. But wolves have horrible tempers, and this could easily lead to a battle that neither of our tribes want." These words were said by an unrelenting man with a dour face. Bella instantly disliked him. His features were set in the classic 'I know better than you, you're only a misbehaving child' mien.

For the first time, Storm stirred. It was barely a movement at all, but his muscles rippled sinuously, enough to have a few of the pious elders jump in fear. "We have no tribe," he said quietly.

"All the more to worry about. They don't know loyalty or ties to anything."

"They're a family, they know loyalty better than anyone." Harry's face was calm, his eyes solid with understanding of the situation. At the moment, they were pinning the pompous man in his seat. "So far they have shown only a want to learn and -if I'm not mistaken- belong. They could benefit from our wisdom, as could we from their numbers."

Sam nodded, feathers soothed, although in this case it was fur. "If we have another pack to aid ours, it would mean a much easier time patrolling our boarders. With more wolves, the less each one has to be out during graveyard shifts." He looked back at the packs, at each face present. "Most of them are just kids. I'm sure you three," he looked at Quil, Billy and Harry, "have seen drops in grades. Being out on watch means less time for schoolwork, sleeping, more stress. If there were more members to take shifts, this wouldn't be the case."

"It is a risk we cannot afford. If there is even the slightest misunderstanding, there will be –"

"War?" Old Man Quil raised his voice now. It was smoky, almost like the crumpled pages of an old book, and equally filled with wisdom of the ages. He was the oldest, considered the voice to be listened to with absolute attention. "Look at them. Look at their faces." The other members of the council did so, observing each one in turn. "They are not animals. They are human beings, capable of rational thought and higher levels of thinking. Their Alpha is not careless, or hasty in making his decisions."

Silence met his words as the others considered this. Only a couple of faces looked undaunted by the logic of his reasoning.

Billy nodded. "There is something else we might take into consideration." He paused, letting them ponder for a moment. "All of us here know that La Push needs more than a little work. The children are moving to the city because there is nothing here for them. The buildings are falling apart, nothing new is being made. We could use a little help."

"What are you proposing?" A woman, Jake knew her to be the owner of the local market, an elderly woman with a warm smile, said. Her tone said she was willing to consider whatever was said, within reason.

Sam looked back at Storm, and something passed between the two. Storm nodded. "That we give them a home, a tribe, a people to belong to, in return for helping us restore it. Any wolf worth his," he heard Leah growl softly and added hastily, "or her salt has a good back, strong hands to work with. I'm already working on remodeling some buildings." Bella looked at Jake, suddenly realizing that Sam must have been the one who had redone Bella's cabin, or at least done a big portion of it. Jake grinned and nodded.

"I could use more people. One person can't fix an entire town from the bottom up. There are places that probably need to be torn down and started from scratch. The vast majority of the houses need to be brought up to date. I can't do that by myself, it's impossible. But if there were more... well," he shrugged and looked back. Storm and the rest of the boys were old enough to be out of school already. "Who knows how much could be done for the town then. It might be enough to rope some of the kids back in from Seattle, Olympia, wherever they've gone. It might also be enough to encourage some of the braver ones to start businesses here. Bookstore, restaurant, movie theater, any number of things we need."

There was a rumble that passed through the council now as they considered this. Progress would always be met with a few that wanted to stick to the old and familiar, but in this case the lure was too much.

Old Man Quil stood, face proud as he looked over his people. "What does the tribe have to say?"

It was the older woman who stood, her old eyes looking at each one of the 'opposition,' who nodded. When her gaze met the pious man, he grit his teeth, brown eyes rebellious. He didn't say a word, so the woman moved on to look the elder straight and true. "I believe we have come to a consensus. We will agree to let the Truelove pack into our lands, adopting them as our own. In return, they must listen and they must learn. They must accept the duties that would fall onto any of our young who have been chosen by Q'wati to become a protector of the tribe." Faded, burnt sienna eyes met blazing emerald. "Is this acceptable?"

They turned as one to look at Storm, whose gaze lowered to the ground. He swallowed hard, obviously fighting to keep his emotions at bay. When his gaze returned to hers, the bright green shimmered with something unable to be spoken. "Yes." His voice was ragged, but underneath was something as strong as the intensity in his gaze.

She looked around with a gaze that only a mother of many could have. It spoke of irrational boys, pigheaded men, and the use of much, much patience in one day. "Then I believe we are done here. Anything more to say?" She looked at Old Man Quil with an arched brow.

The old man chuckled at his childhood friend and her sure ways. "I believe we are."

Sam stood and watched as the council left. When the last one was out of sight, he turned to the two packs. "Welcome to La Push."

Leah was the one to start the shout first. She raised her hand, joined with Storm's, and let out a cry that's the type only heard on western movies, the stereotypical Indian one. It was a warrior's cry of triumph that fit her to the bone. Within no time, the entire group -both packs- had joined in, and Embry had wrapped his arms around Sage and was swinging her around. Leah closed her mouth, grinning ear to ear, and turned to Storm. One of her hands came up to fist in his hair, close to the scalp right behind his ear. With the darkening of his eyes, her grin grew in the split second before she savaged his lips with hers, all passion and conquest and victory. The shouts grew louder exponentially as his arm came underneath hers, wrapping around her body to mold her exotic body with his.

"Break it up! Break it up! There are children here!" Emily laughed as Storm's head came up with a dazed look in his eyes. Leah's looked the same, except for the triumphant grin that came back onto her face. The Alpha chuckled and kissed her once more, claiming her lips for a brief moment before letting his arm uncurl from her torso so his hand spanned the length of her waist.

"Em, the only child here is Quil!" Embry shouted over the noise. Somehow, everyone _but_ Quil heard, and they looked at him and laughed.

"What?" he asked with a blank look.

"Typical!" Jake shouted.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: The Nightmare

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Nightmare**

_ He crashed through the bushes, past trees, launching his slender body up into the branches to move faster. He was practically flying now, careless of the way the limbs of the trees snapped beneath his feet as the impact of his soles on their delicate bodies broke them. _

_ His mind was chaotic, confusingly disorganized for a person such as himself. His life had always been one of tidy, deliberate steps. Until he had met her, and his world had turned upside down. The creature that lived on logic had suddenly had to fend for himself against his own emerging emotions, an entirely new and altogether terrifying experience. _

_ She had been his the moment he had set eyes on her, although he had tried to tamp down the baser side of himself that had declared it so. The way her blood had called to his, the way she had responded to him, the very way her eyes had warmed him from the inside out had demanded that he take her for his own. But he had wanted life for her. Was that so terrible? To want her to live with her soul intact, to continue shining with that beauty that came from innocence. He had wanted to preserve that._

_ But certain hungers cannot be extinguished so easily. He had resisted for so long, but memories had insidiously worked their way inside his mind, corrupting his good intentions, to the point where now his only memories of her were of the times when she would reach for him willingly. She had wanted to become like him, to be with him. She had yearned to spend forever with him. Turning her wouldn't corrupt that beauty, not when it was that brilliant and pure. It would only enhance that appeal for all of time, like a diamond cut and polished. She would shine for all of eternity with him._

_ His mind spun in circles around her, under moonlight and the sun's golden rays, forever coming back to her, just as his body was now racing as fast as it could towards her. She'd forgive him, and they'd be together, for all time, for eternity and beyond, for as long as time itself existed. _

"Bella_," he whispered..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _Who could it be? Honestly, I'm debating _REALLY_ heavily right now on whose character should be the one dreaming this right now. I could go for the unexpected, or the obvious person, or persons. Unexpected would bring into play a character who really isn't talked about all that much, but obvious would probably bring in the plot faster. _

_ So, in an effort to be fair, I am asking your opinions on this, because you're the ones who are reading and enjoying, and you absolutely should__ have a choice in the matter! What do you think, lovelies? Unexpected or expected? Which one, which one?_


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: Come Here Often?

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Do You Come Here Often?**

Bella woke to a strange buzzing noise. Her befuddled brain was having a hard time connecting reality with her conscious, so it's no surprise that it took several moments for her to realize that she was actually in her room, not on a hot beach somewhere in Hawaii, as her dreams wanted her to believe.

The buzzing noise zinged through her senses again, and she looked over at her bedstand. _Ah, the phone_. The knowledge settled into her brain with an annoyed sigh. She grudgingly swung a hand for the little dictator of technology, missed it by a long shot, and swung again. Strike two. Making a sound that only a bear should make when it awakes, she dragged herself up the covers to allow her that much more precision for the next swing– or so was the hope. As _strike three!_ mused through her bemused mind, she briefly wondered if she should stick to that old saying. After all, she could let the answering machine take it and just check her voice mail later. A win-win situation, her deprived organ of a brain decided.

And the phone started buzzing. Again.

Whoever was trying to call was apparently not doing so for kicks and giggles. Or they wouldn't be after she was through with them.

With the power of an annoyed teenage girl-woman who has been woken too early during a really good dream, she lunged for the phone, crashed her hand down on it, and dragged her prey back with a clawed hand. All while keeping her eyes at a squint to avoid the early morning rays of the damned from blinding her.

"What?" she tried to say coherently. Unfortunately it probably came out as one of those horror movie sounds, the creepy whisper that the ghost child makes just before something scares the bejeezus out of you.

"Um... Bella, is this too early? I could call back later?"

The hesitant, slightly scared sound jolted her awake.

"Angela!" Her upper body flew stick-straight upwards, leaving her blood to pour downwards and leave her dizzy for a moment. "Angela, hi. No, it's not too early. Sorry, just a good dream, you know how it is to be woken up from those." She attempted at humor, but it might be too early for that just yet.

Angela laughed obligingly, though, like any good friend. "Oh, yeah, I bet you have loads of those with all those hot babes on the rez."

Bella's eyes flew open then. "That was _you_ who gave me that thing?" She shrieked, then instantly brought her voice back down to a whisper. "I thought that was Jessica who put that in my locker! How... why..." She trailed off, not quite awake enough to formulate the plan that had been used by her devious friend.

Soft laughter played over the line again, Angela's amusement. "How would she get into your locker? She can barely remember her own numbers, let alone someone else's." Bella could just imagine the eyeroll that went with that sentence, and it made her smile. It was so good to talk with Angela again.

"But why on earth did you decide to give me _red lace lingerie?" _She whispered the last three words even more softly, paranoid that Charlie could have been disturbed by the sounds of a demon awaking upstairs and had come to investigate.

Peals of laughter now reached her ears, and it was a balm to Bella's scratchily awake mind. "Oh man, you should have seen your face when you opened the bag! You turned _so_ red, Bella! It was perfect! I still have the picture I took of that moment!" She was probably rolling on the floor with laughter by now.

"That was _not_ funny! What if anyone else had seen it?" The angry sound was ruined by the obvious smile she was trying to keep out of her tone, though.

"Oh puh-lease! Like anyone would suspect Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter, of having _lingerie_ in her locker. But the real puzzle is, have you used it yet?"

The obvious speculation in her voice made Bella turn about fifty shades of red at that point. She might have even matched the little red number Angela had given her... the one she'd worn for Jacob.

The silence was telling. "Oh my god! You did! You did! Who? Have I met him? I so have to come down there to meet this hunk! Bella, who was it? Or should I say who _is_ it?"

"Ange, you're hyped over me having sex with someone, you know that right?"

There was brief moment where Bella could almost _see_ her asian friend forming a perfect O as understanding kicked in fully. "Really? He must be really special then! Who is it? Come on Bella, _spill the details_!" The last word sounded like a monster about to come over the phone line and shake her, and the image of her ridiculously thin friend doing so made her laugh.

"It's just Jake, Ange."

"Jacob Black? Seriously? Bella, you cougar! Rawr," she made the cat sound guaranteed to make Bella dissolve into red-tinted peals of laughter.

"You will _not_ say that when you see him. They put something in the water here on the rez, and _all_ of the guys turn into buff macho studs."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a sec. You. Saying 'buff macho studs.' Hoooooly crap I have to come down there _today_ and see this. Thank god it's a Saturday. I have to see these guys if _you _are calling them buff macho studs."

Bella had to pause for a moment. Since the bonfire had been put off by the council meeting, it had been rescheduled for tonight. That would mean it would be a Pack Only event. She had a moment of uncertainty, but it was replaced by something... a feeling, of sorts. She had a good feeling about inviting Ange, a gut instinct that said to go for it. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. After all, Ange would be considered an outsider unless... unless someone imprinted on her. The boys _had_ been falling like flies lately...

She should call Sam and Emily! They'd understand. Well, hopefully they would, especially after she explained how much something in the back in her mind was telling her to go with her gut instincts on this.

"Bella? You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I had to think about something. The bonfires have turned into a sort of Rez Only deal, not that the purpose is to exclude anyone, but to create a closer sense about it." She huffed out a breath. "What I'm _trying_ to say is that I have to ask someone first, but I really don't think it'll be a problem. I have a good feeling about this, though, and I think they'll understand that. So, I'll talk to them about it, but if nothing else, you should absolutely come down here to hang out at my place. It's not like missing one single bonfire will be the end of the world or anything." She snorted.

"That sounds great! There's just one teeny, tiny little problem."

"What's that?"

"I have no idea where you live."

Bella smacked her forehead loudly. It was going to be a long day for her slow mind...

* * *

Footsteps brought Sam's head up from his enjoyment of making Emily squirm around the kitchen. For the past hour she had been attempting to make cookies for the bonfire. For the past hour he had been attempting to foil her attempts by showing her the delights of sampling other edible-in-a-fashion things. Like skin.

The sounds of an old engine, new brakes and clumsy footsteps foiled his attempt to foil her attempts. Sam tamped the need to growl, but couldn't suppress the groan that dragged from his throat at the very much unwanted intrusion.

"It's Bella, sweetie. Put your libido away for ten minutes." When Sam's black eyes practically glinted with rebellion, she pulled out the trump card. "Be good, and we will continue this later."

Sam shuffled past her to plop into a chair, elbow on the table, and plop his head into his hand. "Baking cookies?" he asked, unenthusiastic.

Em's eyes started to light up with a devious glint. With an amazing, innate grace, she placed her right hand on the back of his chair, spun on the leg on the same side, and delicately arched her left leg up and over him so that it was bent at the knee, right next to his right side. This placed her exactly where she wanted; directly in his lap. With a feisty grip on the lapels of his open shirt, yanked him towards her (although that only yanked her towards him) and seized his mouth with hers. The kiss was brutally hot and left him stunned as the lightning worked its way through his paralyzed body.

"No, Samuel Uley. We will pick _this_ up later." When he looked excited, she flowed upwards and away from him. "_If _ you behave. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," he breathed, and slouched back in his chair, letting his head drop back between his shoulder blades and closing his eyes. He really needed to catch his breath, or Bella would see how a man could be as limp as a noodle and still be rock hard. He groaned at his own thoughts. No more thinking of hard things for a week after this. This kitchen chair would never be the same to his male mind.

The knock that sounded at the door heralded the intrusion that promised good things later. Emily ruffled his hair as she passed him, then opened the door with a smile. "Bella, please come in. What brings you over here? Oh, I'm making cookies. The first batch should be done by now. They might be a little hot, but I think we're used to overheated things by now, seeing how we know so many skulking behemoths that run at a ridiculous temperature." She rambled with a grin, buying the split second that Sam needed to fully settle down and remember how to breathe correctly.

Em led the way towards the kitchen, allowing Bella to close the door behind her. The scent of baking worthy of the gods filled the younger woman's nose as she followed.

"Actually, I have something a little odd to ask of you guys."

"It can't be too bad," Emily said with a smile. She loved being able to act as a mother, and with Bella she had a chance to. Q'wati knew the girl needed a female hand in her life that was steady and dependable.

"Well, I don't think so, but I don't want to be intrusive, either."

Sam shot Em a quick look that thankfully went unnoticed by Bella. The expression clearly showed how much the intrusion was _not_ minded anymore.

"Why don't you just tell us what it is, and we'll work from there." He stood and got her a glass of lemonade, then pulled up a chair for her.

"Um... well, I got a call from a friend today. A very good friend of mine from Forks. She would like to come see me, and I was wondering if she could come to the bonfire. I realize it's a pack thing," she said quickly, holding up hands that asked for open ears before either of the couple could say anything otherwise, "but I have a really good feeling about this. I don't know how or why, but I have this gut feeling that says she should come tonight. So..." she rolled her head and turned her palms upward, clearly at a loss to say anything more.

Sam chuckled. "Bella, the bonfires have never been just a pack thing, or a reservation-only event. It's just usually the way things end up being. If you have reason to bring her, then bring her. Especially when I get the feeling that you're on to something that could be very good for one of the pack."

"You're thinking she's a mate to one of them?" Emily turned from putting the cookies on a tray and took of the oven mitts.

Her mate scratched his chin, then shrugged. "I'm saying that I trust Bella's instincts. While they may have been wrong about the bloodsuckers," he winked at Bella teasingly, "she's certainly been around enough weird sh – stuff," the correction was obvious and instantaneous, "to have a feel about these things. After all, it's not like only the males of the tribe are important." He grinned at Emily, who blushed and turned her head so her hair hid her face.

Bella noticed this, and the embarrassment that had flooded her features just before she had shielded them. Her keen gaze turned back to Sam. "What do the women have? They can't turn into wolves. Okay, most of them can't," she amended quickly.

"There are stories that some mates have special... abilities. For instance, the alpha's mate is always called the Dreamcatcher."

Deep brown eyes grew troubled. "Dreamcatcher? Why?"

"Because she acts as a dreamcatcher. Well, she doesn't keep away bad dreams, but she ties in all of the pack, weaving them together tightly until they are bound to one central spot. The legend tells it as being a metaphysical tie, a magical one, but I think it's safe to say that there's no metaphysics needed here." He reached out on long arm and brushed his thumb along Emily's cheek, smiling softly at her.

"That makes sense. After all, Em, you're practically the group's Pack's Mom, so of course we'd be centered around you – and Sam, you too, of course." Bella nodded, mulling it over. "What other things are there?"

"My knowledge doesn't extended as deeply into those as it is of the Dreamcatcher, but there are ones like the seer, who knows things before they happen, the empathic one, the matchmaker, and..." his eyes looked about to roll back into his skull, trying to search for more of them.

"Don't hurt yourself, babe," Em said dryly, but she was still smiling ear to ear from Bella's comment about being the family Pack Mom.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure there are more, but I can't – oh, there's another one. The scribe was said to have an amazing ability to recount events, and was duty-bound by the tribe to record happenings. Although back then, everything was told as a story, so there aren't any formal records. Other than that... I can't remember right now. But you get the gist. There were obviously more formal roles than just that of the Alpha."

"Does the rest of the pack know about this?" Bella was curious, because she was remembering how one of the Trueloves had been both wolf, and empath. Perhaps for them they could be both, it certainly wasn't an impossibility.

Sam shrugged. "Some do, some don't. Em here doesn't think it's exactly _necessary _to tell them about it."

"Figures," the younger woman chuckled at the older, who was scowling at her mate.

"Just cause I don't want any of the limelight does _not_ make me addled at all," she pointed out with a pointed finger waving in the air for emphasis.

Bella laughed as she stood. "I should probably head back to my house, that way my friend can be here in time for girl stuff before the bonfire." She winked at Em, whose mate was cringing theatrically from the words 'girl stuff.'

"No problem, Bella. Feel free to come over if you have any more of those gut feelings, okay?" Em smiled encouragingly.

"Okay. See you later!" She said as she ran out of the house. Angela was probably half way to her house already, and she needed to get there _before_ Ange showed up and got worried that a bear had gotten to her or something like that.

The second their youngling left, Emily turned to Sam with a knowing-but-puzzled look. "Alright you. What are you thinking?"

"Thinking? I wasn't thinking at all." He tried for an innocent face, yet only managed to attain a look that was clearly 'I know something really important.' Totally innocent...

"Uh-huh," she said dubiously. "You wanna try that again?"

A grin stretched across his features. "I'd rather pick up where we left off. Have I told you today that you look fetching in that outfit?" He got up and stalked towards her slowly.

"Fetching?" She held up a hand to stop his advancement right there, disbelief written across her features. "Now I know something's wrong. You sound like you just stepped out of the 18th century. Try again, tail-wagger."

"Oh, something's wagging right now, but I don't think it's my tail." He wagged his eyebrows, though, and quite enthusiastically.

"Samuel Uley, you will stop right now. I know something important is going through that sex-riddled mind of yours _other_ than sex, and I want to know what it is. Because what I do know is that it pertains to the child that just walked out that door."

"Oo, two full name-callings in one day. I might be turning into a _bad_ _boy._" Sexual innuendo blared through those two words.

"_Sam_." Em did _not_ have her happy face on.

Her mate sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm just not one hundred percent certain, okay?"

"Then tell me anyway," she said with a smile as sweet as sugar, yet still managed to have a definite bite to it.

Sam sighed again, taking her hand to draw her forward. When he sat down, his thumb swished back and forth over the back of her palm. "You heard when I was explaining the different roles of the pack's mates?"

Emily was quiet for a moment. "You think she's one of those?" she asked astutely, her brain running along the lines of his thought patterns as a trained acrobat does a tightrope.

The dark head of shortly cropped hair nodded. "I believe she is. I'm not sure which one, though. She could have dreamed of her friend becoming a mate, or she might just be a matchmaker, or she could be exceptionally perceptive, and therefore a scribe." He raked a huge hand through his hair, pulling on the roots like it would pull the answer out.

His mate smiled softly, kissing his forehead and pushing his hand out of the way so she could start to massage his scalp, smoothing his ruffled fur. "Why worry about it now? It makes sense that she's one of those, yes. After all, she's Jake's mate. With his lineage, he was bound to have a mate of some spectacular ability. So she's one of those. Why worry about which one now? It'll show itself eventually."

The way smile grew until she beamed made something melt inside of him, although he'd never admit it. He cradled her hand in his, bringing it up to brush a kiss against the center of her palm. "You're right, M & M."

She laughed. "Of course I am. I'm a woman. We're always right. It just takes you males a little while to realize it."

Sam grinned now, nipping that same spot in a playful and gentle way. "I won't argue with that right now. Because you were right about a couple of things, actually."

"Hmm, and which couple of things are those." Perfect brows arched over her perfect face.

"Not to worry, for one. And the second," he stood up, the movement flowing and easy like water, "is to not continue with baking at all."

"See? I was already ahead of you for that, too." She grinned as he lifted her up, carrying her steadily towards their bedroom.

"I beg to differ on that."

"How so?"

"I'm a male. We think about sex every thirty seconds. In that one case, I was just in between cycles."

Her husky laugh echoed in the hallway even when they were no longer there.

* * *

Bella and Angela had decided to go shopping at the market, buying fresh food to make giant pots of homemade spaghetti, complete with tomatoes, mild Italian sausage, pepperoni, basil, peppers, onions, oregano, garlic, the whole nine yards.

And if part of the greens supposed to go into the pot ended up in hair, on clothing and anywhere _but_ the pot, such were the casualties of war

It was as if the last months of Bella's stay in Forks as a zombie had never existed. Ange and her were closer than ever, thanks to the loosening influence of the pack on the newly converted leech-lover-turned-wolf-lover.

They drove to the beach in Ange's VW Bug, which she had saved up to get painted a unique color of turquoise, a fitting color for her. They chose that over "Death Trap," as Ange had not-so-lovingly named Bella's truck, because Ange's car had backseats on which to put the still ridiculously hot pots of food.

They ended up being later that Bella usually was because Ange missed the turn for the beach, and Bella was still teasing her when they finally did arrive at the right spot.

"Oh my god, that smell!" was what Bella heard when she opened her door.

Two packs of teenage wolf-boys descended upon Jake's mate and the newcomer as they got out.

"Back off, mutts!" Bella said threateningly. "Get close to the car and its owner and I will _not_ make food next week! Do you know how much it costs to feed you beasts?" She pointed a finger and let it travel around at the shapechangers, who had practically screeched to a halt at the look on her face, _especially_ when combined with the finger of doom, death and dismemberment and that tone of voice. While she wasn't very big, all of them knew not to mess with the 'don't you dare!' attitude that even she managed to be scary with.

"But Bellllaaaa," someone whined. She turned to see it was Seth, who outdid every other when it came to shining those large puppy dog eyes.

She steeled herself. "No, Seth. You will wait for the rest of your brothers. Who's left to get here?"

"Just Jake and Paul, but you know how Paul –"

"How Paul what, tiny?" said the hostile (as usual) voice from behind the horde of wolf-men.

The group of males turned as one as Paul advanced, head up so he could smell the delicious scents wafting towards him. Cooking -definitely Bella's, and damn had she done good this time!- and another odor, soft and kinda nice. Like lavender and clean cotton. What would smell like that? And why the hell was it comforting to him?

"What is that smell?"

"Spaghetti, meat-head," Jared said dryly.

"Not that, numb-nuts. I meant the other smell."

"Paul, get your head out of the clouds. You'd be able to see who it is if you'd lower your nose. Sheesh, you're all a bunch of animals. I brought a guest, so play nice. I mean it," Bella said, in a tone that was attempting to be mean all by itself.

Paul's black eyes lowered as his chin did, and he was left staring at a girl-woman that stopped the world. He stopped midstep, reeling as ties that held him down broke with a snap that recoiled from loss of tension, then dug into her. Every damn thing that mattered to him now resided inside of her. Every detail about her imprinted itself in his brain, heart, body. The way she was so delicately built, the thick, dark hair left down to frame her face, ebony eyes, the look of incredibly soft skin, the way her scent seemed to surround him in clouds of lavender and clean cotton, like sinking into thick towels straight out of the dryer, complete with lavender. It was enough to calm even him.

"Well, fuck," he said dumbly, and blinked.

"No fucking way!" Bella snarled, and stepped between him and his mate. "I did _not_ bring her here so that _you_ of all people could imprint on her!"

He snarled back, instantly snapping out of his feeling of peace. "You're such a little hypocrite! Yeah, I obviously have flaws, but you didn't exactly push Jake away at all when you weren't even acting like a human fucking being! You moped around like a frickin' zombie, using him to make yourself feel better, hurting his little feelings the entire time cause you were in love with a fucking leech. The entire time you paraded in front of him, but the instant he'd go for more you'd slap him down. I'm a dick, yeah, but take a good look in the mirror and tell me who's the better person here, _Bella._" he sneered her name, looking her up and down with disdain.

Bella was so shocked that she froze, but the hurt that raced into her features, hunched her shoulders, was what forced him to pause. Well, fuck. Now he'd done it. Let his mouth race away from him and upset the little princess. Jake was going to be at his throat for this.

"You're right," she said softly, so low even he had to strain to hear it. "You're absolutely right. I had no right to do that. I'd never thought of it that way, but of course I wouldn't. It didn't hurt me at all, so why should I have been concerned about it? Just... be careful, alright? You have a temper, and I don't want to see her hurt like Em was... or like I was. She's too nice to have that happen to her."

Paul closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. How she managed to cut him off at the freaking knees exactly like Em did, he had no idea, but guilt was wriggling into his brain now. Dammit. "Bella, listen, I – "

"Who are you, telling her that kind of crap?" His mate stepped out from behind his packmate's mate, all electrifying ebony eyes and radiating fury. He was just two for two today, batting a thousand. Fuck. "Who the_ hell_ do you think you are, saying all those things to make her feel bad? Why do you get to stand there and judge her like you're some sort of great Greek Adonis? She didn't _ask_ Jacob to help her like he did, however that was. If he didn't want to help her, why would he have gone all the way to Forks to do so, asshole?"

As that logic settled in, guilt and anxiety of his mate's upset state debilitated his ability to speak. Hell, he hadn't even spoken to her and already she was mad at him! Just like everyone else. Just fucking fantastic. So Serious Sam got Em to brighten his day and make sure he didn't mope or go into his moods, but Paul got stuck with a mate that hated him from the get-go. Karma's a bitch with a vendetta against him. And swear to god, if he ever met her, he'd strangle her happily.

"Angela," Bella whispered, hand resting on her friend's arm.

_Angela_... Why did even her name act like a balm to him, when she was clearly ready to carve into his carcass with that razor tongue of hers?

"No, Bella. I'm serious. You did _nothing_ wrong. It's assholes like Edward and this piece of work..." she flipped a dismissive index finger towards Paul's direction, not even bothering to look at him. He couldn't even begin to examine the hurt of being found less than worthy by her, the one person that for whatever fucking reason, Karma had demanded he love on sight. But his mate never noticed, obviously didn't give two shits, about the hurt she caused and kept right on with her tirade while she cut him down to the quick. "... that think that they're above everyone else and don't have to care about what they say, when they say it or to who they say it to. You did absolutely nothing wrong, and I'm so god-damned tired of hearing you and everyone else beat you up about it. Got it? _Done_. I hear one more word about it, I will rip their fucking heads off. Capiche?"

Bella smiled, more than a little in awe of Ange in that moment. Unable to say anything, she hugged her close, enveloping the bird-boned girl in her more curvaceous form.

"That's much better." Ange hugged her tightly right back, glad to finally have that tirade out of her system.

The smaller girl's head jerked up, as if sensing something was wrong, and guilt played across her features. "Ange," she whispered, although it was more for Angela's sake than Paul's, because if he weren't walking away right then, he'd probably have heard everything. But it was better if she whispered, to create that link between her friend and herself for extra oomph. "Ange, I think you should talk to Paul, though. He likes to think he's tough, but I think you probably hurt him a bit by that. Everyone automatically dismisses him, but he's not what you think. Jake's his friend, and Paul's pretty loyal, so of course he'd be a little mad at me for hurting him. Even," she said when Ange breathed to retort with something scathing, "if it wasn't my fault in your opinion. Doesn't matter. I think... I think you should probably go talk to him." When Ange just narrowed her eyes in that loyal, he-hurt-you-so-I'm-never-going-to-like-him sort of fashion, Bella pulled out the stops. "I know I'm probably asking a lot, since you're a really good friend, but – "

"Alright!" Ange sighed, defeated. "I'll go talk to him."

Bella smiled brightly. "Be nice, please. He's not exactly as tough as he'd like people to think. And something tells me your opinion of him hurt more than usual." She winked suggestively, just to ensure that Ange got the hint.

Looking a little stunned now, Ange turned and looked around, found the back she knew instinctively was Paul's, and trotted off towards him. Bella yelled for a couple of boys named Embry and Quil to help her out, while Angela caught up with Paul's giant steps. Jeez, did this guy eat up ground when he walked! Was he trying to take as big of steps as possible, or did he just always do that? And was it something he did on purpose, or was it ingrained to get away as fast as possible?

"Hey!" She saw the muscles that stretched across his back tense, become rigid beneath his skin, but he didn't stop. Irked, but determined to follow Bella's request, she gathered as much gumption as she could ever remember needing and grabbed Mr. Hunk -Paul, was his name?- by the arm and attempted to swing him around. All she ended up doing was dragging herself along with his step as he continued forward. She dug her heels ridiculously, leaving a skid mark in the giving sand for a good foot or so before he finally stopped and turned. "Listen, Mr..." she looked beseechingly for a name.

"Paul," he ground out, not looking at her but out at the ocean to his left.

"Paul," she said gratefully. "Listen, Paul, I'm sorry about what I said back there. It wasn't fair to unload what other people have done to her and place it on your shoulders."

"Yeah, well, life's not fair."

She rolled her eyes. "People who say that are just looking for an excuse to do what they want, usually pretty shitty stuff that wouldn't be okay otherwise." She rubbed her forehead, catching herself about to lecture again. "What I mean to say is, I was wrong to accuse you when I don't know you, and I jumped to conclusions about your personality. Restart?" she smiled hopefully.

He finally looked at her, but she couldn't read anything in those dark eyes of his. It was like they didn't have a bottom because they were purposely empty. Ange had the feeling that she really had upset him, somehow, let him down or something silly like that. How could she let him down when they didn't know each other? Her brilliant mind searched and discarded dozens of possibilities in that split moment his eyes met hers, and then it clicked. Bella had been right. People looked at him, saw his indifferent attitude, and assumed the worst of him. They had probably done so even before he'd started to purposely drive them away. It was armor now, a way to protect himself from letting people get close, only so they could disappoint him. If they disliked him from the start, there was no hope of them attaining meaning to him, and therefore no chance of getting hurt.

"You do it on purpose, don't you?" she mused out loud. "You put on that face and pretend like you don't care, because when people turn away, you can tell yourself you were right all along. Why do you do that?"

Those dark eyes flickered with an emotion, something akin to startled, before they narrowed and what she now knew was a trademark sneer marred his lips. "And how do you think you know that? You don't know shit about me, but seemed pretty keen to be like everyone else, from what you just said."

Shame colored her features. "I suppose I was." She straightened her shoulders. "But I don't have to be like them. I made a mistake. Sue me." Ange bit her lip, forcing herself to sound confident and outgoing when let's face it – guys like him, all buff and really, really hot, intimidated the hell out of her. But he didn't have to know that at all, now, did he? Cause she might not know him, but he sure as hell didn't know her either! "I'd like to restart, if you wouldn't mind." She held her hand out. "I'm Angela Weber. I go to Forks High, I'm a photographer for the newspaper, which I also write articles for, although at Forks, the only thing to write is pretty much about Speedo padding on the swim team." She winced at that, feeling instantly like a complete dork for saying that.

But a small smile played across his features, making it worth it. He looked down at her hand, then very, very carefully took it in his, slowly and gently. It was as if he was afraid of hurting her, so took an amazing amount of care to avoid doing so. It was... sweet, and caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. "I'm Paul Serratos, part of the La Push pack, and – "

"Pack? As in, of wolves and dogs and grouse?" A confused look crossed her features, and Paul mentally groaned. Of course she didn't know about it.

"Grouse?" was the first intelligent thing he could think of to divert her attention.

"Yeah, kind of like a pheasant. Only uglier." She shrugged her shoulders.

Leave it to him to get paired with a brainiac. She'd have him chasing his own tail and thinking it was a chew toy in no time.

"Anyway, is that some sort of... gang?" she looked over at the others, who she guessed would be a part of it as well. They didn't look like mobsters. They were goofing around and laughing, and the smaller boy was being carried by two bigger ones towards the water. He was struggling, but laughing, and just after he was thrown in, the others dived in after, so it wasn't bullying of any sort. "No, guess not." She turned back to see a worried look on his face. "Not a gang, but something important," she said with assurance.

"Look, I can't exactly tell you. Not because it's illegal or anything, but... I just can't. Not now, anyway."

His eyes looked steadily into hers, waiting for her response. Whatever it was, it made him nervous and on edge to talk about it. Besides, she didn't really know him, so why did she care? But she already knew the answer to that. Something about him was appealing to her, although she'd always gone for the brains-not-brawns type before. And he definitely fit into the brawns category. The guy was _ripped_. But there was something else... something about the vulnerability she sensed just below the surface, a carefully guarded sensitivity that was protected with spiky indifference and a barbed tongue that tore chunks out at the first chance. And a temper. She had seen that, though, in the way he had lashed out at Bella just minutes earlier.

"Alright," she said slowly, nodding. "You can't tell me. Okay." She looked down and noticed for the first time that he was still holding her hand. She _also_ noticed all of a sudden that his hand was really, really, _really _warm in hers. "Oh my god!" Ebony eyes flew back up to meet startled black ones.

"What?" He took a step towards her, his other hand coming up to hover in the air beside her for some unknown-to-him reason, but was actually a sign of protectiveness to her intuitive mind.

"You're hot. I mean – it's not that – I mean you are – but – " she turned bright red and smacked her other hand to her forehead. "What I mean is that you're too warm. Are you feeling okay?" She dragged the hand at her head away to look at him sharply, taking in everything. He bet she could probably gage his temperature just by the feeling of his hand against hers, so he withdrew it hastily.

"I'm fine," he said, defensive. "Just a higher body temperature than normal. Nothing wrong with that."

"You should be _dead_ at that temp, though! You're burning up! Why aren't you in a hospital?"

The way she said it, it sounded like she gave a damn, and it made something girly and unmanly melt inside of him, made him get fluffy feelings. He was _Paul_, dammit. He didn't have feelings, let alone fluffy ones! So his automatic response was to shut down. The worried look in his eyes, inspired by the alarm written over her features, shut off, leaving his eyes blank again. "I'm fine. Although I'm sure a whole lot of people would jump for joy if I were to suddenly collapse of a heart attack."

The blank look shocked her, it was clear, and she straightened, back up just a step. He could see the gears whirling in her head, only they weren't just gears. There was a fucking supercomputer behind that quietly gorgeous face, and it was zipping to the answer of his hostility at a terrifying rate.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, got it? I'm fine, obviously." His arms raised in a 'what did you think was wrong with me, you idiot,' way that always worked to make people back off. "So you can just run along now and stop bugging me with questions. You don't know me, I don't know you. And that's just the way I like it." He raised a lip and sneered, though it tore at something inside him to do so. He wanted to walk past her right then, wanted to sail past as if she didn't matter, bumping shoulders rudely on his way by, but he couldn't manage like he usually did. He physically couldn't do it, couldn't leave her when he caught the sheen of tears in her eyes. Fuck. Now he'd said all of that, intentionally pushing her away, and suddenly he wanted to pull her to him and say he was sorry, he was an idiot, say he didn't mean it at all.

But she was safer this way. Bella had been right. He was too volatile, he knew he was. He reveled in the wicked temper that got riled far too easily. He loved the way everyone loved to fight him. It helped keep distance from them, kept them from seeing that he wasn't actually an asshole, that their opinions actually _did_ have an effect on him, believe it or not, and that he had no idea why no one seemed to want to look deeper to see if he really was such a horrible person. They looked, they judged, and they always found him lacking. So fucking be it. He had learned early on to keep a thick hide on, to sneer and walk away or to strike the first blow and get the fight over fast.

She was different, though. He had managed to say those things, but now couldn't find the strength to walk away. He physically _could not_ walk away when he had hurt her.

"Fuck. I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

She sniffed delicately -how the fuck was _that_ possible?- and nodded. "I know."

He choked out a laugh, so tense he was about to tear a muscle or something. "Figures. Listen, I..." he drew a breath, figuring if she was going to be like everyone else and stab him while he was open, now would be better than waiting for it to come later. "I don't get close to people. They don't want to. It's been... it's been a really _long time_," he said those words with more force and heartfelt emotion than he wanted to admit, "since someone didn't look, judge and sneer. So I automatically do that instead, and save them the time."

Her eyes -thank god, they were now clear of tears- met his and she smiled. "Bet you don't get to be as sensitive as this that often then, huh?"

A grin that rarely came out pulled at his lips. It wasn't mean or angry. It was charming, a little boyish and mischievous, and it was infectious – not that he knew any of that. "Kinda ruins the whole manly 'tude. If people think I'm not an insensitive jerk, it defeats the badass image."

"And I'm sure you worry about your image as much as the rest of us," she teased.

His eyes locked onto hers, thinking he really did try to care less about his image to the rest of them. But to her, he couldn't even begin to kid himself about not caring what she thought. "Yeah," he said softly. He cleared his throat, looking a little embarrassed. If any of the guys caught this, he would hear about it for months. No, scratch that. He would _never_ live it down. "Uh... why don't we... uh... we should head back and... uh..."

"Yeah. Don't want to give anyone any ideas." She understood far more than he would ever have thought. He didn't know whether that comforted him, or made him worried. If she understood his need to continue being the Paul that everyone thought, then how long would it be before she figured out the secret? How to keep her distracted?

He said the first thing he could think of.

"So, do you come here often?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello! Okay, so I have counted up the tallies, everyone! And the answer to the Unexpected Vs. Expected competition is, drumroll please... Unexpected! By a whopping two votes. _

_ Buuuuuuuut_

_ You do not get to know just quite yet who it really is. Sorry folks. Well, not all of you. One person actually GUESSED who I was thinking for that side, though. It's amazing. Someone is either psychic, or knows me all too well. *Insert Twilight Zone theme song for dramatic and slightly creepy effect.*_

_ Back to this chapter, though! I hope you liked it! A few people have requested that the chapters be longer. I think this was plenty long, but let me know what you guys think of it!_

_ Also, I have wanted to do that for SO LONG! Angela is Paul's perfect opposite! He's such a jerk most of the time, but I think there could be so much more to him, so many more layers, and hidden sides, and let's face it, she's such a sweetie! She'd be perfect for him! It sucks that there's not more stuff on both of them. Grr. Thus the need for fanfiction. :D_

_ So I'm sorry, but I will keep you guessing as to who the dreamer may be, although I will say that the vampire in question _**_IS_**_ in fact Edward. Hopefully this chapter and that answer will pacify you enough to wait for the next chapter, and probably the answer as to the identity of our mystery dreamer. As of now, though, it is 4:08 am and I need one more episode of Glee (mind-numbingly immature and pointless as it may be) for me to be satisfied for tonight. _

_ Much love! _~Kasha


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: Water Boy

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Water Boy**

Bella looked over just in time to see Angela and Paul turn and walk towards the bonfire. Ange was laughing and saying something in return that made Paul break into a smile –not a smirk, but an actual _smile—_ and laugh. Bella suddenly realized she couldn't remember a time when Paul had genuinely laughed, and grinned to herself. She felt like she should start cackling and rub her hands together in glee, saying, "_Excellent, most excellent_," in a shrill voice.

"Bella!"

The vision of herself as some old hag watching the new couple in her crystal ball disappeared, and she jumped, feeling like a little kid caught with the cookie jar. Sticking a sweet-and-innocent smile on her face, Bella turned to see Sage coming towards her. The look on her friend's face wiped out matchmaking thoughts instantly, though. The dark-skinned woman had darker circles under her eyes, eyes that held even darker secrets and fears in them.

"Sage, what's wrong?" Attention fully attuned now, Bella reached forward and rubbed her hands along her friend's arms and grabbed her hands. "Jeez, you're freezing. Come on, let's get you to the fire and warm you up."

"No! I mean..." Sage sighed. "I feel like I should tell you something, even if I'm just overreacting. It's just... a gut feeling, you know?"

Having felt _exactly_ like that this morning, Bella nodded. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It was... this dream – only it didn't feel like a dream. It was more like seeing through someone else's eyes, or... or _being_ _someone else." _When Bella didn't accuse her of insanity, Sage continued. "It's night time, but he –I know it was a he – could see perfectly. He was running, but it was so fast! Faster than even the boys can run. Bella, he kept thinking about you, about how you were destined to be with him 'for all eternity.' " Sage air quoted this, shivering. "It was so creepy! His head kept going in circles about how you had wanted to become like him, whatever that means, and how it all seemed perfect to him now that he was coming back for you. God, I know it sounds crazy, but – Bella!"

Sage grabbed her friend as Bella paled alarmingly and started to sway. Bella shook her head and steadied herself, but the look on her face was one of flat-out fear. She turned and looked for Sam and Jake, needing to tell them what Sage had seen. It was that moment that something Sam had said floated to the front of her brain, bringing a smile to Bella's face. "You were named right, Sage," she said, half turning to see the other girl.

"What do you mean?" Sage looked thoroughly confused, and more than a little concerned for Bella.

"You are indeed very sage. You'll have to ask Sam sometime about the different gifts the women in the tribe have. I think you'll find one that's very... familiar."

Taking her friend's hand, Bella led her towards the Alpha. When Sam turned and saw Bella's serious expression, combined with Sage's concern, his own face grew serious. He met them part of the way, his attention completely on them. "What's wrong?" The inquiry was quiet, as if he instinctively knew Bella didn't want to ruin the party atmosphere.

Bella took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I think you should tell the story about the C... the Cold Ones to Sage. She saw-" looking at Sam pointedly at that part, he instantly recognized what she was talking about, "in a dream that they... that one of them was returning."

Black eyes flicked to green in dark faces, then returned to the rich brown set in ivory skin. "They are returning?"

"Just one Sam. Just Edward." She said it in a very matter-o-fact manner, because she had realized by now that she didn't feel the crushing pain inside when she thought of him. Only fear trickled into her when she thought of him.

"He won't get you, Bella. You're safe with us. But I think the others need to know."

"Sam, not tonight! The bonfire – "

"Will be fine. I'm not going to tell them tonight. But they're not idiots, Bella. They're going to know something isn't right. Tomorrow I'll call a pack meeting. Then both of you will have to tell the exact details. Alright?" Both nodded, relieved the bonfire wasn't about to be turned dismal.

"Sam? Everything okay?" Emily walked up to them, taking in the faces of the two younger women and that of her mate. "No, but I can see this is something for later. For right now, girls, just relax. That shouldn't be too hard, considering what Jake and Embry are up to." Grinning, she gestured to the two packbrothers in question. Turning, they all watched as Jake and Embry faced off against Paul and Jared in a game of chicken. Jake and Paul, being the taller and more muscular of the pairs, were on the bottom, were facing off with footwork, trying to loop their ankles around the other's and yank their opponent off-balance, but all it amounted to was a whole bunch of water frothing and splashing. Meanwhile, on the top side of the group, Embry and Jared were both fighting dirty, biting at any limb close enough, both using their wolf strength, given the way it sounded like thunder every time a hit landed.

Sam whistled for them to come land-side, and three of the four heads turned towards him. Being the evil mastermind at work, Paul promptly used the distraction to launch Jared at younger two, causing three bodies to crash into the water. With a great whoop, Paul instantly raced towards shore just as three hulking bodies rose like demons from the ocean and launched after him.

"You're so dead, Paul!" The dire words didn't have quite the effect they could have, given that Jared was laughing, choking and grinning all at the same time.

"Bring it, Water Boy!" Paul made a bee line for the food, barreling forward while the drenched three gave chase.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Grab towels first, boys!" She yelled, and instantly the stampeding changed direction, making for a close call as Embry nearly got a hold of Paul's shoulder.

"I _so_ don't think so, little man!" He called out and jumped high over a giant fallen tree, doing a flip in midair so he landed on his feet with perfect balance and precision to continue to launch himself over the ground at maximum speed.

Bella shook her head in awe and envy. "I can't walk without tripping. How is it fair that they get to do that?"

Ange grinned as she came up next to Bella. "You know, someone recently told me life isn't fair."

"Yeah, well, they just say that to get away with shitty stuff. Like being able to run and do flips and become giant dogs and never _once_ trip." Bella made a disgruntled face and the girls laughed, heading to grab food before the wolves descended upon it and there was nothing left.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Alright, so after doing some SERIOUS work over this chapter to make it feel right and natural to the story line, I finally finished with something that's one of those in-between-awesome-and-terrifying-events chapters that's the calm before the storm. (Wink wink) _

_Anywho, TADA! It's Sage! Originally the votes between unexpected-expected turned out as unexpected being the winner, but after a double check to make sure everything was right, more people actually voted for Sage _specifically_, so as subject to the AWESOMENESS that is you guys saying EXACTLY what you want, Sage was the undeniable winner. _

_Much love! _~Kasha_  
_


	30. Chapter Thirty: Oh HELL No

Chapter Thirty: Oh _Hell_ No

Bella had a hard time concentrating on anything Sunday, making it ridiculously easy for someone—or something—to sneak up on her. Being Sunday (aka cleaning day) Bella was in the middle of running a dust rag over the coffee table in the living room when with no warning whatsoever she was pounced upon and pinned to the sofa under a heavy form. She couldn't check the instinctive scream that ripped from her, blind and terrified in that split second when she flew into the couch faster than her mind could process.

Jake instantly backed off, looking down at her with a look that had 'oh shit' written all over it. "Sorry! Sorry, bad joke. I didn't mean to scare you. Bells – Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, knowing in that intuitive, perceptive way of his that this fright was about more than just a surprised scare. She had the shell-shocked look of terror that a rabbit did right before it was about to be eaten.

Trying to slow down her heart so she could take in an actual breath of air, she shook her head. She did _not_ want to tell Jake that one of the vampires was coming back—_especially_ Edward. "Nothing's wrong, Jake. You just startled me, that's all. How fast were you going, anyway? You do know that the human brain can only take so much centrifugal force, right?"

"Bella." His quiet tone was oddly more unsettling than if he had yelled at her and demanded answers.

"Jake, please… I really don't want to talk about it yet."

"It's about what Sage told you, isn't it?"

Dark chocolate curls swung wildly as her head snapped towards him and her eyes met his. "How do you know about Sage's dream?"

"I don't. But Sam was thinking about something last night as I shifted, something about Sage telling you something. He cut it off real quick when he noticed I could hear him, but obviously Sage's dream was bad enough that you're wound this tight." He picked her up and sat down on the couch, curling her up in his arms so he could wrap himself around her protectively.

It was that silent way he had of shielding her from any harm that made him who he was. No questions asked, no domineering (okay, right now he wasn't) he-man acts. Just Jake holding her close, being rock and knight in shining armor. Well… wolf in glossy fur, if you were being critical. Either way, it was that wordless way he made her feel cozy, relaxed, sheltered from anything bad, that opened her up like nothing else could.

"Do you know the stories the tribe has about some of the mates?"

Jake's eyebrows rose. "Yeah. Rachel used to love hearing about those stories when we were little." He grinned, obviously remembering something about his older sister from a long ago time. "She was so sure that she'd be the matchmaker, teaming up all of the wolves to save the wolves from unending bachelorhood."

Bella wondered who that would be in the pack. It couldn't be Sage, because obviously she was the Seer. And as hard as she tried, she just couldn't wrap her mind around Leah being the one to set the love matches together. Yeah… maybe not Leah. Angela, then? She was definitely smart enough to. But she was so shy, it just didn't fit her profile. Anyway, back to business. "Well, Sage is the Seer, if I remember it right. The Seer was the one who knew things before they happened, could actually _see_ the future playing in her head."

"Okay," Jake said, nodding his head and following along with her.

"At the bonfire yesterday, she told me she had a dream that scared her. She dreamed that one of the… a vampire is coming."

She felt him tense beneath her, but he didn't say anything for a long moment. "One of the Cold Ones?" She nodded, looking at him in a way that apparently told him the last part she didn't want him to know more than anything. "Edward?"

Bella nodded, unsure of her voice for a second. "Jake, Sage dreamed like she was him, was inside his head. She said it's like something's snapped in his head. He thinks that we're destined to be together, or something like that. He wants… he's sure the right thing to do would be to make me a… like _him_."When her mate was silent for too long for her nervous state of mind, she felt herself spilling out what she'd kept bottled for the past two days. "I don't want to! What if he tries to take me away from here, Jake? What if he succeeds in turning me into one of _them_ and you hate me?" She started crying, the stress from the past twenty-four hours breaking her.

"Aw, babe," he whispered, holding her even closer to his skin and lowering his head so his cheek pressed against hers. "You should have told me earlier, Bells. I wouldn't have let you out of my sight, and you wouldn't be so scared. I would have told you sooner that nothing would be able to take you away from me, and nothing, _nothing_ could make me hate you. I love you Bella, and some over-the-deep-end, older-than-dinosaurs leech is going to take anything of what we have together away."

For some reason, this just made her cry harder, and she wrapped her arms around his neck so she could hold onto him as tightly as she could. He crooned to her, soft words that lulled her tears to soft drops, then merely sniffles and hiccups.

"There we go." Jake scooched down on the couch so he could lay back, still holding his little love safely in his arms. After the tension that had been wracking through her, he knew instinctively that she needed to sleep where she felt safe and secure. "I think it's nap time," he said with a quietly teasing voice.

"Jake, I'm too old for naps."

He chuckled softly. "And I'm obviously not? Ouch, Bells. I think I'm wounded here."

She struggled, tried to get up, but his arms were iron bands around her, and his warmth, the gentle way he spoke, the comfort of just laying there curled up with him, were all starting to make her drowsy. She'd blame it on the stress and the crying later.

"That's right, Bells." He stroked her hair, took her ear between her fingers and rubbed in an unfairly soothing way, toppling everything she could have said. "Sleep, Bella. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen." His voice rumbled beneath her as she drifted off, unable to fight against the exhaustion that pulled her under.

* * *

Jake watched over Bella as she slept, his mind reeling over everything she'd told him today. As much as he wanted to be the better person and not get all caveman over this, he couldn't help wanting to beat the shit out of the little bastard who had hurt Bella so much. It didn't matter if this was some sort of mental-breakdown-vampire-style, the prick was still zooming straight towards Bella with the intent of:

1) turning her into one of those walking corpses

2) taking her away

3) claiming her as his own

Oh. _Hell_. No.

The fact that the mere thought of it obviously terrified Bella to tears just made it all that much worse. When the undead dick got here, Jake was going to rip him limb from limb for making her cry. Then maybe shred him into tinier pieces for making her scared. And _then_ he was going to burn the bastard to ashes for thinking he was going to take Bella away from Jake.

And _then_ Jake was going to have crazy, wild, amazing sex with his mate because he loved Bella so goddamn much that the thought of the leech (or any threat) coming near her stopped his heart.

Jake released the breath he'd been holding and threaded his fingers through her hair. He knew he needed to call Sam and request—okay, he'd demand, but he thought he could maybe-possibly-just-cause-Sam's-the-alpha add a please to the end—a pack meeting tonight. But Bella was laying on his chest, so relaxed it was only then that he fully realized the depth of her earlier terror, and he couldn't move for fear of waking her.

Lights speared through the window, moving along the walls, and Jake tensed, ready for battle that very instant. But when he just heard Charlie's footsteps on the gravel, he relaxed. The door opened, but before he could say anything he spotted Jake and Bella on the couch, and Jake put his finger to his lips and pointed to Bella. The look on his face must have conveyed something about the earlier situation, because Charlie nodded, but pointed towards the masculine room down the hallway. It was supposed to be a study, but it was more like Charlie's religious room, complete with a big screen TV and deep couches for the all-holy, weekly mass of Football.

Jake nodded back to him, moving very slowly and smoothly to set Bella down on the couch and tuck a blanket around her without waking her up. The warmth from his body remained in the leather, and the blanket kept the heat in, so when he backed away bit by bit, she didn't wake up. Moving on silent feet he walked to the 'study,' and found Charlie pulling a beer out of the little fridge. After both closed doors to different things, Charlie jerked his chin towards the room beyond. "What happened?" When Jake looked unsure of exactly how to answer, Charlie sighed. "Might as well spit it out. If it requires a shotgun, it's best to know sooner rather than later and make everything simpler."

Jake choked a laugh, then ran a hand through his hair. "Bella got news from a friend that Cullen's coming back?"

"One, or all of them?"

"Just one."

Charlie didn't need to ask which one. Dragging his hand down his face, he sighed. "This friend know why?" he asked in his typical blunt way.

Jake looked like he wanted to snarl, but caught himself. It was clear as daylight that he was weighing exactly how much to tell Charlie, and the older man couldn't help but try to puzzle out why. Call it the cop in him, but he had a hunch that whatever Jake said, it would only be the tip of the iceberg.

"_Edward_," Jake snarled, "seems to think he and Bella are destined to be together."

"Destined?" Not a word usually used by the newer generation. Or his, for that matter, though it did seem to suit the creepy old-world gentility that Edward had had—which had always rubbed Charlie wrong and more than a little annoying.

"Yeah, destined."

"So what does he plan to do about it?"

_Ah,_ now _there_ was the switch. After dealing with delinquents trying to lighten their side of the story by telling truths here and there, sprinkled with lies, Charlie knew the sign that signaled he was about to be spoon-fed bullshit.

"I don't know." Jake's lip curled, and Charlie had the odd thought that he resembled a wolf growling at an enemy. "But he's not going to get anywhere near her."

"I agree completely with that. Except for the lie you just told me."

"Lie?" Jake's face was carefully blank.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Jake, the lie. What's he planning on doing about him and Bella's 'destined' shit?" Jake grit his teeth, telling him everything. "He's gonna try to take her out from right underneath your nose, isn't he?"

Jake nodded.

"How?"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked darkly. Not that Charlie could blame him.

"How's he going to take her? Is he just going to swoop in and play the same old, "Babe, you're the one for me," crap, or will he physically try to abduct her?"

Black eyes narrowed, confused and curious. "Why would you suspect Cullen would do something like that? I thought everyone in Forks believed they were all saints."

"Because he dated my daughter, broke her heart and left. And the goody-two-shoes-gentleman act never sat well with me. That sort of smoke screen usually ends up hiding some real fucked up and sick individual. Child molesters, rapists, a guy who thinks he can abduct his "true love" because it's "destined." "

Now it was Jake's turn to pull a hand down her face. Just to be contrary, Charlie pointed out, "My mother always told me if I kept doing that, my face would stick that way."

"Good. Maybe it'll scare Twinkle Toes away with one look." Jake let out a long sigh. "Yeah, Charlie, he plans to make off with Bella like some sort of 20's gangster."

Charlie nodded, already planning ahead. Cullen wouldn't know they'd moved out of Forks, so that would buy time. Bella couldn't go down to her mother's, because Cullen had been there. He and Bella would take a trip to Canada, or someplace else.

"Charlie, she's safest here," Jake said, as if reading his thoughts.

It took him a moment to think of why she would be safest here on the reservation. Once it did, he rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you believe in that vampire crap too, Jake." When silence was his answer, Charlie groaned. "Even if he were, what makes you think he'd obey this… treaty, if he's off the bend? What happens if he decides to come after her? You gonna beat the crap out of him by yourself?"

"It wouldn't just be me watching her," Jake assured him. The tone tugged on Charlie's attention.

"Sam's group of ragtag kids is going to be watching after Bella?" he asked incredulously.

"It's… it's more than that, Charlie. Look, I can't tell you more than that."

"Bullshit."

"Charlie, listen to me. I _can't_ tell you more than that. Look… I need to use the phone real quick. Just give me a minute, alright?"

At Charlie's nod, Jake rushed out to the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the hook. Dialing in Sam's number, he was glad when Sam was the one who picked up, and on the first ring. Saved him time.

"Sam, it's Jake," he said softly, not wanting to wake Bella up.

"Jake, what's up? Is Bella alright?"

"Just stressed out. Listen, Charlie's figured out what's wrong. Well, sort of. He's figured out as much as he can. He plans on going away with Bella, thinks that'll solve the problem and Cullen won't find them." He heard the alpha swear on the other side of the line. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

"Alright. I'll get a hold of everyone and call a pack meeting. Put Charlie on the line, would you?"

Jake took the phone back to the requested man and watched as Sam somehow found a way to get Charlie to agree to joining the meeting. When he clicked the phone off, eyes exactly like Bella's looked at him with a resigned look. "Alright, Jake. Let's go to Uley's and see exactly why it is that Bella has to stay here on the reservation. I'm grabbing your dad, per his request, so you and Bella best be there before we are." Jake nodded at his pointed look.

The two left the 'study' and Jake turned into the living room, kneeling by the couch where Bella slept peacefully. "Bella," he whispered, rubbing her shoulder gently. Chocolate eyes blinked up, foggy with sleep still. "Hey there, Bells. Time for us to go. Sam's called a meeting."

"Okay," she mumbled drowsily. It was cute, and made Jake's heart do one of those girly gooey melting things.

"Come on, hun. Charlie's going to be at the meeting, so you may want to be awake for this."

"Charlie?" Her voice got a little more clear, and she blinked her eyes. "Okay. I'm 'wake now."

He chuckled. "I can see that." He stayed carefully within reach as she stood, wobbled, and tipped towards him. He had to laugh again. "Alright, let's do this the easy way, how about that?" Smiling, he picked her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold—going the wrong way. Chuckling to himself over that errant thought, he settled her carefully in the truck, buckled her up, and closed the door. One athletic and fun back flip over the cab and he was opening the door to his side and starting the rattling death-on-wheels.

"I think I should really take a look at this later. It seems like no matter how much I browbeat this piece of trash, it still runs like an eighty-year-old man with a wooden leg after years of having a diet of booze and Twinkies."

"You would know about the Twinkies."

"Hey, look who's awake!" He replayed what she had said, and laughed, only slightly offended. "And what do you mean, I would know about the Twinkies? What's that supposed to mean. I may have gained a few pounds, but you don't need to point it out!"

She snorted a laugh, his exact plan working. "A few? Jake, do you realize that based on your hormones, every time you get upset you weigh more than this truck?"

Jake had to laugh at that. It was true, but it felt a little more manly when it was happening, versus this way of saying it, which sounded scarily similar to menopause. "That's just mean, babe."

"It's true, and you know it."

"What happened to my sweet Matchmaker? Where's the love for me?"

"Matchmaker? Oh, _hell_ no!"

She sounded so shocked and outraged that Jake laughed. "You haven't figured it out, Bells? Honey, come on. You're much more intelligent than this!"

"Shut up, Jake! What do you mean, 'Matchmaker?' "

Jake stifled his laugh this time. "You don't think Sage just _happened_ to meet Embry, a member of the pack, through you, right?"

"But… but… but that was purely coincidental! They met because she was coming to have lunch with me, and then they just suddenly met, and—"

"And what about your other friend? The one who— if what I heard is _actually_ true, though I doubt it is—actually _yelled_ at _Paul_."

"Oh, Angela? I was really surprised she did that. She's usually so quiet and shy—"

"Bells, you're missing the point. Angela is obviously Paul's mate, cause otherwise he would have yelled back, not walked away."

"Well, yeah, I know they're mates. It's incredible how mellow he is around her!"

"Bella!" Jake groaned, and laughed. She was completely missing the point. "Do you think it's a coincidence that another of your friends just _happened_ to be imprinted on?"

"But that wasn't me! I just had a good… feeling…" she trailed off, and it was then that she realized what had happened. "Oh my god, I can't be the Matchmaker!" she shouted in horror.

Jake laughed, but this time it was because he was dumbfounded. "What do you mean," he asked for the hundredth time tonight, "you can't be the Matchmaker?"

"I just… _can't_! Do you know how horrible that would be?"

"Take it down a notch, woman. I'd like my hearing when I'm eighty!"

"You won't need your hearing if I murder you first, Jacob Black. Me being the Matchmaker would be like giving Quil a candy store, telling him to devour it, and then setting him loose on the town!"

Jake had to remind himself to breathe and concentrate on the road, he was laughing so hard at the picture playing in his head. Buildings destroyed, people screaming in terror, cats fleeing in fear, all because of one giant wolf with a sugar high trying to find his tail.

"This is _not_ funny! Okay, maybe that last part was, but Jake, this is serious! Me being Matchmaker is _disastrous!_"

"Why is it so bad, hun?" He reached over and stroked her cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"Look at my family, Jake. Charlie is still in love with Renée, while she goes through men like milkshakes!"

Putting it that way, it would seem a little daunting. "Bella, you're comparing two different things. First, the way your gift works is obviously instinctive, because you didn't realize it until now. So it's not just a whim that two people should go on a blind date or something. Maybe it's your subconscious recognizing two parts of the same soul and you become the middle link that helps them meet."

She mulled this over silently, her brain visibly turning what he'd said over to look at it from every side.

"And secondly?" she asked.

"Secondly, your parents apparently just didn't work out, no fault to either of them. But this is something completely different. This is imprinting, Bella. This is so much more than a piece of paper that binds two people. Look at Paul and Angela. Because of her, his temper has already taken a massive dive. I've never seen him so…"

"Mellow," she reminded him of his word from earlier.

"Yes. He was actually _calm_. I've never seen it. I thought it would mean the end of the world, but I guess not." She nodded slowly, and he parked in front of Sam's house. "Just don't think about it. If you think, you'll stress. If you stress, you'll nitpick everything. Just let it come when it does, and your instincts will do the work for you. You just happen to be the person it uses to drag some people together."

Opening her door for her, he helped her out of the truck. When he would have turned to walk towards the door, she cupped his neck with both hands and pulled him down for a soft kiss. When she leaned back enough to look into his eyes, he smiled. "What was that for, beautiful?"

"For making everything make sense. For de-stressing me. For just being you."

"Well, if I get a kiss for that, than what do I get for saving the day and being the hero of the story?"

She laughed softly, kissing him once more and putting some heat into it. "You get me, Jake," she said ever so quietly.

Smiling brightly, Jake cupped her head in his big hands and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then her lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Bella."

* * *

**A/N_:_**_ Okay! I know this is fluff, once again, but it's getting to the good part, I promise! After battling and pleading with my uncooperative muse, I had an explosion of pages today, which I will post every week or twice a week, depending on how this stream of words is going. I'm so happy! Anyway, have fun with this chapter, because the next one is going to get interesting. ;)_

_Much love! _~Kasha_  
_


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: Let It Go

_Happy Friday everyone!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirty-One: Let It Go**

When Jake and Bella entered the cozy house, there was each something that they instantly noticed. For Jake, it was that Paul wasn't egging to get in a fight with someone. In fact, he seemed to be joking good-naturedly with Embry about something. For Bella, it was the fact that sitting in between Paul and Sage was none other than one Angela Weber. When Sage leaned over and whispered something into her ear, Ange laughed, making Paul's head turn. He'd evidently heard what Sage had said, and wanted to say something back, but didn't want to alert Ange to the fact that he had far superior hearing than the average human.

Bella wondered if Angela had a gift as one of the mates in the pack. It would be a shock if she were the scribe, seeing how amazing she was at reading people and remembering things. And the way she could write a story, it was amazing, a gift all by itself. Suddenly, Bella knew for sure that that was what her friend was.

Oh, boy. Paul with the Scribe. This could be interesting. Temper versus clever to the umpth degree.

Bella smiled.

"What is it?" Jake whispered in her ear.

"Tell you later."

"Bella!" Ange had apparently seen her and came rushing over to give her a huge hug.

"Jeez, Ange! You'd think we hadn't seen each other in months, rather than one whole day!"

Her pretty, skinny—Bella heard a 'grr' in the back of her mind—friend laughed and Bella saw out of the corner of her eye that Paul was staring at her with a look that screamed, "I'm crazy for you, but I really don't want anyone to see so I'm going to try to cover it up." He was, however, failing at that last part, which made Bella grin.

"Bella, please, the hug wasn't excitement for seeing you. It was more of a thank you." Ange had a wicked look on her face, one that made the shorter girl grin back instinctively.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked slowly.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in the middle of a room full of really shirtless, really hot guys!" Ange whispered, and both women dissolved into peals of laughter.

When Bella could see again, she immediately noticed that Paul, unlike the women, had _not_ found that hilarious. While the other males preened and puffed out their chests like studs, he was gritting his teeth and probably seething with possessive imprinted-wolf-testosterone.

"Well, I think one of the really shirtless, really hot guys in particular is interested in you. Way to go!" The pale woman winked saucily, making the darker-skinned writer blush prettily and Paul scowl warningly at Bella over Ange's shoulder.

Voices in the hallway caused everyone to turn towards the large, open doorway just as Sam and Emily came in, quickly followed by Charlie and Billy.

While Charlie looked around, confused by the large group of tall, muscled boy-men sprinkled with obvious dates, Billy smiled with pride.

"I think you're shock," he said to his pale-faced friend, "is due to the fact that we feed them better here on the reservation. Better genes, too."

"They're not wearing jeans, Black. Hasn't anyone here heard of wearing shirts?"

Being the mates they were, the women in the room raised their hands, then laughed.

Charlie shook his head, but he was smiling.

"Alright, everyone. I think it's self-explanatory that we have a couple of people we need to… introduce things to. That's Charlie, Bella's father—"

"Hi, Charlie," Embry and Quil dead-panned.

Sam shot them a warning look, but it was plain as daylight to any who knew him that he was smothering laughter under the iron look. "And that's Angela Weber, a friend of Bella's, who's over by Paul."

"Hi, Angela," the room—including Emily—dead-panned, then hid grins as a muscle in the alpha's jaw ticked, even though they knew it was really from laughter he was still smothering.

"Angela, Charlie, this is our group of… well, our group," he amended lamely. He'd leave the explaining of what they were to later. As he went around the room introducing everyone from the newly combined packs, Bella was struck by how well everyone fitted together, like a jigsaw puzzle, so complex it was like a 3D jigsaw instead.

The goofy characters from Sam's group balanced out the sometimes somber ones from Storm's, but the constant vigilance from Storm's leveled out the sometimes absent-mindedness of Sam's (coughcough_QuilandEmbry_coughcough).

Then there was the way each of the couples complimented and completed each other, and then interacted with the other couples, and that added another dimension. On top of that, there was the way each of the mates behaved, their individual gifts (spiritual- and personality-wise), and the way they formed another supportive circle, and it was like a puzzle that fit together to form a three-dimensional sphere, rather than a flat square puzzle.

By the ending of Bella's inner ramblings, Sam was just getting finished with the introductions. "—don't expect you to remember all of them at once, but just so you know." He shrugged, and moved on. "Tonight's meeting was requested because of disturbing news we received yesterday. But, to explain, we have to let Charlie and Angela know about a few other key important details, so they'll understand."

Paul did the human-form equivalent of resettling his feathers, and while it took a moment, Bella realized that he was _worried_. Surprisingly, though, he said nothing. It was Quil who spoke up, looking from Paul to Ange, then over to the alpha worriedly. "Sam, you can't—"

"It has to be now. It's not an option."

"But Sam, what if she—"

"I already know about the secret." Angela said firmly.

There was silence for a few moments, then an outroar of questions.

"How did he tell you?"

"Paul, you idiot, what if she had gotten scared –"

"And blabbed to humans?"

"What were you thinking, dumbass?"

Paul growled, temper rising to a boil. Bella wondered if it was because his actions were being questioned, or if the doubt against his mate angered him. "I told her to come tonight because the meeting would be about the big damn secret. You know I can't tell her, so don't you even start on me!" he snarled.

Ange laid her hand on his arm, and the room went silent once more. Shock echoed on everyone's faces as Paul immediately settled down under the calm pressure of her palm on his arm. When he was sufficiently soothed, Ange looked around, then back at Paul. "I think I have it figured out, anyway."

Now black eyes met onyx, surprise in one, a steady confidence in the other.

"How?"

"Bella said something off-handedly yesterday at the bonfire, and when I got home I sort of… looked into it further."

The room groaned and looked at Bella accusingly. After all the care they'd taken to appear _normal_, Bella had said something and blown it. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Ange rushed to her friend's defense. "Hey, it's not like giant booms when you're playing chicken was low-key. And what about the giant leap you took?" she asked, turning to Paul, who was looking at Bella like he mildly wanted to strangle her. His gaze instantly turned to his mate's and became a little sheepish as well. Ironic, really, for someone who turned into a wolf habitually to look sheepish. "After the game, you ran out of the water like you had wheels, and took a flying leap over the table, did a flip, and then landed perfectly. No one jumps that high and far without a catapult!"

"What do you think the secret is about?" Sam asked calmly.

"I looked up the Quileute culture, and there were legends that sort of fit the term of 'giant dogs.' " She grinned at Bella at that point, who turned bright red as she remembered the silly slip-up.

Charlie groaned. "This is about the legend of the Cold Ones and the Protectors, isn't it?" He looked over at Billy, who just shrugged and grinned, unrepentant.

"Yes, it is. Don't throw it away just because you don't understand it, Charlie. There's a lot more going on than it seems."

"So the Cullens really were some sort of vampire-creature, weren't they?" Angela said. Her voice held curiosity and a hint of wariness, but not fear.

Paul looked at her, dumbfounded and a little angry. "If you already knew, why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you either didn't tell me because you didn't trust me yet, which would be reasonable, or you couldn't tell me because then you'd have to kill me." She said it so dryly, Bella had to cough to cover her laughter. Jake patted her back, grinning cheekily.

"I'd like to see him try," Bella said, grinning herself now.

Paul looked horrified, then furious. "Why the hell would you say that? What kind of friend are you, Swan?"

"Hey, now!" Jake said, moving to stand up and beat Paul for speaking that way to his mate, but Bella held him down with a simple hand on his arm.

"I say that, because unless you used all you have, she'd kick your ass, Paul."

Everyone stared, completely speechless as they looked from Angela to Paul. Paul to Angela. Back and forth. Skinny, delicate-boned and fragile-looking, to ridiculously muscled, bulking, behemoth wolf-man.

Someone snickered. "You're joking," Jared said.

"Ange has been doing all sorts of martial arts since she was three. She has a whole bunch of black belts and medals and trophies and—"

"Holy shit." Complete silence. Speculation. Probably internal bets on who would win.

"It's not a big deal. It's a family thing, and they're competitive." Grinning sheepishly now herself, Ange looked up and around the room before her gaze stuck on Paul's. "I'm a _little_ competitive, but not that much. And I don't think I could quite win against you. You're a bit too big for my size."

"Maybe Quil, then. He's small." Paul grinned from ear to ear.

Quil gave a sound that was completely unmanly, resembling something close to an affronted chicken squawk.

The room roared with laughter, and this time the bets were placed out loud, with most of them placed on Ange winning.

"Why is it always _me_ that gets picked on?" Quil shouted, and Embry patted his back.

"If you had a mate to defend you, you wouldn't be in this position so much."

"Mate?" Charlie asked, looking at Embry as if trying to fit the animalistic word with a human teenager, albeit a fully grown one.

"Charlie, perhaps you would rather see for yourself. That way you can know for sure," Billy said calmly.

Charlie thought about it a moment, then shrugged, nodded, and looked around. "What the hell. Show me that you can turn into giant wolves."

He didn't seem convinced, so as Sam led the way outside, the packs were split between grins and looks of apprehension. Angela was neither, a look of pure curiosity on her face once more.

When all were gathered around the back porch, Sam took off into the trees. When he came back, he emerged from the thick forest as a black wolf, absolutely fearsome in size and darkness.

"Holy mother of God," Charlie muttered, and collapsed onto a chair someone grabbed in the blink of an eye. Turning around to look at all of the young men, plus Leah and the mates, Charlie's normally pale face lost all hint of color. "All of you?"

Emily shook her head, patting the man's hand. "Leah's the first female wolf," she motioned over to Leah, who had stiffened where she stood next to Storm. The alpha wolf wrapped his arm around her and whispered something in her ear, and amazingly loosened her up enough to smile and nod to Charlie.

"The rest of the boys are wolves, although Storm-" she pointed at Leah's mate, who still had his arm around her, "and his family just recently arrived from a Cherokee pack we had never heard of before. The rest of the tribe is full of just normal people, because it's only when the Cold Ones are around that the gene activates, for lack of a better word, and causes the change."

Charlie's eyes grew wide, and his gaze jerked from the men around him to Bella's, who knew exactly where his mind had gone, and looked down. "The Cullens. Jesus Christ, Bella, you knew what they were, the entire time. You lied to me about them the entire f—" he broke off, breathed, and his fearful expression turned furious. "You _knew_ what they were, and yet you still hung around that kid and his family?"

"Dad, not all of them were bad."

"Not what I asked, Isabella."

Bella swallowed hard, then nodded, though she still didn't meet his eyes. "Yes, I knew. But I swear, none of them were evil or anything."

"It doesn't matter whether they were the good guys or bad guys, Bella. It's the basic fact that they _drink blood_ and you're human! You could have been killed by—" he broke off again, and looked down at her arm. She instantly put it behind her back, knowing where his brain was leading once again, and her head lowered even more.

"I told you that it looked more like a rabid dog had tried to make your arm a chew toy. I was close to the mark, wasn't I?"

"It wasn't the Culle—"

"Wasn't I?" he shouted, and Jake growled at his tone, stepping in front of his mate. "Back off, Jacob. I haven't even started in on her. Yet."

"Dad, calm down, please," Bella pleaded from behind Jake's massively solid form. "When I went down to Arizona, I thought that one of the bad vampires had Mom."

"So that running off to Arizona was to play hero?"

"Dad, please let me explain everything!" Bella was obviously trying to be strong now, but her voice wobbled just the slightest bit, and it set Jake shaking with anger.

"You've had an entire year to explain, Isabella! This entire year you've been around _vampires_, knowing that they might have an accident and kill you. You've lied to me and your mother, made both of us worry sick, and all the while you were deliberately placing yourself in danger! "

"Charlie," Billy's voice bit into chaos of the family argument, and the two old friends faced each other, one explosively angry and the other calmly immovable. "While I agree with being fearful for your daughter's safety at that point, being angry right now isn't doing any good. It's only putting a whole lot of guilt and stress on her that she doesn't need. You can't change the past, my friend, so let it go."

"I won't just—"

"Let. It. Go." Billy said again, stronger this time. "What's important is the threat she faces now."

Charlie's face closed down, though just before it did, fear flashed through it like lightning. "Cullen," he ground out. "Bella, get in the car. We're leaving."

"No! Dad, we can't—"

"_Now,_ Bella!" Charlie snapped.

"She's not going anywhere, Charlie," Jake growled low in his throat, looking positively feral at the threat of someone taking his mate away.

"Jacob, do not—"

"_Enough_!" Leah stepped forward, patience clearly strained razor thin. "Knock it off, both of you." When Charlie opened his mouth to snap at her, and Jake looked ready to bark something at her himself, she snarled. "Not one more word, either of you. Jake, shut up, cause you're not making the situation any better. Swan, she's not going anywhere, cause if you take her off this land and away from the packs, she's as good as dead." As Charlie went bone white under the moonlight, she sighed and tried something a bit more gentle. "Bella is staying here, on the reservation, where both of our packs—mongrels and dogs that they are—can keep an eye on her and make sure nothing happens. If she leaves, Charlie," she said softly, her gaze boring into his, "Cullen will take her away and turn her into a monster unlike any you have seen."

Sam came up the steps now, his eyes steady with Charlie's as he spoke. "Look around, Charlie. We protect our own, and there are a lot more of us than there one lone Cold One."

Charlie looked him dead in the eye. "Just because we live here on the reservation doesn't make us one of yours, Uley. What makes Bella one of yours?" The words were as much a challenge as a question.

"Because she's my mate, Charlie." Jake's voice made the father's head turn towards him. "The tribe has more legends about the pack than just its treaty with the Cold Ones. When a wolf meets his soul mate for the first time after the change, he imprints on her. It's like the whole world and everything good, everything that matters is stuffed into that one person. It's like the millions of threads that hold you to Earth dissolve and anchor you to your mate and she is _everything_."

"It's like seeing the world in sunlight for the first time, when all you've known is darkness," Leah said softly. The words were heartfelt, beautiful, and too eloquent to ignore.

Charlie looked at Jake like _he_ was seeing for the first time, and no detail was missed. Especially not the way one hand was back around Bella, sheltering her behind him against Charlie's wrath, while Bella had one wrapped around Jake's middle. Jake's other hand was rubbing her pale one with soothing brushes of his thumb. When Charlie finally met Jake's eyes once more, he took in the determination he had to keep her safe and close and the array of emotions, from fear that she would be taken away, to anger at any perceived threat, and the unbelievable love that Jake didn't try to hide from her father.

It was just Jake's personality to show everything as it was, so simple, yet it was the key reminder to Charlie that Jake may have become a giant wolf-man, but he was still the kid Charlie had known since he was born. Hell, he was Jake's godfather, just as Billy was Bella's.

"Aw, hell," he swore softly, and turned to look at his friend since… ever, since they'd been kids. "Alright, Black, you were right. Try not to gloat too much." He turned from one smiling Black face to another. "You," he said, pointing to Jake sternly, "had better keep your paws off my daughter, though. Cause if I hear anything bad, it doesn't matter how big you are, or how fast you are, I will come after you with my shotgun. Got it?"

Jake nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And if you hurt her—"

"Charlie, nothing you could do would be as bad as being the one to hurt her." Jake's eyes were filled with pain, as if he were reliving a memory, or maybe he was just shirking from the possibility.

"Alright. And Bella?"

His daughter peeked out from behind Jake, her eyes worried, hopeful, and it was then that he understood exactly how much he had upset her. He opened his arms, and she launched into them, hugging him so tight she probably couldn't breathe against him. Charlie cleared his throat, swallowing the lump that had settled there. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. But next time, you tell me about the whole evil creature thing, alright?"

The joke was bad, but she laughed anyway. "Sure thing, Dad." He let her go, and watched as she backed into Jake (who was, of course, studying her for any signs of distress). She didn't even look like she knew she was moving, but the moment his arms swept protectively around her, the tension in her body melted and she settled back into him.

Charlie smiled the slightest bit, just a crook of one side of his mouth, and he looked back up at Sam. "So what now? How are you going to protect my daughter against the undead, Uley?"

Sam grinned. "Now _that_, Charlie, is the fun part."

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope you guys don't hate Charlie. Yeah, he wasn't exactly nice, but he was just really worried about her, so it made him act a little (coughcoughALOTcoughcough) irrationally. I mean, how would you react if you found out your only child had been deliberately seeing a creature that has a really bad reputation for EATING PEOPLE? Plus, Edward was always a limp-dick and an asshole in Charlie's opinion, so adding on a bloodsucking vampire didn't help his view towards the Cullens. : )  
_


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo: Temper

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Temper**

"Bella!"

Bella turned, smiling from ear to ear, and ran out the door to help Ange pull her suitcase from the little turquoise car. "Ange, I love you, but you take _forever_ to drive here! I could have ran it that fast! One of the guys could have walked here faster than you moved along in that little thing. Hell, the 'Death Trap,' as you so lovingly call it, could have chugged along and passed you on the way!"

Ange shook her head. With her hair down, her features were exotic, beautiful in a way that drew sailors to their death with just a look. "Just cause some of us obey speed laws…"

"_Some-of-us_ does not have to worry about a vampire that has lost his mind and is coming to get them!"

The Asian woman shook her head. "I still don't get how Paul got me to agree to coming here. Bella, no offense, but it's you that is the supernatural magnet, not me."

"Vampires have just as good of a nose as our guys."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that he'd eventually smell all sorts of stuff on me. Not my fault you and the rest of the dogs smell."

"Hey!" Bella laughed indignantly, but Ange only shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm here. I have not been kidnapped by a bloodsucking fiend, I am not currently being interrogated as to the location of your whereabouts, and there is no need to be so jittery. Now, where is everyone?" Ange looked around, but there was no sign of any male whatsoever.

"Charlie is at Billy's, where they can watch football and not get in the way if anything goes down. Storm's group—which, by the way, now includes Leah," Bella grinned and waggled her eyebrows, but her smile was genuinely happy for the she-wolf, "—is currently off-duty until tonight. Jared, Embry, Quil and Sam are running routes. Seth is presently kicking ass at Halo, Paul is now swearing at Seth because he's getting his butt handed to him by a twelve-year-old. Jake is the one you hear laughing, and that's Paul once more threatening the little guy. That enough of a recap for you?" Bella grinned, and hooked her arm through her friend's.

"Paul is here? Wouldn't he be more… comfortable getting ready to fight?" Ange looked both hopeful and guilty.

"Curiously enough, he has decided he would rather protect the home ground than risk being too far away, should things happen today." Bella laughed at the confusion settling on the other woman's face. So smart, yet so clueless. "Oh, but it gets better. Watch this." And with that, she turned her head towards the house. "Hey guys, someone's here!" she shouted.

The sounds of a scrambling stampede, muttered curses and an indignant, "Hey!" were heard from inside the house, and then two large forms barreled out the door, one looking around with a growl ripping through his chest, the other skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Dammit, Bella, you scared the shit out of me!" Jake said, growls dying slowly in his chest as he came over and pulled her close.

Paul rolled his eyes. "If Dickward were here, Bella wouldn't be pleasantly saying, 'someone's here,' dumbass." His eyes were riveted back to Angela's, and he tucked his hands into his pockets. "So its takes you over a half an hour to drive fifteen miles?" His tone was gently mocking.

Ange shrugged. "Unless your advice would be to drive incredibly fast on sharp turns in a car _not_ designed for such things…"

Paul scowled, definitely not liking the movie playing through his head at that statement. "Maybe you should take it slow…"

She grinned now. "My thoughts exactly. So…" she paused, looking shy now. "How come you're here at Bella's, rather than getting ready to fight?"

Paul looked surprised. He was silent for a couple seconds, then raked his hand through his hair, back to front. "I thought you…" For a few very un-Paul moments, he wasn't sure what to say. "How did you figure all that stuff about me at the beach, and yet now you have no idea what's going on?"

No answer came to mind, so she just stayed quiet and looked up at him, soft ebony eyes searching obsidian ones.

Feeling the need to swear, uncomfortable, Paul had to force himself to not shift his weight like a wimp. "Come on, Brains. You were able to figure out things about me that _no one_ has. Think about everything that's happened over the last couple of days."

Ange took a breath, trying to think. She'd always had a knack for deducing things around her, but when it pertained to her, she was clueless and oblivious. She did as he asked, starting with their first talk and the surprisingly vulnerable person she'd found beneath the insensitive, reckless, arrogant, rude and somewhat mean protective shell. Next was the unexpected meeting she'd had with him the next day. He'd walked into the small, dying bookstore she worked at just as she was closing things up. Pants in his pockets, he'd said that if she wanted to know what the huge secret was, Sam and Emily had invited the bonfire group to their house for a meeting, sort of. Ange—who had already done some curious digging around for info already—had smiled and agreed immediately.

Sifting through that night in her mind, she started to notice things she hadn't the first time around: the way Paul had sat close to her the entire time, always making her laugh and making sure she was never overwhelmed by the number of unknown people, even when shyness made her want to flee. The way he had looked at her when Jake had told Charlie about the imprinting…

_When a wolf meets his soul mate for the first time after the change, he imprints on her. _Jake's words echoed in her mind. _It's like the whole world and everything good, everything that matters is stuffed into that one person. It's like the millions of threads that hold you to Earth dissolve and anchor you to your mate and she is _everything_._

Ange looked up at Paul and studied every feature. The sharp edges of his face, the streamlined nose, the slashing cheeks. The mouth with its callous edges that hid a charming smile. Her eyes travelled upward, carefully and thoroughly searching eyes that were usually sharp obsidian, reflecting only what he wanted someone to see. Now, however, they were like depthless wells, filled with some emotion he wasn't trying to hide, for once.

"_It's like seeing the world in sunlight for the first time, when all you've known is darkness," _Ange whispered.

Paul nodded, as spellbound as she was.

"So… I'm your imprint?"

He nodded again.

"So no one else will do it for you?"

Another nod.

"That's…" Paul waited anxiously, completely frozen, "awesome!"

A hastily ended laugh broke the magic alone zone the two were encased in. "Sorry, sorry. We'll just move along now." Bella pressed her hand over her mouth and dragged Jake back into the house. Jake, on his way in, grabbed Seth by the scruff of his neck and carried him in as well.

"Awesome?" Paul asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Well, yeah. Think about it!" She grinned at him.

"How about you explain it to me, Brains."

"You know, you've called me that twice now. I do have a name, Paul."

"Alright, then, Angela." The intensity in his eyes, along with the husky way he said it, made color flood her face. "Why don't you tell me why you think being a mate is 'awesome?' "

A mate… Ange hadn't quite thought of it that way. But as the word settled in her mind, a warmth seemed to enter her chest, and it made her smile even more. "Well, there's the fact that apparently you won't be able to do anything to hurt me without some sort of extreme reaction. You won't be tempted to… to…" She didn't know how exactly to say it delicately.

"Cheat?" he asked bluntly. At her embarrassed nod, a corner of his lips twitched. "Not a chance. Everyone else is… _bland_."

She laughed, more than a little pleased with that. "Okay. So you can't make me cry without serious consequences, there's no possibility of cheating, and to top it all off, you can turn into a giant wolf."

Paul let out a small laugh. "You count that as a good thing?"

"Well… yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

She sounded so confused that Paul had to laugh again. She was asking why she wouldn't be excited that someone she'd just met had taken one look at her and instantly become her stalker (because that's what he would be if she decided she wasn't okay with all of this), that this stalker had dragged her into a world of creatures that go bump in the night, and that he could explode into a giant flee-bag. She was actually _excited_ about all of that?

When he just shook his head and laughed, Ange decided to be brave and press on. "So when do I get to see it?"

"See what?"

"See you turn into a wolf!"

Paul stopped smiling then, his face closing to her. "Never." His tone was final.

Looking at him closely, she searched past the wall of stone for the reason for this reaction. It wasn't anger, so looking on the opposite end of that, she built her hypothesis on him being scared. What would make him scared to show her? It wasn't because he thought she'd go running in terror, because then he would have taken a softer tone in his answer. Did he think some other bad thing would happen? Yes. That was it. He was scared that something bad would happen. Travelling along this line of thought, she zipped through thoughts, taking turns into different ideas and backtracking, finding the right answer to that segment of the solution and shooting from there. When she found the final end to the problem, she took his hand. "You won't hurt me."

"Did you see the right side of Emily's face? Sam has a hell of a lot more control than I do. I've never been good at the change. I let it explode on purpose. I don't have the restraint I'd need to keep from hurting you."

"I'll stand a long ways away when you change. You won't be able to hurt me at all."

"It doesn't matter. Even after it's done, I could still hurt you. I'd be so much bigger, and you're so…" He turned his hand over in hers, so the thin bones of hers was cradled in the massive palm of his. "You're so fragile, I –"

With only a grin as a warning, Ange grabbed his wrist in a powerful grip and spun to her right, yanking him forward with her momentum. With a quick whiplash tug and release on his captive wrist, she flipped him from going falling facedown to landing on his back. Even as he was landing, her knee was planted on his solar plexus, his wrist just above his head.

As he stared up at her, blinking to realign himself, Angela gave him a saucy look. "I am not fragile."

The look of complete confidence was downright sexy on this woman, Paul thought as his mind righted from its dazed stupor. Instant heat washed through him, the blood pumping in his veins fast and thick, and he couldn't think. Before he could act out the scene that was washing through his head, though, she flowed up and away like water.

"I want you to show me, Paul."

He set his jaw against the persistent look in her eye now. "No."

"I'll just make you so angry you'll have to."

He snorted. "Impossible."

"I was dating someone when I first met you." A muscle ticked in his jaw, spasmed in his temple. "When I got sick, my parents were away, so he took care of me." He started to shake. "He was my date for prom night, and afterwards—"

"Goddammit!" He jackknifed up and sprinted towards the trees, as far away from her as he could get. He didn't make it to the woods, exploding just before reaching the border. The gust of wind made the trees groan, branches snapping and flying back into the forest. He skidded to a halt and turned, terrified that he had been too close to Ange when snapping. The blast of air had knocked her back a few steps, but she had remained standing.

"Ange!" Bella burst through the door, Jacob and Seth right on her heels, but Ange was just watching as Paul turned tail and ran into the dense tree line, disappearing from sight.

"I'm fine, Bella. I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, she jogged after her mate, determined to let him know once and for all where she stood.

Being the brilliant woman she was, she knew that even with her excellent running time and sight, she would never catch up to him if he decided to run far. However, she already knew exactly how far he would go. Even when he was a giant wolf, she could read his emotions, and what she had seen was primarily shock. So he would run for a short time, just far enough away that he couldn't hear anything from the cabin anymore, and then he would stop, think himself into blind terror, and then run even farther away. That short window of opportunity would be just what she needed to catch up with him.

Sure enough, she followed his giant paw prints to a cliff in the ground, a sudden drop from one level to another. He was pacing at the edge, staring at the bottom more than thirty feet below. Given his relative size and strength, he'd probably be okay, if he landed right. But if he decided to jump, she couldn't follow him, not without breaking her neck.

Stepping towards him, the crisp crackle of needles and leaves beneath her feet gave her away. Snarling, he whorled towards her, then saw who it was. His tail went down, and the growls stopped dead in his chest. He backed up, only to find air with his back paw.

"If you jump," she said, predicting his thoughts, "I'm still going to follow you. And that's a really, really, _really_ long ways down for the average human."

He looked skeptical, until she stepped forward. His look turned to fear and he froze in his spot. She closed the distance between them until his hot breath washed over her, surprising her in that it was _not_ dog breath, and she reached out. He flinched, but held still. His fur was so silky beneath her fingers and she wondered with delight if his hair would feel like this. Smooth strokes revealed immense muscles beneath all the silver and white fur, shivering wherever she touched him. Giant black eyes—Paul's eyes, no matter what form—closed and his head lowered. Wonder, awe and glee filled her as she instantly moved her hands up to his broad neck, the amazingly soft fur covering his skull. Rubbing the area around his ears made a soft sigh escape and his head lowered even more, until it was resting against her shoulder.

"You didn't let me finish, you know. After prom, all that happened was that he drove me back to my house. End of story. I slept like the dead for half a day, then spent the entire next day reading a book. That's it, I promise. And after the bonfire… it didn't feel right even more, so I broke it off. I didn't realize at the time that it was because of you, but now I know for sure. You told me that everyone else was bland, and it's true. Anyone not you is grey, and you're a whole bunch of swirling colors. I'm not saying you're a rainbow, of course, cause I'm sure that would defeat the badass image."

She felt laughter rumble through him, then a gentle shake that trembled his entire body. Fur receded into warm, smooth skin and his enormous form condensed into a human body. His head stayed in the crook of her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her to hold her close.

"See? You didn't hurt me at all. I knew you wouldn't."

A sigh breezed over her, but he seemed too content to move. "You took a big risk, Angela. I could have killed you, as close as I was when you provoked me."

"I'm not sorry I provoked you. In fact, I would have provoked you any way I could, if it meant seeing you like I just did. You shouldn't be afraid of that, Paul, or disgusted or angry."

"When you go through several couches in a month because the football games piss you off, you have a right to be angry."

"Well, stop through temper tantrums and get over it."

His shoulders shook beneath her hands as he laughed. "Temper tantrums? Did you just call a werewolf shape-shifting into a gigantic creature a temper tantrum?"

Ange's small laughter shook his head. "Yes, I did. What are you going to do to stop me? Gnaw on me like a chew-toy, Fido?"

Paul's imagination flew off in ten different directions, each one involving him 'gnawing' on her… He couldn't stop the appreciative growl that rumbled deep inside him. He raised his head from her shoulder and the look on his face must have been as wild as he felt, because the laughter caught in her throat. "You really shouldn't have said that…"

He ducked his head and captured the soft lips that had teased him ever since he had first lain eyes on her. A spark raced from their kiss and snapped through both of them, making Angela gasp. Paul took the opportunity as it was presented to him and slipped his tongue alongside hers, felt her melt against him so softly. He explored her slowly, learning her taste—ocean breezes just before a storm—and her feel, smoothing his hands along her slim form until she couldn't stop the sound that rippled from her throat. That sound whipped through him, and everything changed from soft and easy to wicked and hot in the blink of an eye. His hands dragged upwards until he could cup the back of her head in his hands and hold her perfectly still as he deepened the kiss, pressed tighter against her in an attempt to share the same skin.

Her taste should have warned him, but he was blindsided as she responded like wildfire against him, her nails raking his shoulders as they travelled up to fist in his hair. Her tongue plunged into his mouth to challenge his, and he growled, meeting her challenge and upping the ante as he slanted his head more, kissing her until they were both panting and breathless. Neither was winning, but they were close to getting out of hand. He hated responsibility in that second more than anything he ever had, but he took it up anyway and dragged his mouth from hers. She made a feral sound that made him a little dizzy, and he couldn't stop from nibbling down her neck, using teeth and lips and tongue until he found the sensitive tendon and gently closed his teeth around it. Ange bucked against him, her lower stomach brushing against his shaft. She froze, and he had to chuckle. She would have jerked away, but he wrapped his arms around her tight and stroked her back with uncharacteristically soothing loops.

"Easy, Angela," he murmured softly in her ear. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. We're just going to relax and calm down. You made me dizzy there for a moment, and I need a breath," he admitted, and the truth of it made her laugh, equally breathless though she was.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened… I'm usually not…"

"I know, sweetheart. It's the imprint. It's like that sometimes. Like the time I needed to ask Sam about something, when I first started the whole shifting thing. I walked in the door, and lo and behold, I saw more of Emily than I wanted to."

"Obviously not enough of Sam, I see."

He chuckled at her humor. "Same parts, and when you've seen the pack change back a dozen times, the only thing you notice is size. After that, it doesn't matter." She buried a scandalized laugh in his shoulder and his chuckles grew to actual laughs. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this relaxed.

However, he was buck-ass-naked, they were in the middle of the forest, and it would start to rain in a few minutes, based on the smell in the air. "Alright, Angela. I'm going to step back and change, and then we're going to go back to Bella's. It's going to rain in a few minutes, and I don't want you to catch a cold."

She nodded, and turned around, modesty firm in her once again. He chuckled, even as he stepped as far back as the cliff allowed. He was immensely glad that when Ange had made him so mad and blown up, the pack had actually listened for once and fucked off to leave him alone with his thoughts for a little while. Otherwise they would be getting a whole lot of images in just a few seconds.

He concentrated on being a wolf, on getting so angry he couldn't hold it back, but it didn't work. He was too calm, too relaxed. Oh, shit. If the guys ever heard about Paul Serratos not being able to bust his temper…

"Uh… Brains…"

"I have a name, Paul."

"Angela," he corrected.

"Yes, Paul?" She sounded amused, the little brat.

"I can't change."

"You're stuck, huh?"

"Yeah. Could you… um… be a bitch or something?"

"Make you angry?"

"Yeah." This was so embarrassing. His cheeks were flaming red, his ears on fire right about now.

"My leg was broken when I was eight."

He started to shake at the thought of her getting hurt, but apparently past events that had already healed didn't quite work. "Sorry, babe."

"My instructor still made me train on it for an hour."

Oh, fuck. The bastard was going to die slowly as soon as Paul figured out who the little fucker was. His body exploded outwards, becoming the horse-sized silver wolf. He first noticed Ange's smell, the thunderstorm and lavender and clean cotton of it. He wanted to press his face against her until it soaked into every part of him.

Then he fell absolutely silent, waiting for the shouts to enter his head, the laughter and taunting. Blissfully, there was only silence.

He was so caught up in those first two realizations that it took him several moments to catch the scent beyond Ange's. Death, rotting flesh, and blood. Other things swam underneath those, what was probably the scent of the person before becoming a monster, but all of it was buried beneath the decomposing corpse reek.

And then, he came to a realization that put terror through him. There was more than one, and nobody else was on duty because he had told them to fuck off.

Releasing an unholy howl, eerie and urgent, he trotted over to Ange and bumped her with his head.

"He's here, isn't he?"A slight tremor made its way into her voice, and he locked down on the snarl that wanted to rip through him. Nodding his head, he knelt down into the soft earth, tilting his head to indicate, 'Get on.'

She looked nervous for a moment, then through a leg over and buried herself in his fur, clinging with a death grip.

And as he raced back towards the house that would give her safety, he heard the other voices rise in his head. When Leah joined in as well, everyone was swamped with the voices of two packs, every last one of them loud and angry. Some at him, for telling them to go away when they were needed most, but mostly at the leeches that seemed to swarm everywhere, all circling in on Bella's house. And while it went against his every fighting instinct, he went in the opposite direction of everyone else, running as fast as he could towards Emily and Sam's, where he would deposit Angela and return to rip apart the bastards who were scaring her.


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree: War

**Chapter Thirty-Three: War**

Jake was thoroughly ashamed that he was being defeated.

By a _twelve_ year old.

He finally called it quits when Paul exploded into a wolf outside. There was look on his face that Jake had never seen before, part anger (which was perfectly normal for Paul), part fear. Jake got one quick glimpse of the silver wolf whirling to look at his mate with terror just before he turned tail and ran into the forest like demons were chasing him. Jake hoped Sam and the others could help settle him down.

That was, until Angela murmured something to Bella and took off after him.

Shaking his head, Jake walked down the steps to where Bella stood still, head tilted and a worried look on her face. He played with a lock of wavy hair, studying her intently. "What's on your mind, Bells?"

She let out a long sigh and leaned into him, rubbing her face against his chest and seeming to soak up his warmth. He took the invitation and wrapped his arms around her, sifting his fingers through her hair to massage her scalp.

"I just wish he would let her in. I… I just feel like if he would just let his guard down a little, she would be able to get into his head and put order to all of the chaos that he's got in there."

"Why do you think his head's full of chaos?"

"Wasn't it like that for you, when you were trying to put distance between us?"Her words didn't have any censure in them, only a thoughtful tone.

Jake nodded. "Point taken."

Another sigh escaped her. "I worry about them…"

"Bella," he sighed, echoing hers almost, but tinged with amusement. "You can't take care of them. You're the Matchmaker, not the Mother Hen."

He earned a chuckle with that, and she relaxed against him. "I know, but it doesn't mean I won't try."

Jake turned her towards him fully now, and brushed the hair away from her face. "Well then, maybe we should go inside and you can play the hen, and I'll—"

"_Don't_ you say it!"she yelled, blushing furiously.

"—and we'll make eggs," he finished, grinning like a lunatic now.

"Mind out of the gutter here, Jake. Did you forget our whole, "The Vampire's coming, the Vampire's coming!" rendition?"

"Not at all. How about upright by land, on the bed by tree?"

She buried her head against his chest now, laughing so hard it shook her. "That's so _bad_!"

"What's the matter? You don't like my sexual humor, Bella?" He was rewarded when she laughed harder and reached up to place her hand over his mouth firmly.

"Do _not_ say that word, Jake."

He tried to speak past her hand, but it came out sounding like, "Mwha, shex-oo-ul?"

"Yes, that wor—" she broke off when he started to nibble on the palm of her hand, using his tongue to smooth away the slight stings. "Jake…"

He made his way to the pad of her forefinger now, taking time to lick the sensitive webbing between her fingers before he took the digit between his teeth, pressing down gently on the first knuckle. That wicked tongue traced a pattern on the pad, lighting up nerves like a Christmas tree train-reaction, sending off signals all the way to her toes. His eyes were locked onto hers the entire time, watching her breath hitch, seeing her fight the way her eyelids wanted to droop to half-mast.

When she looked like she was about to protest, he took on last slow lick and released her finger, pressing his palm to the back of her hand to keep it raised so he could bend his head and move to the delicate inside of her wrist, the skin so pale he could trace her veins. His other arm came up to slide around her waist, wrapping around until she was flush against him and he could press her captive hand to the nape of his neck as he bent his head and captured her mouth as well, taking advantage of the lips that had parted on a rasping sigh. He kissed her slowly, deeply, lingering on every spot that made her move against him, drawing her tongue to play so silkily with his.

"_No!"_ the voice—furious, devastated and more than half-mad—ripped through the fog that secluded the mates.

Bella's gasp was overshadowed by the growls that ripped from Jake's chest as he shoved her behind him. It was proof of just how much he had changed since becoming a wolf when he forewent any taunts, snide remarks or childish name calling. Instead, he remained unmoving, his gaze locked on the vampire that threatened his mate—had broken her heart once before—and silent, but for the growls in his chest.

"I should have known that the moment I wasn't in sight you would pounce on her." Edward's voice sent Bella's spine and caused the wolf to rise in Jake instinctively. Edward's eyes locked with his now, and it was with grim acknowledgment that his suspicion was confirmed; eyes the color of pooled blood, the murky color glowing dimly with madness and rage, met and held golden brown.

"You're on Quileute land, Cullen. You've fed off an innocent and stepped onto lands protected by the treaty. You know what happens now."

"I didn't come here for you, mutt." The voice was becoming more normal now, each word containing more of the silken quality it had once been rich in. "Bella," he crooned, staring at the wolf's chest as if he could see through it, "I'm so sorry for leaving you. I thought I was protecting you, that I was doing the right thing. I was so wrong. All those times you asked to become like me and I foolishly, stubbornly refused. Give me another chance, love, and I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you. Say you still want me, just a little bit, and I will take you away from this place, show you a world filled with wonders and beauty. Give me one more chance, Bella, that's all I need."

Jacob smelled something odd, a sickly sweet odor drifting from the vampire like waves. His mind raced to figure out what it was, some instinct screaming at him to keep it away from Bella. Just as the realization blind-sided him, he heard Bella sniff delicately. Terror suffocated him as he waited for one heart-stopping minute, waiting for her to try to step around him, tell him to get out of her way so she could go back to the leech and leave him—

She sneezed.

And sneezed, and sneezed, and _sneezed_.

Jake grinned. "Apparently the net you weave doesn't work on a wolfmate."

"Net?" Bella asked from behind him, her voice soft, shaking. She was scared, and it made Jake start to shake.

"It's a trap, Bells. What you smell is something they use when they catch their prey. It's like pheromones for the hunt."

Bella was quiet behind him for a long moment. "That smell… used to be overwhelming. I would have done _anything_ he asked to be near it. And when he left…" She tensed behind him, started to tremble. Jake's heart broke as her fists clenched against his back and her head dropped just below his shoulder blades, tears making tiny splashes on the gravel beneath them.

She shoved away from Jake so hard he rocked forward, startled, and he managed to grab her just as she took her first step to run at the leech. "You bastard! You spoon-fed me that smell, telling me I was like your personal brand of heroin. All that time you were giving me doses of that fucking smell to make me addicted. When you left I went through _withdrawals_, you fucking bastard! You manipulated me like your own sick little puppet, making me think I loved you, that I _needed_ you, but all I really needed was that-"

"Enough, Bella," Jacob whispered in her ear. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, hauling her off her feet and against his chest. She was kicking and screaming at the bastard, but Jake could feel the agony inside her. Sorrow, betrayal, fury.

Edward stepped forward, red eyes actually looking saddened. "Bella, I never meant to use the _eros_ on you. It was impossible for me to hold it in around you. I loved you, Bella, but I was so scared you would leave me when you found out—"

"So you took away my free will? _Nothing_ was real! It was all a big game of one-sided chess with you dictating the pieces!"

"No, love! I never would have taken that from you. I know you don't understand right now, but it's because of the boy who's keeping you from me even now! He's made you think I'm the villain, Bella, but I'm not. When you come with me, you'll see that everything has been turned around." He held out his hand, looking at her with dark red eyes filled with mixed emotions. "Come with me, Bella. You asked so many times to become like me. Let me give you what you want, so we can be together forever, just like you envisioned us."

Bella looked at the hand, then back into eyes that had changed from the tawny gold she had once known. Everything was so clear now. Why hadn't she seen it before?

"You told me once that you believed you were the villain, Edward." Her voice was steady now, her heart so sure. "I asked you so many times to make me like you. I wanted forever with you. And you're right. All of this is because of the one keeping me from you." She felt Jake tense, as if preparing himself for when she said the words to abandon him.

Silly man.

"It's because of him that I understand that what we had wasn't love. You used me, and nothing will make that okay. I know now that everything I thought, wanted, needed wasn't because of how I felt for you. I became just another junky who needed just that _one_ more hit." She shook her head, whipping the tears from her face, calm now. "I will never go with you, Edward. I won't leave Jacob. He's my sun that keeps me centered in the universe. I love him."

"Bella, you just need time away from him. Once you are, you'll see that he's turned you against me." The soft, compelling voice was slipping, and in its place was stilted madness. "

"No, Edward. You did that yourself. Go back to your family. Let them take care of you. Find a mate of your own kind and be happy."

"You're coming with me, Bella!" His eyes—the dark blood waters—glowed, scaring her now.

"No, she's not. She's staying here, where she belongs. Take your chance and leave, vampire. I don't know how you slipped between the pack, but there's no chance you'll leave alive if you don't go now."Jake set Bella behind him, where she was startled by Seth's hand on her arm.

"Let's go inside," he whispered, looking warily from Jake to Edward. She nodded, and started to slowly back away from Jake, in case he needed to change.

"You're keeping her from me! You've twisted her so she thinks I'm the bad guy! Now you're trying to hide her from me as well! But you can't! You won't be able to steal her from me, you stupid boy!" He whistled, and from all sides of the house vampires emerged from the forest in one big circle. "When I heard from Alice that she couldn't see Bella anymore, I knew it had something to do with you mutts. So I went from Brazil to Alaska and asked a few covens friendly with my family to assist me in retrieving my mate from you and your pack of dogs."

Jake tensed, looking around at the swarm of leeches surrounding him. There was no way he could fight all of them and protect Bella at once. Even with Seth, the odds were still 2:35, maybe 40.

Luck was on his side, though, as a howl echoed through the forest. It bounced off the trees, growling louder every time. The bloodsuckers looked around, started by the depth and volume of the sound. They shared confused glances with each other.

Edward made a noise that had once sounded like growling to Jacob, but now sounded like the hissing of a cat. _Or a snake_. The thought reminded him that their fangs had venom, which acted like poison inside werewolf veins. He used the distraction immediately, exploding into a wolf without worrying, now that Bella was inside the house. The moment he was in canine form, voices rang out in his head. Most of the packs were already changed and stampeding towards him. When he relayed all the information he had, they raced harder, each step bringing them that much closer to helping their pack-brother.

_How did they slip through_? he demanded.

Jared's mind was guilty. _That was me. After you saw me turn tail into the trees, I told them to –_

_ He told us to fuck off like a bunch of mother hens on roosting day_! Quil remarked accusingly. It was clear who the blame was being placed on here.

_ If my mate gets taken away by a leech, Paul, I'm going to murder you in front of yours after I find her._

"He's calling more of them!" Edward's voice snapped Jake out of his collective head and into the outside world.

The exact moment wolves poured from between the trees, Edward made for the door of the cabin. Jake managed to sink his teeth on his shoulder, snapping his neck sideways and releasing his jaws to fling the crazed vampire away. He growled loud and low in his chest, before lunging for the dead leech walking.

The bastard knew what he was thinking, though, and sidestepped, pile-driving Jake into the ground just as Jake was passing him. The leech tried to wrap his arms around Jake, intending to crack his ribs, but Jake's well-honed instincts roared to life and he twisted, snapping viciously at his neck.

Being able to read his mind gave the leech an advantage over Jake that the wolf couldn't reciprocate. The only thing keeping him from being killed in an instant was his instincts whispering in his ear, a genetic memory of how to fight a vampire that was saving his hide.

Edward swept claws out, and Jake leapt back to avoid them, but it proved to be a distraction as the vampire moved faster than Jake could have anticipated. Before he could counter, arms wrapped around him and propelled him onto his back. The bastard was smart enough to not take advantage and crack his ribs, but to take the precious few moments in time while Jake rolled onto his paws once more to sprint to the door. Jake roared with fury and fear amounting to terror, even as the leech opened the door. One bite, and Bella would become like him. The howl ripped through Jake even as he lunged after Edward.

The door was swinging open, Edward was stepping inside—

And being propelled backward by a much smaller wolf, its jaws enclosed around his neck and shaking his head back and forth to try and rip it from his body.

This time, the vampire didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Seth's smaller wolf body and squeeze. There were loud cracks that sent agony into Seth, and therefore into Jake, and Seth screamed in his mind. Edward flung the broken body away, leaping up to sprint for the open door, but Jake was already on him, flattening him beneath his paws and ripping the head away from the body. The arms and legs followed, and Jacob's claws rent the body to ribbons, shredding through with a fury he'd never known.

When all that was left was mangled pieces crumbling like stone, Jake looked up, dripping blood everywhere from his coat, muzzle, paws and claws, and he looked around him in a daze. Everywhere he looked, there were wolves and vampires clashing in a great battle. Even with both packs, the odds were now 13:39. Some of the leeches had teamed up, so there were two, sometimes three of them against one wolf. He saw Seth's body, the breaths wheezing in and out to fight for air when at least one of the ribs had punctured his lungs. He saw Storm fighting to reach Leah through the masses, roaring in fury as a vampire side-lined him and planted him on the ground, farther away from his mate. Leah howled and fought like she was possessed, becoming an unholy terror as she mauled the vampires. But a vampire managed to leap onto her back and twist her away, and Leah's back legs went limp. The two other vampires who had been fighting her judged her useless as a fight and started towards her mate, heedless to her howls.

The fight was going downhill. There was no chance they could win, not with these numbers against them.

A smell drifted from behind him, a coppery scent that blasted through the ranks of vampires like a bomb. The instant their noses filled with it they went wild, becoming mindless beasts that turned as one towards the smell. Jake looked back and the breath left his body in a rush.

Bella was standing just outside the doorway, a knife in one hand and blood running down her arm pouring in a great river. He was torn in that split second, needing to get to her and needing to protect her from the vampires racing towards her.

The choice was made for him as the easily-forgotten wolves pounced on the frenzied vampires, the advantage all they needed. The ones they weren't able to grab on that first bite closed ground fast, and Jake prepared to meet them head on.

But six white blurs swept across his vision, which adjusted quickly to allow him to see six vampires fighting… vampires. The six newcomers spread into a three-quarter circle to protect the open sides leading to Bella. It appeared that the other Cullens had _not_ agreed with the 'oldest child.' Between them and the two packs, the odds were more than evened out.

Jake didn't waste time as he whirled back to Bella and imploded into being bipedal once more. "Bella! Bells, what were you thinking?" He tried to find the cut, but there was so much blood. He ripped off her sleeve, wanting it out of the way, and found the cut all the way up her arm, just above the halfway point of her humerous, on the underside. His brain tried to remember the reason she would have cut there… something from biology class floated into his brain.

_The brachial artery… major blood vessel… located in upper arm… pumps 25-30 liters of blood per minute_…

_The human body only has 5-8 liters total._

No! Jake looked up at Bella, who had taken honors classes since she had transferred—one of those classes being biology. "You knew! You knew when you did this…" He pressed his hand to the gaping tear, trying to stem the blood flow, but he knew in his gut that it wouldn't be enough. "Bella… how do I fix this?" his voice was terrified, thin and shaking.

"I didn't know what else to do…" Bella lost balance then, would have tumbled to the ground if he hadn't caught her in gentle arms. He cradled her in his arms, trying desperately to think what to do. If he didn't think of something, she would bleed to death in less than thirty seconds…

A conversation with Sam, back when he had first changed, streamed into his brain.

_Our bodies heal much faster than the average human's. Our saliva has some sort of healing agent in it that can seal up wounds in seconds. _

_ Great, so we lick ourselves like dogs…_

_ And if you had a severe wound that would kill you before you had a chance to heal, would you keep your pride and die, or choose to do what's necessary and move on?_

Jake swallowed past the bile that wanted to rise in his throat. What if it didn't work on humans? What if that healing agent only worked on werewolves? He shoved aside the useless doubts and fears, the all-blinding terror he had of losing Bella, and bent his head. He wanted to hate the taste of her blood—he didn't want to be _anything_ like those bloodsuckers—but it was Bella, and everything about her—apparently her blood as well—was perfect. Sweet, so sweet, like dark chocolate and strawberries, just like Bella, as much a part of him as his own blood pumping through his veins. He licked the laceration once, twice, three times, trying to fill it up with the agent that could save her. _Please, let it save her_…

"Jake, what are you—Jesus, what happened?" Embry raced over, looking at the pool of blood that the two mates were resting in. Jake could feel it coating his legs, his tongue as he rested his head against his tiny love's pale shoulder and prayed like he hadn't since his mother had died.

"Vampires… can't resist her scent," came a halting reply. Jake imagined it would have sounded like the ringing of a bell to a human, pure and musical, but to the wolves it sounded just like any other voice, slightly high pitched. "Whenever we smell her blood, it's like an overdose. It's… nearly impossible to resist."

"No one tell Charlie about this." Sam's voice resonated with authority.

"Where's Seth?" Leah's voice was far away, worried, and Jake heard low shushing noises; Storm trying to comfort her.

But Jake's concentration was centered on Bella, on hearing her heart beating. It was thumping heavily, too hard for her small body, and slowing down. "Bella, baby, come on. Don't do this." His voice was ragged with tears he didn't try to hide. But she was unconscious, and couldn't hear him. Panicked, he looked at the wound, only to find it sealed once more. He had managed to heal it, but she must have lost too much… and they were half an hour's drive from any hospital that could replace it.

She was fading away.

"_Please_, Bella, don't do this. Dammit, why did you have to play the hero? I need you," he whispered in her ear, needing to tell her, convince her to stay with him, even though he was an idiot sometimes. Like today, for not noticing that an army of leeches was surrounding them when he was supposed to be protecting her. "I'm sorry I failed you, that I didn't protect you when I promised you nothing would happen. I'm so damn sorry. But I need you here with me. I need to hear your voice, your laugh, see you smile. I need to be able to see your eyes, those deep chocolate eyes, see you smiling at me, see you yelling at me for doing something stupid again. I need to feel your hands in my hair, or wrapping around me when something's wrong, feel your heart beating when you lay close to me.

"But there's so much more than that, Bella. We're supposed to grow old together, raise lots of little girls who look just like you, who smile like you do and laugh like you do and beat boys upside the head like you do. And what about the others? They need a matchmaker, Bella. How are they going to find their lifemates without someone to lead the way? What about Sage and Angela? You can't abandon them, not now."

"Jacob?" A freezing cold hand rested above his shoulder—not touching, but close enough that his wolf wanted to rise to the surface. "I'm Carlisle, Edward's father. I'm so sorry about what he brought here. We never…" he exhaled an unsteady breath. "I never would have thought that he could…" He shook his head, crouching beside the mates. "What matters is that I'm a doctor. I need to check her out, see what I can do, if there's anything…"

Jake swallowed thickly and nodded, laying her down so the pale man could check her vitals. What he heard from her heart must have led him to the same conclusion Jake had already come to. "She's lost too much blood. Her heart is trying to compensate for that, but there's not enough." Jake was about to growl that he already knew that, but the fair-haired Cullen raised his hand. "There's something you can do, though. As her mate, I would venture to guess that you're… compatible, aren't you?"

Sam knelt on Jake's other side, a considering look settling on his face. "Yes. A mate is the one woman perfect for that wolf in _every possible way_."

"Then one of those ways must be by blood. An identical match."

"But we don't have any equipment for the transfusion."

"She wouldn't need one. If their blood is identical, she might have some of the same DNA properties. One of those being an extra pair of chromosomes."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, confused.

"Humans have 23 pairs of chromosomes. Vampires have 25. You wolves have 24."

"How do you know this?" Sam looked almost hostile in that moment, probably considering experimentation.

"A long time ago, over in Europe, I was… asked by the royal family to… find out… why certain humans could change into forms of certain predators. No harm befell them," he rushed to add as several growls came from around him, "but I was able to find out that it was that extra pair that caused the mutation—change," he amended quickly.

"What does this have to do with Bella?" Jake wanted to shake the man in his impatience to learn how to save his mate.

"If she's compatible in every way, she will have 24 pairs of chromosomes now, just as you do. If this is true, she may be able to…" he looked as if he were searching for the right word, but apparently failed to find it, "_ingest_ the blood, much as you or I can."

"I didn't know we could do that," Sam murmured.

"It's a evolutional change. If one friend were wounded in battle and in immediate need of blood—"

"Another would be able to give him what he needed that exact moment. No medical equipment needed." Sam's voice held wonder, awe that he hadn't known that about all of them.

Jake didn't have time for awe. He knew what he needed to do was necessary, but his heart rebelled. Bella hated blood, so if she were to wake up when he was giving her it… he closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and swallowed hard. Opening his eyes, he yanked an arm up to his mouth and bit savagely, not having time for finesse right about then. Blood burst into his mouth, and he cupped Bella's jaw in his hands with all the gentleness and care that he had. Her lips parted and he clenched his fist, causing what she so desperately needed to drip into her mouth steadily. When the wound started to close, he realized he needed a much deeper cut. Swearing, he pulled her into his lap, and the knife fell from her limp hand. How she had held onto it for that long, he had no idea, but as his eyes fell on it, an idea popped into his brain. Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed the knife and brought it to his throat, making a small slice deep enough that it would take much longer to heal.

He ignored the cries that surrounded him and tossed the knife aside, cradling her around his neck so the blood would run freely into her mouth. He closed his eyes, praying this would work over and over again.

A minute passed, two, and he felt a little dizzy. He looked at Carlisle, the question plain in his eyes.

"Her color's a little better. We should know in a few minutes if it worked or not."

Or not… a muscle throbbed in his jaw at that, and he shoved it out of his mind.

_Come on, Bella. Please, please wake up. I love you. You can't leave yet. We're supposed to get married, have a house full of babies and screaming children and laughter. You haven't cooked for them yet, Bella. You haven't taken them to soccer practice. I haven't held you in my arms while I tell them the crazy story about the members of the tribe who turn into giant wolves to protect the village against the evil Cold Ones_.

A soft stir against him made him look down. Her head tried to move away, but he clamped it to his throat, gentle but unmovable. "It's okay, Bella. It's okay."

At his voice, she seemed to grow more conscious of what was going on, and she tried to pull back again. A negative noise vibrated through him, starting at her lips and ending at his toes. It didn't seem to matter that they were in the middle of a dozen or so people, or that she was just this side of dying, because his body heated and stirred by its own will. He shoved it down and held her closer, stroking her back, her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Easy, Bella. You're alright. You're going to be okay, sweetheart. I know you don't like this, but just hang tight for a few more seconds. You lost a lot of blood with that stunt you pulled." He bent his head, putting his mouth by her ear. "And when you're all better and I have you to myself again," he growled low in his throat, "I'm going to tie you to that bed Sam carved for you and give you so much pleasure you lose consciousness. After that, I'm going to hold you and watch you sleep because I didn't think I'd ever have the chance to again."

Bella opened her eyes—he could tell by the way her lashes brushed against is skin as they opened—and it finally kicked in what exactly was happening. She shoved at him, tried to push away from him, to tilt her head away, but one of his arms was clamped around her middle, the other cupping the back of her skull, securing her completely to him.

His eyes searched Carlisle's, waiting for the moment he could let her go. The doctor was still watching Bella carefully, and shook his head. Not yet.

"Calm down, honey. You need just a little bit more. I know you don't like it, but you need just a little bit more to replace what you lost when you decided to play Rescue-Barbie-Bella." That smart remark earned him a thump against his chest, and when it finally clicked that hitting him wasn't going to get the results she wanted, her nimble fingers sought his ribs, his stomach, along his sides. He squirmed, trying to retreat from those evil appendages and still keep her clamped against him.

"Dammit Bella! If you don't knock it off—that _really_ tickles! Would you stop—Jesus!" He hunches his ribs away, trying to defend himself from her, and saw Carlisle give him a nod. He let the back of her head go and wrapped that arm under her legs, instead, pulling her up to cradle her. His face buried into the hollow of her neck, dragging her scent deep into his lungs.

"Never, _ever_ do that again, Jake. If you do—"

"Then don't play hero, Bella! Don't _do_ dramatic shit that takes more dramatic shit to _undo_! I would do it again if it that's what it took to bring you back." He looked up at her now, letting her see all of what was inside him. "I lost you once, and it was my fault. I can't handle losing you, Bella. Get that into your head so you stop saving everyone."

Bella sighed, chuckled, and reached up to thread her fingers into his cropped hair, rubbing softly. She knew just the way to calm him down from his overprotective-wolf-mate-attacks.

"It worked, though, and the big bad wolf was able to be the hero of the story and save little red riding hood, right? So everything continued happily ever after."

"Happily-ever-afters are just for boring people who don't get into any fights or have wild make-up sex."

The tinkling laughter-tinged voice made Bella look up sharply. "Alice?" she asked in a daze, fighting back tears.

Alice looked guiltily at the ground, wringing her hands together. "Hi, Bella."

The human woman snapped out of the haze she'd been under. "Jake?" she said softly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Eat the pixie."

Everyone looked around, shocked. Jake and Alice exchanged uneasy glances. Someone chuckled awkwardly in the background.

"Bella?"

"You heard me. Eat the pixie."

"Bella, I know I have a lot to make up for—"

"You're damn straight you have a lot to make up for!" Bella pulled out of Jake's arms, not noticing the way he—and everyone else at that point—noticed his lack of—ahem—_clothing. _Jake pulled a Bella and blushed from the tips of his ears to the roots of his… toes. He quickly changed looked at Sam, who nodded. Sam would make sure no one was eating anything as Jake raced back to his house to grab the necessaries for public decency.

"You didn't even say goodbye! You let him pull that… that.. _eros_ thing on me, let him drug me, and then didn't think twice before you left?"

Alice looked like she was about to start crying, if she could have. "Bella, I'm so sorry. We… we had no idea he had used the _eros_ on you. It's off-limits—"

"Yeah, like Eddie heeded a lot of off-limit things. Like telling a human about us." Rosalie walked forward and crossed her arms. "Glad to see you're okay, Bella." Her voice was surprisingly kind.

"I… I though you hated me."

Rosalie grinned. "Naw. I hated Saint Edward. He always had that holier-than-thou attitude. I hated that he was trying to take something away from you that I would do anything for."

"What's that?"

Rosalie lost her grin, and looked down. "The ability to create a family of your own."

In one stunning flash of brief brilliance, Bella realized something completely off-setting. "You're not a bitch." When laughter roared around her and even Rosalie smiled and chuckled, Bella comprehended that she had just said that out loud. Turning red, she hastened to amend herself. "No, I mean, that was my first thought, but what I mean is, you're not stuck up. You're just shy. You want something different from all of this, but don't know how to say it." Rosalie said nothing, just looked at her with eyes that yearned for everything Bella had been so ready to throw away at one point. Bella felt tears sting her eyes, and she walked over to Rosalie and wrapped her arms around the most beautiful woman in the world. "Don't worry. I'll name the first one after you, so you have a reason to come back a lot and spoil her."

That elicited a laugh from Rosalie, but a lot of groans from the wolves around them.

"Still pissed I voted the way I did?" Rosalie grinned from ear to ear.

"What about me?"The big voice behind the blond made Bella grin as well.

"What about you? You abandoned me too, you big lout."

"Lout? I'm the one who beat the shit out of Eddie-boy the moment we got out of Forks. You said he used the _eros_?" Bella nodded, and the Cullens looks very unnerved. "I should have ripped him apart."The uncivilized growl made Bella smile. That was Emmett, just like she remembered.

An agonized wail filled the air, and everyone turned towards the noise. Leah and Storm were standing over the still form of a small wolf, barely bigger than the average wolf. "Seth!"

Carlisle was instantly rushing over to their side, holding up his hands and freezing when the she-wolf growled at him and started to shake. "It's monsters like you who did this to him! Get away!"

"I understand your hatred towards me right now, but I'm a doctor. If I don't help him right now, he'll die. We need to get him back to his human form so I can start to realign the bones before they heal this way." When she lunged, Storm caught her around her waist, pinning her arms and dragging her up against his bulking, muscled body.

"Leah, listen to him! We need his help to save Seth!" Storm's voice was absolute, but she kicked, wriggled and cursed him.

"Stay away from him!"

"I'm sorry, Leah, I'm sorry." Storm dragged her away, looking at Sam pleadingly before taking her into the trees.

Bella did _not_ envy the fight he was going to have on his hands, not only keeping her away from Carlisle while he worked to heal Seth, but winning her heart back, as well, after being having betrayed her in the she-mate's mind. Bella's heart ached for Storm and the pain in his eyes as he dragged his kicking and screaming mate away.

Sam knelt over Seth to peer into the pup's eyes. "Seth, I know it hurts, but I need you to turn back into a human. Can you do that?"

The pup whined, and there was a sound to it that made Bella's heart pump faster. It was the sound of air rushing out of a tire when there was a hole in it.

"I'm sorry, Seth, but you have to. Don't make me command you to. Don't fight it, Seth." Sam stroked the wolf's soft fur and encouraged him as the bottom half turned back into human legs, the scrawny legs of a boy more interested in playing Halo than tearing vampires limb from limb. "Keep going. I know it hurts, but Dr. Fang is here to set everything back to normal. Keep going, Seth."

A pained laugh escaped the furred muzzle at the Dr. Fang, and the kid valiantly pushed on. Whimpers turned into howls when the change reached his ribcage, but he didn't stop. Howls turned into screams as his head reformed into human shape and he lay on the ground, his torso mottled black and blue. Blood trickled from his mouth.

"His lungs are punctured. I have no idea how he's made it this long," Carlisle whispered to Sam. Bella couldn't hear them, but she saw the looks and knew that Seth was in trouble. "We have to start resetting everything now. Let's get him into the house, and keep everyone else outside until I'm done. Some of the bones will have reformed by now, and I will need to rebreak them in order to put them in their proper place. But it has to be now."

Sam nodded and gingerly cradled Seth. "Bella, we'll need to use a room."

"Sure. Can you make it with him upstairs? My bed will be much better than Charlie's."

"That's fine, Bella. Stay out here and wait with the others. If Leah comes back, get out of here. Do _not_ try and settle her down."

"I won't."

"Good girl."

Carlisle shut the door behind them, but it wasn't enough to filter the screams the echoed off every surface for the next hours until daylight.

* * *

**A/N: **_I am _**SOOOOOOOOO **_sorry! I thought I had posted this, so that while I was struggling to write the next chapter you would at least have this one. AAAH! Fail of epic proportions! As an apology, I will put the next ones up RIGHT NOW so that you won't throw me to the tiki goddess Wanahakalugi. Just in case this isn't apparent yet, I am _**SOOOOOOOOOO**_sorry!_

_Much, much, much, much love! _~Kasha_  
_


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour: Interlude After Dawn

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Interlude After Dawn**

Bella was curled up in Jake's arms in the same position she'd been in since dawn. Seth had finally passed out after an hour or so of screaming. Jake had returned halfway through that and he and Bella had held on to each other tightly. Now, when sunshine dared to peak through the windows with rare, cheery warmth, Bella wanted it to go away completely. Or maybe she wanted to concentrate it and put it in her room, the one where Seth now lay sleeping. Maybe the sunshine would help magically heal him faster.

Though she hadn't said anything or given any sort of gesture about the topic she was thinking of, Jake leaned his head down to her ear and whispered, "Doc Fang said it'll only be a few weeks, Bells. Seth will be fine."

She turned her head just enough to look into his eyes out of the up-tilted corners of hers. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because I was thinking the same thing." He smiled a little and planted a small kiss on lips that had been worried red during the stressful night.

Bella sighed and kissed him back for a moment, taking shelter in the warmth of his lips against hers, but her mind wouldn't stop going in circles. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and swirled patterns on his chest. "I can't help but think that all this was my fault. Leah's spine was actually snapped for a few minutes during the battle. Storm nearly lost a leg trying to get to her, he was so insane with worry. And Seth… the only reason Seth is in this condition is because he gunned for Edward the moment the door opened. But Edward wasn't coming after him, wasn't coming after any of the pack. They shouldn't have had to fight because of me."

Jake sighed against her now, his chest expanding and falling back gustily as he cut her self-depreciating tirade off with a heavy hand over her mouth. "Bella, knock it off." His voice was thick with loving patience, all the more firm because of it. "First off, you're one of us, and we protect our own. Second off, Leah is fine. In fact, she and Storm moved on from injured to having wild, crazy wolf sex now that he's finally cooled her down enough. He managed to shut her up long enough to listen to an honest apology and explanation from him. I never thought I'd see the day. It's a miracle." He chuckled, exactly like Sir Walter Locksley, from the new Robin Hood they'd seen not too long ago, when speaking about the 'tumescent glow.'

"Moving on, Seth wanted to get into that fight. He only stayed in the house with you because we told him to protect you. He was damn proud to get a chance, as horrible as it has been for the rest of us to handle. When we were still in our other forms, we all felt that pain when he got crushed. But he shut himself up inside all of our heads so we could continue fighting without being distracted. The only thing that he had going through his head was that he played his part and helped take that bastard leech down. Now, you try and tell that kid that what he did wasn't worthy of anyone's esteem." He looked at her pointedly, and she had to concede the point to him.

"Okay, I guess it makes sense from that point. But—"

"No buts. He did an awesome job and will have the right to gloat over us for the rest of our unnatural lives. End of story."

She laughed at the droll horror in his tone. "I think I can live with that. After all, Douche-ward is dead." She ticked that point off on her finger.

Jake groaned, curling tighter around her in the hopes of squeezing the air from her like a bagpipe. "I think you've spent _way_ too much time with Paul now. We need to find a way to split him and Angela up. He's a bad influence on you both. Ange said fuck earlier tonight! I heard it!"

Bella laughed at his all-too-real-horror now. "Such a drama queen," she stroked her finger down his nose. "She swore before she met him, you know."

"Not as often! And look at you! You used to be so shy! Now you're calling a vampire that stalked you across two continents a douche!"

"No, I called him Douche-ward. And that was from Emmett, dear, not Paul. Although those two are eerily similar…"

"You're calling a werewolf and a vampire similar?"

"Eerily similar, Jake, get it right. I think you ingested too much leech blood when you were nomming on them. You might need to get your head checked out."

He deflated her again, chuckling even as his inner man was completely emasculated. Only Bella could turn a deadly fight between powerful beast and evil creature into 'nomming.'

"I love you, Isabella," he said around the laughter bubbling out of him.

"Cause I'm your reality check?" She grinned cheekily at him, and he nibbled the slight dimple that peeked at him.

"Because you're _exactly_ what I need."

"Excellent. I'll remind you of that next time you do something stupid and we get into an argument about it. It's really nice that you're giving me ammo early on." When he groaned again and thunked a hand to his forehead, she laughed at his 'what-have-I-done?' face. Pulling his hand away, she kissed the skin he'd just abused, leading a trail down that adorable nose to those lips she just couldn't stop kissing. "Poor baby. I'll stop picking on you now and kiss you to make it better."

"That might work." He cheered up instantly, just to make her giggle.

It worked.

"Oh my god, they never stop! I swear, Em, every time we've come in here, they're going at it! They're going to have to neuter him or they'll end up having a dozen puppies!" Rosalie's outraged, highly amused voice preceded Emmett's smothered laughter.

The couple under surveillance laughed abruptly, ruining the necking session they were just starting to get into.

"If you don't want to see it, go to your own place." Jake stuck his tongue out at Rose, who stuck hers back good naturedly.

Emmett grinned and leaned against the doorframe, one arm curled around his wife's shoulder. "We tried. Carlisle and Esme kicked us out."

Bella looked extremely confused—which she was. "Why would they do such a thing?"

"The last time we 'went at it,' " he looked down at the top of Rose's head with a lecherous smile, "we decimated our third house."

Rose shook her head. "That was our forth, darling. First was that Bahama one—"

"The locals assumed it was a freak hurricane," Emmett mused out loud.

"The second was Budapest—"

"Now open to tourists because of the 'extreme, violent haunting,' "

"Third was that cabin up at the top of the mountain in New York."

The male's grin was especially huge this time. "We actually did cause that avalanche. That was fun."

"And then the last one was the one you're thinking of." Rose smiled up at him.

"Oh, you're right. Well, we'd planned on redoing that bathroom anyway."

Bella hid her laughter in Jake's chest, but he wasn't a great hiding spot, as he was laughing harder than she was.

"And you accuse _us _of g-going at it?" Jake chocked out.

Rosalie looked like she would have turned pink if she could have. "Well, okay, maybe we don't have a lot of room to talk—"

"_Any_ room to talk," Emmett corrected.

"_Any_ room to talk," she agreed, "but we were in our own house—"

"_Houses_," the lifemates corrected this time.

The vampire's bride threw her hands in the air. "Whatever! The big deal is that we weren't in a place that's going to be teeming with all sorts of life forms," she looked at Jake with friendly disgust as she said that, "at any and all moments of the day!"

Used to being among the packs, where mates could be expected to be found in… erm… _compromising_… positions, Jake and Bella looked at each other, then back at the other pair and shrugged identically.

"That's almost creepy." Emmett grinned though.

Rose sighed, a long-suffering one that spoke of eons of being the only mature one at times—and that was just with her husband, not counting Alice's magpie attraction to shiny objects when out on a shopping spree. "What we actually meant to come here to say, for the _third _time," she arched a brow, at the same time giving a pointed look that made Bella blush and the two men smile in male satisfaction and pride, "is that the family would like to meet with your…" she searched for a word, but couldn't find one and turned to her husband for help.

"Muttley Crew?" he offered unhelpfully.

Rolling her eyes, she looked back at Bella. "What do they call themselves?"

"Pack, along with other less polite but equally endearing things." Bella shrugged, smiling warmly in remembrance of all the antics.

"Yes, I can see how that would be apt. Anyway," she flipped a hand up and to the side, dismissing that last thought and nearly tossing her hand into her husband's face (although Bella was never sure if she did that on purpose, or if that was just an added bonus to the dramatic flair), "our family would like to meet with your… _pack_, to apologize for all the trouble Prince Perfectly Horrid caused, and to give Bella her graduation present from us, even though it'll be a bit early."

Bella turned scarlet. "No, please, no more presents. The last time we tried that—"

"No papercuts this time, promise." Emmett grinned, but the look on Bella's face made Jake growl softly. He could imagine what a papercut in a room full of vampires would end up as.

"Down, boy. Nothing happened. She's obviously in one piece, no chunks taken out of her." Rose rolled her eyes again before looking at Bella in a serious way, one that wasn't common for her—or so most people would think upon first meeting her. "Our family wronged you, Bella, in ways we could never have expected and cannot forgive. If you don't want the present for yourself, fine. We'll give it to Jacob as a wedding present."

Jake choked. "Wedding present? I haven't even proposed!"

Rose's eyes narrowed on him like a naughty schoolboy caught red-handed trying to play hooky. "You've had sex, obviously. So you_ will _get married at one point or another."

Bella choked now, but it was on laughter she was trying to suffocate before Jake could hear it. "I think he's entitled to a choice, Rose."

Jake looked at her like she was mad. "Of course we're going to _someday_, but… after college, you know? At least after high school! I don't want you to feel like you're stuck in this dump."

"It's not a dump. It just needs some TLC. And a lot of new paint. And a good bookstore. And maybe a theatre." She smiled down at him.

"Well, regardless, I still don't want you to feel trapped." His eyes were serious on hers, obviously thinking on Charlie's relationship with Renée.

"I am most definitely _not_ my mother, Jake. I have no need to go out and see the world. I want my own little slice, and it's right here in La Push. So we're going to go to college, get fancy degrees so we can shove them up some pale-face jerk's ass when we come back and buy property for our own things."

"Your present will help with that," Emmett said eagerly. When the younger couple turned, curiosity piqued, Rosalie locked a hand over his mouth and smiled prettily.

"I think we'll be going with that, now that I don't think you'll refuse the present."

"But… couldn't Alice just see whether I was going to accept it or not?"

"Oh, apparently Alice's visions are a bit… discerning. Anything including you're ragtag Brady Bunch of dogs," she said with as much affection as possible, "doesn't make the cut. Shame." Such droll disappointment made Jake smile.

"Awesome. Then she can't spy on us while we're—"

"_IIIIIII _think that's enough. We'll see you in a couple of days, then? Will you stay that long?" Bella spoke louder than normal to cover her own obnoxious male's last words.

Rose nodded with a smile, still holding a hand over her husband's mouth. "Of course. Play nice, you two. There's a child upstairs, in case you had forgotten."

The minute those two were out of the house, Jake turned back to Bella, a glint coming into his eyes and turning the old gold to molten depths. "The child upstairs is knocked out by heavy tranquilizers," Jake noted sagely.

"He won't be when his supernatural hearing picks up on us having crazy wolf sex." She arched a brow drolly.

"Well, then, we'll just have to see if the she-wolf can be quiet."

"If _I _can be quie—" she was cut off by Jake's lips pressing hotly against hers, just as he was lowering her to her back on the thick leather cushions and pressing into her hotly there.

"Yeah, Bells. Quiet. It's simple. All you have to do is keep everything on the inside." He nibbled his way down her neck, down the sensitive bundles of nerves descending from the lobe of her ear.

"Easy—" her voice hitched as he found the sweet spot at the base of her neck, near her collarbone, "—for you to say when you're the one with the d—"

Jake smothered her lips again, laughing, in an attempt to banish the growing vocabulary she had been attaining from Paul. He proceeded to do his best to drive her insane, skimming his hand up the silky skin of her midriff, but stopping just beneath her breasts, brushing light caresses along the skin just below the satin of her bra. Quick as lightning, his hands were suddenly underneath her, running up the smooth plain of her back to her shoulders, releasing the catch of aforementioned article of clothing and skimming back downwards, unfettered by any texture this time. He groaned low in his throat at the feel of all that silk beneath his palms, the simple feeling of just running his hands up and down her skin enough to send him floating in the clouds with pleasure.

He didn't want wild, crazy wolf sex this time. He wanted slow, lingering lovemaking, wanted to sample her bit by tiny bit, brush his lips over every crest and hollow until she was limp and sated and mindless. He wanted to bring her as much joy as she brought to him when they were just lying together and he listened to her breathe, murmuring occasionally as dreams chased across her mind like shooting stars.

So he savored her, slowly undressing her as if he were unwrapping the most precious, delicate gift that was necessary for his survival. (Which she was.) He brushed small kisses along her collarbone, nibbled his way up her neck, took her lips with lips and teeth and tongue, only to smooth his lips back along her cheek and start down the other side of her neck with loving licks and open-mouthed kisses.

He travelled down the soft expanse of her midriff and spread his hands across as much area as his large palms and fingers could take up. Gently, he eased them downwards, taking all manner of attire with them so that she was bare beneath him, so gentle and supple beneath him in dawn's tender morning light.

As he looked at her, skin turned a luminescent gold-peach, her body warm and completely pliant, flowing almost like water even in stillness, he let out a quiet breath in wonder.

"So perfect, Bella," he whispered to her, and was drawn down to her like a magnet in slow motion, in sepia color. He couldn't resist the subtle, instinctive, _irresistible_ pull towards her, reveled when she moaned so quietly as he captured the tips of her breasts, drawing one between kiss-plumped lips and molding the other into his palm, only to slide that hand away, smoothing it along her skin in tactile ecstasy. She bowed up and into his body, silently asking for what he could give. He smiled sweetly and kissed her. His tongue plunged, plundered her mouth and danced a charming tango with hers, even as his fingers entered her with the same lovingly passionate tempo.

She moaned low in her throat again. That sound was guaranteed to spur him on, and he rewarded her with more pleasure, picking up the tempo and lowering his head to her neck so he could suck, kiss, lick, nibble, do anything he wanted—could think off—to that sensitive bundle of nerves on her neck. Jake watched in amazement as she practically lit up like a Christmas tree, an electric current running between those two points of pleasure so strong it played through the link of their souls and caused them to moan identically.

When she trembled, just at the edge of climax, so close but unable to reach it, he rose up, wolf speed aiding him to shove the cutoffs from his hips and enter her before she could blink. The sudden invasion sent her over the precipice, sent her flying. She gasped, a soundless scream of pleasure. Her hips arched, pleading for fast, hard, _move!_ but Jake shook his head.

Languidly, he stretched over her, his massively solid body pressing her much smaller, delicate form into the cushions of the couch and effectively molding them together at every possible point. His hands grasped hers, fingers threading together and weaving them irrevocably closer in one more way. Jake's eyes held hers in a mesmerizing way that had nothing to do with supernatural hoodoo-voodoo and everything to do with the imprint between two souls. His eyes were very nearly glowing, the old-gold color lit from the inside as he stared down at her with absolute love in his eyes.

"Jake…" she whispered, dark chocolate melting in both her eyes and voice. Her body was like heaven beneath his, yielding at every point and bringing him nearly to the edge of release with just that. If she said anything more, he might just disgrace himself right then and there. So he lowered his head and kissed her, rubbed his lips against hers, like sinking into the softest pillows in the entire world, and moved slowly, built her pleasure inch by unbelievable inch. His hips were angled so that each time he entered her, he rasped against that tiny bundle of nerves, and soon each exhaled sigh that she gave became a delicate whimper.

He could feel them both winding tighter and tighter, until the tension was unbearable. He was shaking with the effort to keep the pace slow, and Bella was rolling her head from side to side slowly, until she threw it back and gave the sound he'd been waiting to hear, the small, tortured cry that she gave when she was past her limit and desperate to let go. Smiling, his insides churning with love and immeasurable lust and satisfaction, he enclosed his teeth over the cord of her neck, applying just the right amount of pressure. The love bite was the surest way to set a mate off, something built into the women at birth.

Bella cried out as her body clenched and released, tightening around Jake almost to the point of pain. Jake grit his teeth, wanting so desperately to join her in that instant but holding back, staying inside her until the tidal waves turned into small quakes, then shivers. At long last, he withdrew from her and lay shaking above her, weight braced on his forearms, eyes shut tightly in an effort to cool himself.

"Jake, you didn't—" Bella's voice, so small and confused—maybe even a little hurt—whispered in his ear.

"No protection, sweetheart," Jake opened his eyes and smiled at her gently, unclenching his teeth. "I didn't think it would be fair to gamble on whether or not you would become pregnant. Not when it's you who would really have to deal with it afterwards."

Bella smiled at him made the morning light seem dim. Taking his face in her hands, she pulled him down for a long, scorching kiss. When she lowered her head back just enough to look at him with a decisively _bad_ glint in her eyes, Jake felt his blood pulse in his temple, could actually hear it roaring in his ears. "I love you, Jacob Black."

Before he could even guess what she was about to do next, Bella raised her head and dipped her chin at the same time. Jake had no clue what she was doing until those blunt little teeth of hers locked down on his neck, on that same damn spot he had _gently_ bitten just moments ago. The zing that raced through his bloodstream went straight south, just like she'd known it would, and Jake's jaw popped with an effort to not roar up to the rafters. This effort only made the tendons in his neck stand out more, and the feeling was un-fucking-believable. Jake shuddered, bucked against her, and couldn't stop the upheaval that stole his willpower and left him boneless above her.

Bella laughed, low in her throat, and somewhere in the back of Jake's mind he realized he was probably too heavy for her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rolled them—

Straight off the couch.

The thud shook the entire house, knocked the breath out of him, and sent Bella into a fit of silent laughter on top of his chest. Jake raised his head to look down at her—well, _glare_ at her, but the effort was too much and he let his head back down too quickly, and ended up thwacking it against the floor once more. Bella laughed harder at his winded, "Dammit. Fuck. _Ow_."

"Aw-ww," she tried to croon, but was laughing too hard. "Poor baby. Did you forge-et where you were and fall o-off the couch?"

"Shut up, Bella," he tried to growl, but even he had to smile a little. It was a little humorous.

"Just wait until the guys hear about this."

"Oh, Jesus." He shut his eyes tightly.

"I promise I won't be the one to tell them, though." Bella took pity on him and crawled up his chest, planting kiss all over his face. "I really love you, Jacob Black."

Opening his eyes just enough to gaze into her eyes, Jake smiled. "Because I fall off couches?"

"Because you love me so much you'd sacrifice your own bliss just because you might have made me pregnant. Because you are my own personal sun. Because you're my Jacob, and I love you so, _so_ much."

Bella leaned down and kissed him slowly, putting everything she felt into it and leaving nothing untold. Jake held her still as he returned in kind, kissing her so thoroughly she forgot to breathe and had to stop, gasping for air.

And Jake, clearly forgetting something as well, let his head drop back to land with a solid, very painful sounding _thud_ on the floor again.

"Dammit."


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive: Graduation Present

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Graduation Present**

Bella was more than a little apprehensive about going to the Cullens' house the next day. After all, it had been so long, and the circumstances weren't exactly that of the everyday reunion kind. Unless you counted 'vegetarian' vampires arriving at the nick of time to save the day from crazy, blood-drinking vampires and helping their arch-enemy, werewolves the size of horses, and a teenage girl who happened to have a rare sort of blood that seemed to drive all vampires alive utterly _crazed_ with hunger an _everyday sort of thing_.

Jake looked over at her from his spot behind the wheel and took her hand. "Relax, Bella." He kissed her knuckles, kept them against his lips so he could rub them back and forth in a way he had to know calmed her like nothing else.

She sighed. "I know, Jake, it's just… nothing is the same from the beginning of the year. I mean… so much has changed, _I've_ changed, and I don't feel the same way I did when I first met them."

He nodded, eyes on the road in the literal sense, but it was obvious his inner eyes were playing something out in his head. "You've had a really tough year, Bella. You have every right to feel the way you do. They know this, though, sweetie, and I'm pretty sure they're just as nervous about this as you are."

Bella looked over at him, studying every detail. When she had first re-met him after moving to Forks, he had seemed… _normal_. Like any other teenage boy in a small town. Now, after everything that they had been through, she saw the quietly adept mind he had, the way he sorted through the bullshit of the matter and found just what she needed to feel better. She saw the amazing heart inside of him, how he loved so much. She saw how strong he was, that he was her rock and her protector. He was the big bad wolf that she loved to no end.

"You keep looking at me like that, and we're not going to make it to the Cullens' place."

Bella knew, she just _knew_, that she turned fifty shades of red at that one sentence, but she grinned anyway. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Jake growled low in his throat. "No, babe, I say it like it's a promise. And it is."

"Then maybe we should just—"

"No, Bells, we're going to do this. They need to do something to make what's happened okay, or they're going to go through the rest of their freakish half-lives feeling horrible. Leeches with a conscience. Whodathunk?"

Shaking her head, but smiling, Bella settled back into the seat. Jake kept her mind off what was to come by keep her off-balance, never exactly sure what he would say next. Sometimes it was sexual—the surest way to distract her—and sometimes it was sweet, and other times it was something that reminded her just exactly how brilliant he was.

And when they arrived at the house she had frequented so much mere months ago, it was Jacob who led the way towards the front door.

Alice was there before he could even knock, and the look in her eyes was enough to bring tears to Bella's own. "Alice," she said softly, and stepped into open arms. The two hugged as tightly as they could, given their structural differences, and Alice rambled into her friend's ear.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella. If I had ever seen this, I would never have let him convince us to leave. It was the _wrong_ choice, and it screwed up so much—"

"Shh, Alice," Bella whispered, and stroked the pixie's back. "It's alright now. It was for the best, it really was. If you guys had never left, I would never have been free of him, would never have even _dreamed_ that I would be as happy as I am with Jake."

"I suppose the mutt can come inside, then," came the voice of droll humor.

"Why thank you, your Supreme B—"

"I'm going to believe that was going to be Supreme Beauty." Rosalie's laughing voice came over Alice's shoulder. Quickly followed by Emmett's.

"So, I wanted to ask this yesterday, but wasn't able to. Seeing how you turn into a giant dog, which one of you is the bitch in the relationship?" The giant man grinned unrepentantly, while everyone else gaped in horror.

"Emmett!" Esme hissed, but Jake was just taking it in stride.

"Oh, well, you see, being a wolf's mate, Bella has her own curse. Because you know, once a month, she turns into this evil creature—

"Thaaaat's enough Jacob Black!" She rushed back to clamp a hand over his mouth, then turned to scowl at Emmett. "And just because Rose controls the handcuffs in the relationship doesn't mean you get to ask that about everyone _else's_, Emmett."

The family guffawed, including Emmett, but he soon laughed so hard he probably would have turned red, had he been able to. "Oh my god! She grew a pair while we were gone! I love this!"

Rose winked at Bella. "Notice that he doesn't deny it."

"Aw, babe, you know I love it when you—"

"Bella!" Carlisle spoke over his children, coming forth to draw the couple into the house further. "It's so wonderful to see you again. Given how much has happened, I must admit I am amazed at your acceptance of us again, after everything that has happened."

"It wasn't your fault, Carlisle. It wasn't anyone's fault but his, and I don't blame any of you at all. You're like another part of the family, to me." She smiled at them, and Esme looked like she was crying tearlessly.

The matriarch stepped forward and hugged Bella, rocking ever so gently back and forth. Bella felt tears flow into her eyes at the motherly action. To think, just a few years ago she had always been the one to take care of Renée, never had a mother who had acted like the ones in fairytales. And now, after moving to Forks and then to La Push, she had two, one in Emily and Esme. She was so incredibly lucky, and so incredibly moved when Emse kissed her forehead before moving back. "You have always been a part of our family, Bella. Which is why we have a present for you. Well, actually, _two_ presents for you."

"Two? But—"

"Your birthday was kind of ruined." Jasper spoke up, the southern drawl heavy as he spoke. His eyes were tinged with guilt, and Alice leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"You didn't mean to, darling."

"Alice is right. Jasper, it was a complete accident. It really wasn't your fault. It just sort of sucked all around that week." Bella grinned and rolled her eyes, showing him that she didn't blame him a single bit.

"Alright, enough sentimentality. Your first gift is just behind you." Rosalie pointed to Bella's left, and the younger woman turned and saw car keys on the table.

"I'm confused. Is it a clue to go somewhere, or something?" Bella looked back to them.

"You need something other than that _horrible_ truck. So while you and your…"

"Boyfriend? Hubby? Jacob? Boy toy?" Bella grinned at Rose's pause.

"We'll let you add that in, then. While you two go check out the car, Emmett is going to smash that monstrosity to pieces."

"Hey, now, it's not that—"

"The new one is worth it, trust me."

The moment they entered the garage, Jake's sound—it was a moan, Bella swore to god he actually _moaned_—gave way to just how good this gift was. In front of them, sparkling in the lights, was a black—as in midnight black, no color at all black—car. It was _beautiful_. All sleek and muscled and perfect. "What _is_ that thing?" Bella asked, wanted to touch it, but not wanting to go anywhere near it at the same time.

"That _thing_, Bells, is the most expensive car in the world."

Bella looked back at the Cullens in horror. "This is a _birthday present?_" she screeched in horror.

Alice grinned unrepentantly. "It's the second fastest car in the world as well."

Bella turned back to Jake. "You're driving it home. I'd wreck it in three seconds."

Jake gave her a look that was so near sexual ecstasy it was _wrong_. Her mate was nearing orgasm from a _car_. A _**car**_.

"This, dearest Bella, is the Bugatti Veyron Sang Noir, able to go from 0-60 in 2.6 seconds, reaches up to 253 mph, and is one _hell_ of a ride." Emmett walked up to Jacob and clapped him on the shoulder. Apparently the lust for an automobile transcended mere racial tension.

"It's $1,700,000 of pure beauty."

"And 8 miles a gallon," Rosalie whispered to Bella while the boys were busy lusting over the _**car**_. Bella looked back at Rosalie, and they sighed and rolled their eyes at the same moment.

_Boys_.

"That's why she's going to have this next present!" Alice came skipping forward and held something behind her back. "Close your eyes."

Bella looked suspiciously around the room, carefully scanning the faces around her. What were they up to now? Dutifully, though, she closed her eyes and allowed Alice to pull her hands forward. When an infinitesimally slight weight was placed in it, she opened her eyes.

And nearly dropped the check.

The check of ten _million_ dollars. $10,000,000. _**Ten million dollars. **_Bella was pretty sure she made a choking sound, something that only a dying animal should make, because Jake was instantaneously at her side and examining her for life-threatening symptoms. "Bella? Bells, what's wrong?"

"They're nuts! They're absolutely fucking nuts! A car that's almost two millions bucks, and now this!" She showed him the piece of paper, and Jake completely stilled.

When he looked up, his eyes were serious. "I'd thought it might be something like this. When you said something last night," his gaze travelled to Emmett, then back to the rest of them, "I'd wondered if you planned to give her something like this."

"We're not trying to buy her affections," Esme said hurriedly, misinterpreting the look in his eyes. "We just wanted to make sure she never had to worry about college, or buying a house, or never having enough to buy something she might like! We didn't intend to—"

Jake smiled. "Calm down. She's just going to be panicking for the rest of the day, until she can deposit it to the bank."  
"Jake, I can't just deposit ten million dollars in the bank!"

"Actually, it's technically already in the bank. This was just so she could see. So you don't even need to stress about that, Bella!"Alice beamed, which quickly turned into a grin. "And besides, since Jacob seems to like how fast the car goes so much, I'll finally be able to race somebody!"

"Oh… my god," Bella leaned against Jake for support, feeling lightheaded. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to explain this to Charlie, or to anyone at the reservation. She didn't want the car! A nice little Ford would have done it! A Mustang, if they had wanted to be really adventurous! But the most expensive car in the world? And especially a car that only got eight freaking miles to the gallon? Uh-uh. It would be a nice getaway car should they need a weekend out sometime. After this, she was getting a hybrid. A nice, stable little Honda hybrid car. That Insight car, that would be nice. Or an electic car. Something _under _a million dollars and more affordable on her wallet in the long run. And the money was going to a savings account, where it would sit nice and untouched for her grandchildren. And her great-grandchilden. And their kids, and their kids. Forever. She wasn't going anywhere _near_ that money. Or better yet, the tribe could have it! That would be so much better! Then she wouldn't have to know that it was hers alone!

"Calm down, Bells."

Jake's voice snapped her out of her panic attack. He was rubbing her back, enfolding her into the warmth of his body and simply letting the feel of his strength seep into her. Slowly, oh so slowly, her breathing slowed down, the blood stopped rushing in her ears, and the spots faded from her eyes. She stayed there for a few more deep breaths, needing his solidity and warmth to stay calm.

"Bella?" Esme's voice was tentative, worried.

"I don't know how to thank you. It's just… a little overwhelming," she chuckled, and turned in Jake's arms. "I have… absolutely… no idea how to thank you, for all that you've done."

Esme came forward again and brushed a wayward lock of hair from her face. "Baby girl, you never have to thank us for something like money. We know that it's going to a savings account, where you will refuse to touch it and share as much as you can with someone else." Esme winked. "But the car, you will enjoy occasionally, as will Jacob."

"Oh, hell yeah. Baby, we need a test drive."

"I need you to promise me something, before I accept these," Bella said in a small voice.

The Cullens glanced each other for a moment. "Name it," Carlisle said gently.

"I know you'll probably have to leave, but promise me you'll try to make it back for a holiday every once in a while, or at least keep in touch and send me pictures." She smiled hopefully.

"I think we can manage that," Carlisle smiled back.

"You know what else we can manage?" Emmett clapped his hands and everyone started to express looks of anxiety at the eagerness on his face. "Along with the Bugatti, I wanted to get the SSC Ultimate Aero, so it's on, dog-breath."

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?"

"Your little Ferrari will be left in the dust." Emmett scoffed with a sneer.

"Not with the adjustments I had made on it." The boys looked over at her with curiosity lighting their eyes, and the trio looked a hairsbreadth away from gunning it for their cars. Well, Bella's car, in Jake's case.

"Jake, tomorrow. For now, we need to get home, and I need to mourn for my truck, and we need to figure out what to do with all of that… that…"

"Money, sweetheart. And sure, we'll figure out what to do with it."

"I would suggest investing it, at this point. Apple looks like it's going to have a very good streak for a while."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I could have told you that."

"That's only because you spend so much money after accidentally breaking them all the time, dearest. They'd never be able to afford their business, otherwise."

Rose smiled cheekily at him, to which Emmett shrugged and grinned some more.

Jake pulled Bella towards the car, opening her door and helping her to slide into the low seats before gently closing her door. Once she was inside the sound-proof container that served his purpose, Jake walked over to the vampires, the beings who—until only a short time ago—had been his mortal enemies by nature.

"Thank you. Once she gets over the shock of all of this, she's probably going to find a million and one things to do with the car, the money… everything. All of which will probably change life for the better around here, so… thank you." He reached out his hand and shook with Carlisle.

"If there is anything you or your tribe ever need, Jacob, Bella will know how to reach us. Please, never hesitate to call us."

"And don't forgot, fur-face, tomorrow it's on like Donkey Kong!"

Old-gold eyes met amber, and the two males grinned. "You have no idea, bat-breath. It is _so. On._"


	36. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE  
IMPORTANT NOTICE  
IMPORTANT NOTICE  
**

**Please, please, please with a slice of Godiva Chocolate Cheesecake on top read this!**

**

* * *

**

**In one of the reviews, it was noticed that the recent love-love scene between Bella and Jake can be construed as being pro-"pull out." **

**THIS IS NOT HOW MY MUSE MEANT IT TO BE PORTRAYED.**

**Just to try and clear things up, I must say that I do NOT under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES approve of the "pull out" method of birth control. Look up how high the percentage of that FAILING is, and you will understand.**

**Ladies, if your man says that he'll "pull out" in time, here's what you need to do:**

**1. Hold up your pointer finger strongly**

**2. Summon up that inner Italian/Black-Sugar-Mama attitude with the 'Oh. HELL! No.' face**

**3. Tell that boy that he can GET. SOME. when he goes and GETS. SOME. CONDOMS!**

_(finger shaking, movements of the head and some _serious_ "Oh no you didn't" attitude is completely optional)_

* * *

**This being said, this is a **_**fictional story**_**. I don't know if you've noticed, but some of the events that happen in here are **_**fictional**_** – i.e. really, really, **_**really**_** hot Native American men turning into wolves, vampires sparkling in the sunlight, you know what I'm talking about. The chapter between Jake and Bella is just another one of those fictional happenings. Cause until I meet someone that sweet and adorable (happy dance) and I get to make some sweet love like that (happy dance), it's fictional to me. **

**Okay, one more time!**

**The love-love scene between Jake and Bella is meant to seen as Jake showing his adorable romantic side. IT WAS NOT AN ENDORSEMENT OF "PULL OUT." Just want to make that really, really clear, so we don't "**have any teenage girl reading your story think that your information is accurate and end up with an unwanted pregnancy because of it."

**NOT AN ENDORSEMENT OF "PULL OUT." **

"**PULL OUT" DOES NOT WORK!**

**Thank you! Carry on, mind the gap, and have a fantabulous day filled with daydreams of sweet, hot lovemaking in a dream-come-true cabin. Mmm mmm mmm, yummy.**

**Much love! **~Kasha


	37. Chapter ThirtySix: Holy Fuck

**A/N: **_Hello there! I believe, sadly, that this story will be coming to a close in the next few chapters. :( I've had so much **FUN **writing this! The characters are so hilarious to play around with, but my muse is tying loose ends and playing out the last curtain calls in my head right now. As I am only the puppet and she is the original creator of the story, I must obey my muse or bad things happen - aka writer's block that lasts for MONTHS. And Kasha with writer's block after a few WEEKS is a horrible, horrible site. Famines, hurricanes and ankle-biting dogs are NOTHING compared to Kasha in a bad mood caused by writer's block. *shudder*_

_In the meantime, though, please enjoy! I hope this makes you smile and giggle and laugh and start saying, "Holy fuck!"all the time, as well. :)  
_

_Much love! _~Kasha

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Holy Fuck**

"Dibs."

"Oh, _hell_ no. Back off. It's Bella's. Touch it and lose a finger."

"… A finger's not such a bad loss—"

"Back off, mutt. That car is _mine_."

Emily walked onto the porch and stopped dead in her tracks. "Who's car is tha—"

"It's _mine_. Quil, if you touch it, I will sever something you _really, really_ don't want to part with. Capiche?"

"But _Bella_—"

"_Mine_." Bella's face was fierce as she leaned against Jacob, who was leaning casually against the sleek, massive black vehicle that—even to Emily's untrained -eye—looked like it cost more than her house, her car, her entire wardrobe over her entire lifetime, every doctor bill, grocery bills from every resident on the reservation, every _everything_ combined.

And though she had never been one for cars, she had to admit, the midnight piece of machinery in front of her _did_ tempt her.

"Alright, children, calm down. Bella, where did this come from? And why is it in your possession?"

"Come on, Bella, you'll never fully appreciate just how _awesome_—"

"She will now, trust me." Jake was grinning from ear to ear, just above Bella's head, which he was using as a chin rest.

"What, you thought I'd cower in fear and drive the speed limit in this thing?"

"_Bella_," Quil whined. He looked an inch away from shoving the two mates away from the vehicle and high jacking it from them. It was an odd expression between pitiful and feral. "That _thing_ goes over 200 miles per hour. 200! You'll never—"

"Ooooh, yes, she will." Jake looked rather proud at that moment.

"No, she—wait, what?" Quil looked between the two now, taken aback. "Say _what_, now?"

"I won't be the only one racing in this tomorrow." The wolf had a languorous grin on his face, arms wrapped around his fairly feral mate as she growled at the immature wolf a few feet away from them.

"You're trying to tell me that _Bella Swan_ is going to _race_?"

"Damn straight I am!"

Quil looked at Jake like he'd lost his ever-loving mind. "Have you lost your ever-loving mind? What are you thinking, letting your mate race against leeches—yeah, even I can put two and two together. They're the only ones with enough dough to cough up a piece of beauty like this out of their asses."

"Actually, that would be anatomically impo—"

"She's good, Quil. I think there's more to the whole mate-genetics than we know right now, because her reflexes—although completely lacking in ability to help her against her clumsiness—are much better than the average human's. After ten minutes of me driving fast on straight roads, Bella _demanded_ that I pull over and let her assume control of the vehicle."

"And you _let_ her? You let her drive a _Bugatti?_"

"Yeah, he did, numb-nuts. And I took the curves going well over a hundred, thank you very much. Now keep your crotch-sniffing nose out of my business and _away from my car!_"

Quil almost looked offended. It was apparent to Emily that he was two seconds away from rebelling. "Quil, that's enough. It's her car, fair and square, and if you make one move towards it, you're in big trouble. I mean it."

"But _Em_!" he whined pathetically.

"No buts, Quil. Between Sam and myself, I'm sure we can find plenty of punishments that would suit the touching of Bella's most holy car." She turned to grin at the couple before her. "Now that it's settled—" she turned a stern, immovable look on Quil when he opened his mouth to protest, "—Bella, you can explain why the Co—Cullens," she amended deftly, "thought it wise to give a human, for all accounts and purposes, a car that dangerous?"

"They felt guilty, so they wanted to give me a birthday present. This was it. I'm not exactly sure why they chose this. Maybe because it's the most expensive? Money's not really a big thing to them, so—"

"That's only half of it. Tell her the rest, Bells!" Bella's mate grinned widely, like a kid on Christmas day. Bella, on the other hand, looked distinctly uncomfortable. Her gaze dropped from Emily's own, and the younger woman's foot scuffed the dirt idly.

"They gave me some money for a graduation present," came the mumbled explanation.

Jake, eager to tell the tale now, perked up and beamed at the two enraptured members of the audience. "They gave her ten _million_ bucks! It's already sitting in her fat piggy bank in Forks!"

Em was sure that—given the car Bella had just received as a birthday gift—she should have been prepared for an even bigger present for the girls' graduation from high school, a milestone from child to adult. However, she was ashamed to say that her reaction was _less_ than sophisticated and mature.

"Holy fuck."

"Absolutely. But why are you saying that in front of the little ones?" Sam, of course, had to walk out of the woods at that _exact_ moment. The absolute drool-inducing, mind-melting, eye candy poster-child-man that was her fiancé gave her that absolutely _sinful_ smile that weakened her knees, but it was the wicked amusement in his black eyes that caused her to blush exactly as she had the first time she'd met him and been nothing less than _smitten_ in a second.

Her mind snapped back to the present and she felt the heat on her cheeks. "_Sam_," she hissed, but it was more of a breathless-gasp than any sort of menacing.

"_Emily_," he rasped back playfully. Leaping up the steps in a single bound, he swept his lovely fiancé into the circle of his arms and bent her low for a dramatic kiss.

When she was straightened again, Sam nibbled on her lips one more time—for posterity's sake—before looking at the small group of deviants before him. "What have you done now to make your denmother say such a _naughty _word?" Em smacked him on the chest and he smothered a chuckle.

"Bella here has just received ten million dollars." Jake clearly loved saying that.

Sam looked at little Bella Swan blankly. "Holy fuck."

Bella gazed hard at the ground, commanding it to open up and swallow her whole right then and there. Of course, the dirt was rather stubborn and—haha—hardheaded, solidly refusing to acquiesce to her request.

"I _told_ them to take it back!" She was trying not to whine, so it ended up as more of a whimper. "I don't want it. What do I need with that sort cash? All I want is a little bookstore, a warm house, and—" she broke off that train of thought, about to say _and my Jacob_ in front of the others.

Not that it did any good, since the 'others' she'd been trying to avoid admitting it to already knew what she was about to say, and were now smiling. Except for Quil. Quil looked ready to gag.

"I think I just got a cavity from the sweetness that almost came out of her mouth. Gross."

"Well, if you brushed your teeth more often, you wouldn't have to worry about that now, would you?"Emily was smiling at the romantic mind Bella hid from the world, and turned to kiss Sam on the cheek. "Let's go inside. I made oatmeal chocolate chip cookies with the toffee and cinnamon."

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Sam smiled adoringly down at her and bent his head to brush his nose against hers. There was a vomiting noise from somewhere in the peanut gallery. Without looking away from his lovely mate, Sam said, "You can come in too, Quil. We'll make an exception and let the dog into the house this once."

"Like you should talk," came the disgruntled mumble as Quil followed the alpha pair through the front door. Jake and Bella took up the rear to ensure that Quil didn't make a beeline for the Bugatti the instant their backs were turned.

"So Bella, why don't you tell me why you're so uncomfortable about the gift. It's clear that you like the car, so what's so wrong with the other one?"

"Maybe because it's ten _million_ dollars? What the hell am I going to do with that?"

"Put it into savings."

"It's already there."

"Well, there you go."Em said to the younger woman while she put the tray of cookies in the middle of the table, where all three males instantly grabbed some. Sam only took a few, and then returned to lean against the counter next to his mate. Quil was doing his best to shovel as many as possible into his mouth at once, while Jacob took half to split (albeit unevenly) between himself and Bella.

"What do you mean?" Bella said around bites of unbelievably delicious morsels of cookie.

"If it's already there, you can leave it untouched until there's something you truly need to use it for." At Bella's expectant look, she thought for a moment, then continued. "Well, perhaps a less… _flashy _car. College, obviously, maybe a home of your own. You mentioned a bookstore. That will take money to buy the building, get it all painted up the way you want it, purchase the furniture, and then there's the books themselves."

"I think I can do that with a lot less than millions and millions of dollars, Em."

"Then think long-term. The interest alone could be a college fund for your children."

Bella ran a hand through her hair in agitation. "That still leaves a ridiculous amount of money. If have, say, five or six kids, and put just _one_ million dollars into an account for each of them… over eighteen years… that's a _lot _of money. And I'd still have four million left _plus_ the interest over those eighteen years. How to get rid of it?"

Jake stopped eating, in order to pull his mate from her chair and into his lap where he could enfold her tightly in his arms. Bella never had any idea how he knew so instinctively when she needed that crushing contact to hold herself together and keep from panicking, but he always did.

"Bells, you have years to figure this out. You never know when you might need it."

"But I _won't_ need it! Not that much! What could possibly need millions of dollars?" She stopped.

The lightbulb had switched on.

"That's it!" Staring at her mate's copper skin, she closed her eyes, breathed a sigh of relief, and snuggled closer. "I know _exactly_ where it can be put to good use."

Sam's ears had (metaphorically) perked forward at that point. She sounded so sure and content that it made him wonder what was going through her head, so he asked her so.

"I'm thinking of something that needs a lot of work. It's been neglected, for the most part, especially during the last ten years or so. It needs a lot of TLC and hard work put into it, but when it's refurbished, it'll put pride back and draw all sorts of people in again."

"Where is it, Bella?" Em smiled softly, leaning against Sam, who wrapped her close and put his chin on her shoulder.

Bella chuckled and the sound was muffled by Jake's solid build. "It's right here. La Push needs a lot of love. And since we've got an extra pack that's going to help start rebuilding things, we're going to need to be able to pay them for services rendered. And then there's other things that the reservation needs… other things that will draw the younger groups back here from the cities. Cultural things for the generations to come. I think that should take several million dollars, don't you?"

"Bella… the tribe has a lot of pride… I'm not sure that they would take kindly to being a charity case…" Sam sounded hesitant. He didn't want to disillusion her completely, but there would be several members of the council alone who would be offended at being given money for no reason.

"Ah, but Sam, it won't be charity. It will be an investment I plan to take part in. After all, my mate is one of the tribe, and I fully plan on immersing myself in it. I have already, haven't it? It's not one of those 'good Samaritan' things at all. I want my children to be proud of where they come from, and this is just one more way to help that along. So if some stuff-nosed person thinks it's just somebody throwing money at them, they can suck it, for all I care."

The room was silent for a moment, and Bella looked up. All other eyes were locked on the newcomer, who had walked silently into the room while she had been on a roll. When brown eyes clashed on midnight black, Bella froze, just as the others had.

"You know, I had fully intended on ripping you limb from limb. I was so… _angry_… I was giddy with the thought of bringing you pain." Leah stepped into the room completely now, and Jake growled. Sam was slowly moving in front of Emily, ready to intercept the volatile she-wolf should she attack. But Leah didn't move, only stood steady in the midst of tension and continued. "I hated you from the get-go. I hated you for pining after someone who left you, because I hated that about myself. I hated that Jacob pined after you and you seemed to use him to make yourself feel better, while giving nothing in return. I hated you _so damn much_ after Seth jumped in front of you to save you, and was nearly killed because of it. I just _hated_ you.

"So I fully intended on stealing your car after I had ripped your entrails out and strung them around your neck. Nothing personal." One corner of her lips quirked upwards wickedly. "But now I think I'll let you keep the car, and your innards, because I think I finally get what I couldn't before. Yeah, you have a tendency to overreact. I heard about you slitting your own wrists. Great thinking, Einstein. Way to distract the leeches and off yourself at the same time." This was accompanied by an eyeroll, but for once it lacked the mockery it usually held. "Yeah, you have a tendency to come to the wrong conclusions and doubt yourself and in general think things over until you make yourself miserable. But… I think I get what Seth did that inspired him to make that suicidal move of his. You… you have a good heart, with good intentions. You're a good match for Jake, and for this pack." She smiled—a _genuine_ smile!—and cleared her throat. "Well, after that, I have a man to hunt down and apologize to. Sooner, rather than later."

The she-wolf turned, but stopped and turned her head back so her gaze locked with Bella's once more. "But for letting you live, I _so_ get a chance to drive that car. Just once." And with a wink, she disappeared to the night.

Bella sagged against Jake, who was slowly relaxing himself. The only thing that came to her mind was, miraculously enough, the perfect response for that ground-breaking moment.

"Holy fuck."


End file.
